Red Trust
by sevenofmine
Summary: Jane is not very looking forward to the High School Senior Year's presentation where he and the team are invited to. But then a girl plays Bach music and cites the Tyger. Somehow it seems as if she had a kind of relationship to Red John...and could quite help them with their investigation, but does she really want to help Jane? Re-upload, violence, strong language; warning inside
1. Red Poem

**WARNING!**

**I rated this story M. However, I would recommend it a rating MA, which means that only people 18 or older should read it. When you read on, it is your decision. But the following chapters may include some strong material as drug abuse, violence, strong language, sex with minor or incest. I write this right here so that you cannot say that I haven't warned you.**

Chapter 1

'Do we really have to go there?' Jane asked like a little child. Lisbon sighed.

'Yes, we have to. I don't know why Wainwright wants us there but it is a duty.'

'But why a high school?'

'They're organizing this evening especially for companies and the police is invited, too.'

'I don't care if a fifteen year old knows Shakespeare or not!'

'We will be present there, listen to the senior year's poems and music and then we can go, okay? But please behave, only this time' Lisbon begged the counselor. Jane nodded stubborn but walked after her. Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby followed, at least Van Pelt seemed interested into the representations or whatever the senior year had planned to pay their school's-out-forever-party.

At half past six they were stepping out of the car and walking toward the school where still light burned. It was a cold Monday evening although it was already mid-May. There were other people coming to the entrance, business men, women from talk shows and nearly the head of each company around was invited to the poem and classical music evening of Sacramento High School.

Soon the term would end and the senior years were going off to university. Sometimes Jane regretted not having studied but he was rather occupied with being bored than remembering his own high school days. They entered and the senior years brought them to their seats, third row, a row where Jane couldn't sleep that easily.

It started at seven o'clock with 'Requiem for a dream' played on a piano and continued with boring pieces of old poetry that have to be learnt in History or English class.

Jane looked at his watch, it seemed to take eternity. It was half past nine when after a break a young girl entered the stage and walked to the piano. After the first tones Jane heard, he was sitting straight up, awaken, suddenly, and listening carefully to this music. 'What's up?' Lisbon whispered surprised.

'Bach' he whispered back.

'I know.'

'Prelude and Fugue in Major C. Do you recognize it?'

'Hell no! Why should I?'

'It was played when we encountered the Red John murder at the doctor, when one of Bosco's team died. And Rosalind played it when Roy already was gone.'

'This is a coincidence' Lisbon gave back eyes rolling and tried to enjoy the rest of the piece. It was wonderfully played and the young girl seemed to have practiced a lot. She estimated her being around seventeen, she had long, dark brown hair with blonde strands, she was very thin and muscular.

Lisbon felt somehow being carried out of this world when the music stopped and the girl walked on the mid of the stage for presenting the poem she had chosen to learn by heart.

'The Tyger by William Blake. _Tyger, Tyger, burning bright_' she started and Lisbon saw in the edge of her sight how Jane's mouth dropped down and how he hardly breathed anymore. He seemed to have frozen, mouth and eyes widely open.

'_In the forest of the night. What immortal hand or eye_' the girl continued.

'_Could frame thy fearful symmetry_' Jane whispered and the brown-haired girl repeated loudly.

'Jane!' Lisbon hissed in a low voice over to her counselor.

He leant over to her.

'_In what distant deeps or skies/ burnt the fire of thine eyes?_'

'She played Bach, Red John's favorite music. Then she cites The Tyger by William Blake. Why the hell—?'

'She's looking at you!'

Of course Jane noticed. He had never put away his look on her.

'_On what wings dare he aspire/ What the hand could sieze the fire?_' Her voice got more intensive and strong but it was just natural that nobody noticed. Nobody noticed how deadly those words were, she just revealed to know something. Jane knew immediately that it was no coincidence that Lisbon's team or CBI had been invited to this.

It was no coincidence that she had first played Bach and now quoted what only close disciples of Red John usually quoted. Quoted, just to show that they were working for him.

'_On what shoulder, what the art?/ Could twist the sinews of thy heart?_'

What did this young girl in senior high school year have to do with Red John, a sexual serial killer, a murderer who has ended the life of many, among them Jane's beloved family.

'_And when thy heart began to beat/ What dread hand and what dread feet?_'

Worried Lisbon looked over at Jane who just stared at the seventeen year old senior high school year pupil who just revealed knowing or having some kind of relation with one of the most wanted murderers of CBI and FBI.

'_What the hammer, what the chain?/ In what furnace was thy brain?_'

'Jane, everything okay?' Lisbon carefully asked. She already knew the answer. Nothing was okay, not for Jane. He has just found the next clue in the game.

'_What the anvil, what dread grasp/ Dare its deadly terror's clasp?_'

'No' he whispered and for the first time, he looked at her face. She was shocked by how deep this went into his soul. His eyes were wet and a single tear was running down his cheek.

'Oh' she formed with her mouth and with her finger, she wiped away the tear from his face. He tried to smile but she could see how anxious but strong he was or pretended to be.

'_And when stars threw down their spears/ And watered heaven with thy tears_' the woman continued.

All the presents were touched how somebody learnt such an old but known poem by heart, voluntarily. Only because the people didn't know how this poem has altered a man's life just because a psychopath used to describe his relation toward him with this poem.

'_Did he smile his work to see? Did he who made the lamb make thee?_' The tension created has reached its climax and the last stanza of the poem was entered with a repetition of the very first one, except that one word was changed.

'_Tyger, Tyger, burning bright/ In the forest of the night./ What immortal hand or eye/ Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?_ The Tyger, by William Blake.'

Applause followed and only a few seconds later, the brown-haired woman has left the stage and a young boy, about eighteen, entered and presented a new musical theme, the new cover of the Moonlight Sonata, originally from Beethoven, now with the notes of E.S. Posthumus.

'Oh my god' Jane murmured and Lisbon sighed. This was something heavy to handle and she was unsure if he could cope with it on his own.

'We're going to ask her' Lisbon whispered over to him.

'That's what she wants. She knows something and she wants to tell us.'

'No. When she tells, she'll be as dead as all the others.'

'No, the last girl we caught hasn't died yet.'

'But she doesn't talk either. Perhaps this girl will reveal more' Jane hoped and thought about this for the rest of the evening. He just didn't understand why Red John started to involve children. First the little girl on the cemetery, now this young woman. He must be quite charming when he persuades people to do what he wants, Jane thought.

Quite similar to me. Jane shook his head trying to forget his last thought and gave the final applause when all the fifteen senior years appeared back on the stage.

They all stood up and Jane was happy when they went home. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to be responsible if something bad happened to this little, smart girl. But he didn't know that it was already too late.

**Please comment and review!**


	2. Red Gym

**Please read the warning in chapter 1. I do not own anything. The following text and the following chapter may include some violence or strong language.**

Chapter 2

'We should talk to her' Lisbon suggested and sat down next to Jane on the couch. He disliked that with a moaning noise. He sat up from his comfortable lying position and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

'What shall we say? Hey, I've heard your poem last night. By the way, it's used by a wanted serial killer, do you coincidentally know where he hides?'

'No, I just meant…it was curious that she was playing Bach and presenting the Tyger. As if she wants us to become suspicious on that. She looked at you while citing it!'

'She had looked into the audience. She couldn't know where I sat because the lights are dazzling you when you stand up there.'

'Not the first few rows.'

'I don't want to talk to her. If she knows and she tells, she'll end up dead' he made his final statement.

'New case' Cho suddenly mentioned and Lisbon looked up.

She hadn't noticed him coming in. 'Let's go' she said. 'Where?'

'Sacramento High School. The one we've been yesterday in' he answered and packed his things together. The four agents and the counselor left the agency through the elevator and drove where they've already been yesterday night.

* * *

'So what have we got here?' Lisbon asked the local police officer when they arrived at high school.

'The body's upstairs in the girl's locker. It's a cheerleader. She's been stabbed brutally' the officer answered and let the agents pass.

'Oh dear' Van Pelt muttered when she saw a young, dark-brown haired girl on the toilet.

'Her name is Linda Parker' the officer said.

'Have you found the knife?' Lisbon asked and the police man shook his head.

'Then I would examine the dust bins on the yard' Jane mentioned and nodded outside of the window.

Lisbon looked at Cho and Rigsby who answered with 'already on our way, boss' and disappeared out of the woman's toilet. Lisbon and Van Pelt kneed down to the girl while Jane walked outside again. There has gathered a group of interested students behind the crime scene barrier tape. The mysterious girl from yesterday was not there. Disappointed he went back to the crime scene.

'Let's talk to the director and see who wanted her dead' Lisbon directly said when she saw him and together they walked to the director's office.

'Linda was a good cheerleader. She may have had some problems in school and I think that she recently had an argument with his boyfriend. But I don't know anything specific. You should ask Sabrina, her closest friend' the director told them.

Lisbon nodded. 'Where can we find this Sabrina?'

'Sabrina Johnson' the director muttered and looked her up in his computer. 'She's having PE lessons in the gym right now' he said smilingly and Lisbon and Jane left the office.

'What do you think?' she asked the counselor on the way to the gymnasium.

'The boyfriend did it' he paid back shortly.

'Are you sure?'

He nodded and held open the door for her.

They entered the gym and looked around. One course was having PE lessons right now and they saw fourteen sweated senior year students running toward one of the two goals. The keeper played a long pass through the whole sport hall until one girl caught the ball, dribbled two times and threw the handball in a perfect jump shot into the goal.

'Okay, time out' the sports teacher screamed and the fourteen girls and boys walked to the bank. The teacher has noticed Lisbon and Jane and walked over to them.

'Can I help you?' he asked.

'Yes, we're from CBI. We're investigating the murder of Linda Parker.'

'Oh yes, heard about it. Tragic.'

'Just one question: How can you carry on lessons when one of the students was found dead?' Jane interrupted.

'I think the pupils need some sports to slow down their feelings and aggressions. It's good to distract them.'

'We want to talk to Sabrina Johnson. We've heard she was Linda's closest friend' Lisbon explained.

'Oh yes' the teacher answered and shouted Sabrina's name. Jane raised an eyebrow when he saw that on one hand it was the girl who had just made this perfect goal for her team, but on the other hand, she was the pupil who had played Bach and cited The Tyger just yesterday.

She was sporty, very thin, and very muscular, had dark-brown, a bit curly hair, blonde strands in it, and deeply brown eyes. 'They're from CBI. They investigate the murder on Linda' the teacher explained and Sabrina nodded when she came closer.

'Are you Sabrina?' Lisbon asked.

'Yes. Do you have any idea who could have done this?' she asked. She seemed to be quite shocked but Jane actually thought about it if she perhaps was a great actress.

'We're working on it. Can we talk to you in private?' Lisbon answered and the three walked a bit out of hearing of the other pupils and the teacher.

'So, we've heard Linda had an argument with her boyfriend?' Lisbon started the conversation.

Sabrina nodded. 'That's right. But I don't think it was him.'

Lisbon looked surprised and the pupil explained.

'Nobody knows it but Linda has told me that she…would have an affair with a teacher.'

'Who?' Jane asked interested.

Sabrina hesitated a moment but then slightly nodded over to her sports teacher. He was not the prettiest one, he might be muscular, but bald and have gone a bit thick in his older years.

'Mr. Kellerman' she explained. Lisbon breathed deeply and looked up when Rigsby and Cho entered the gym.

'Hey, boss. We've heard you'd be here' Rigsby explained and held up a transparent plastic bag.

'You've found the murder weapon?' Lisbon asked surprised.

'Oh no' she added when she glanced over to the sports teacher who's pale face stared at the bagged knife. He decided to run for it and Lisbon didn't even need to say a word, Rigsby and Cho were already on their way to hunt the murderer of Linda Parker.

'What do you know about Red John?' Jane suddenly asked and Lisbon and Sabrina turned around in surprise. He looked into her deep brown eyes, he couldn't read them.

'You played Bach, his favorite piece. You cited The Tyger. Only close relates know that' Jane helped her to remember. 'And as soon as you tell something specific, you fear that he kills you, right?'

Sabrina nodded lightly. 'The code number for my locker is the day of death of your family. Open it and you'll find a USB-Stick in it. Everything that I can tell you is on that one' she admitted.

'He will kill you when you reveal information' Lisbon reminded her in disbelief. 'Everybody who knew something died. How do you know?'

'I told you: Everything you need to know is on the stick' she explained smilingly and walked away.

**Please review.**


	3. Red Stick

Chapter 3

When Lisbon and Jane walked out of the gym and back to the main building of the school, they encountered Cho and Rigsby who were bringing the sports teacher in handcuffs to a police van with blinking blue lights.

'Fastest case solved ever' Rigsby shouted over to Lisbon who laughed back.

'I think she wanted to tell or to quit' Jane supposed why the teacher has killed his love interest pupil. They entered the corridor and searched Sabrina's locker. The name was written in tiny letters in the upper left corner of the locker door and they finally found it. Jane entered the number code to open.

The first thing he saw was the picture of a bloody Red John smiley looking at him. The photo was glued on the wall and directly in height of the eyes.

'Oh' he commented and already saw the USB-Stick in front of him. There was nothing else in the locker except for books, writing stuff and some clothes to wear. 'Great. Let's go drive back to CBI and check it' Lisbon proposed and Jane closed the locker again.

* * *

'Grace, can you open this USB-Stick, please?' Jane said when they came back from the gym. Rigsby and Cho who were already sitting at their desk waiting to go to interrogation room gathered behind the computer of Van Pelt, too.

'What's this?' Cho asked.

'No idea. But let us have a look' Jane answered and gave the red-haired the Stick.

She put it in and opened the files. 'Here's one file on it. It's called Red John?' she read in surprise.

'Open it' Lisbon ordered.

There were three sub-folders, called 'Murders', 'Jane and CBI' and 'Red John'. First, they opened 'Murders' and were surprised as they again found folders, one for each murder Red John has committed. There were text files with details and police reports and pictures in each of them and also the motif, when there was such, in a separate text file together with more information on how he kills and the exact time of death.

Then they opened the file about Jane and the CBI and found out about how Craig or Rebecca had contacted Red John, how he had managed to infiltrate the CBI and they also found out that the FBI agent called Kingsley, who worked for Darcy, actually was a mole and working for Red John. 'I'll call Darcy later to check this' Lisbon muttered, still perplex by all this information.

There were names and occupations in a text file that was called 'Disciples' and another one that was called 'Inner circle' and also names like Bret Stiles appeared in it. The last folder, called 'Red John', contained information they had gathered within the time, also about the fake Red John, Timothy Carter, and also concluded that 'He is mar…ried' related to Carter and not Red John.

On the other hand, they found out that the Red John who Jane has met shooting his copycats, had been the 'real' one. They found a description with things they knew, like he liked Bach, tea or William Blake's poems but also that he was about 186 centimeters tall, very thin, not very muscular but a bit, had deep-dark blue eyes and short, black hair.

Unfortunately, there was no photo but the new and more detailed description helped them a lot. Finally, they saved the data on the computer when they had gone through all of it.

'Wow, this was impressive. Where did you get it from?' Van Pelt asked.

'From the girl who yesterday cited 'The Tyger' and played Bach' Lisbon explained.

'What? That little girl? She was brown-haired, right?' Rigsby disbelieved.

'Yep, her name is Sabrina Johnson and I'd like to speak with her again' Jane stated and stood up.

'Where are you going?' Lisbon asked when Jane took his jacket and disappeared out of the office.

'School hasn't finished yet. Perhaps I still meet her on the school ground' he answered and walked to the elevator.

'And you get out a confession out of Mr. Kellerman' Lisbon ordered when she grabbed her gun and jacket and ran after Jane to catch the same elevator.

* * *

Jane and Lisbon walked through the high school corridor. 'So fast back again?' the director asked in surprise when they met him in the empty corridor.

'Ah, yeah. I have a question. Do you know where Sabrina is now?' Jane asked casually.

'Look over there, this plan. There is every name with the courses the pupils have elected. And there is the schedule that shows the courses that are currently hold' he explained and smiled.

'Thank you' the counselor answered and walked over to the board of senior year. 'Sabrina Johnson, Sabrina…ah, here you are' he read and matched her courses with the schedule.

'She's got Maths lessons right now' he concluded and they both walked through the huge building. It was nearly four o'clock and school was about to end. In senior year it was actually nothing done anymore as the final exams were nearly over already and only one week to school to go.

They waited outside of th door and gazed at the goblets and cups in the display case at the wall. 'Hey, this is our Sabrina with the school's handball team' Jane said and pointed at the smiling red-haired in the dark-red tricot with her team and holding up the grey-metallic cup.

'She seems to be quite sporty and popular' Lisbon goggled.

The bell rang and they waited until Sabrina walked out of class. 'Hey' Jane greeted her and she walked over to them. 'How's the mood in class?' he asked.

'A student of our year has been found dead. We can't even think about making lessons' she answered and Lisbon saw the sad faces of the pupils.

'You knew her well' she said and Sabrina nodded.

'But you don't cry' Jane determined.

'I just can't. She wouldn't want it' Sabrina shrugged her shoulders.

'Well, then you can at least tell us how you got all the information about Red John' Lisbon said in a firm and strong way.

The girl only sighed. 'I think he has found out anyway that I gave you this information.'

'It was more than we expected and helps us in the case. But where did you get it from?'

'I gathered it…I…'

'What is the relation between you and Red John?' Jane finally summed up the question.

Sabrina hesitated but answered: 'He's…my father.'

'He…what?' Jane asked astonished.

She nodded. 'Yep, my mum fell in love with him about eighteen years ago but they were only together for two months. In this time she managed to get pregnant and he found out and returned. She didn't want to have anything to do with him because she knew he was a killer. She forbid me any contact with him—'

'But he of course managed to contact you?' Jane asked.

She nodded. 'I had to keep this a secret and I gathered as much information about him as I could. When I was eleven he told me about you, Jane. Since that I got you both and the team to know better. And I decided that I should use what I know against my father. I guess he now knows anyway' she explained.

'Do you know which name he's currently using or where he is?' Lisbon asked.

The girl shook her head. 'No. The name he was using when he'd had a relationship with my mum and later when he tried to contact her was 'Roy Doe'. I don't know why my mum took so long to realize she'd been fooled.'

Jane smiled shortly. Typically Red John.

'The last time I called him was three days ago and he told me he would be back in Sacramento.'

'Three days ago was also the last time I talked to him' Jane muttered.

'I know. He called me the evening and told me you arrested one of his disciples. She hasn't said anything yet, has she?'

'No. But I think she will, later…hey, can I talk to your mum? I'd just like to know how she thinks about 'Roy Doe' or Red John.'

Sabrina nodded and they walked along the corridor.

'She didn't know he was Red John when they were together?' Lisbon asked.

'Exactly. She found out that he was a bad guy and somehow involved in something illegal and broke up. But she was already pregnant with me and when she found this out, he returned. Then she detected he was Red John and never wanted anything to do with him. She moved away and hoped he wouldn't find us. When I was six, I met him. I didn't tell my mum and I always have to meet or call him secretively.'

'Why did you never go to police?' Lisbon asked.

The girl laughed. 'To tell them that I have contact with Red John, a serial killer but I don't know where he was all the time. And I didn't want to make any trouble for my mother. I just planned that one day I would help someone to catch him.'

'Therefore you played this piece of Bach and quoted the Tyger, right?' Jane asked.

'I knew you would be present there and I wanted to get you to know personally and not only through the stories of my dad.'

'What did he tell you about me?'

She only laughed and they stopped standing outside.

'I'm here with my bike but I don't live far from here' she explained and Lisbon and Jane took the car to drive the five hundred meters to her house.

**Please review.**


	4. Red Room

Chapter 4

They arrived and Sabrina locked her bicycle on the carport. Jane and Lisbon got out of the car and followed her. She opened the door with her keys and let them in. 'Mum?' she shouted but there came no response.

'Hmm' she said and walked through the entry hall. On the left side there was the living room and right to her kitchen and dining room. Then she saw a little piece of paper at the wall next to the stairway to the first floor. Jane and Lisbon followed the girl and read the note.

_'Dear Sabrina,_

_As you may know I like to keep my anonymity. I fully trusted you and you disappointed me deepest. I hope this will be a lesson for you not to betray me anymore. If you still don't know what I have done to your mother up in your sleeping room you can ask Jane standing behind you who can explain without the need to being a psychic._

_Sincerely, your loved dad'_

'Oh my god' Lisbon murmured silently and stared at the little red smiley under the letter which was printed by computer. Without a word, Sabrina ran upstairs, taking to stairs in one and stopped in the upper hall.

'Sabrina?' Lisbon shouted coming upstairs after her but Jane hold her back. Sabrina didn't turn around but stopped in front of the door to her room. Lisbon freed herself from Jane's grip and walked next to the little girl.

'You don't have to—' she started but Sabrina already opened the door. Lisbon's glance directly fell on the huge, crying and bloody smiley at the wall over the bed. The girl fully opened the door and they noticed the body of a thirty-nine year old woman lying on the floor. Several scratches and stab wounds decorated her body.

'Oh my god' Lisbon commented and took Sabrina into a big hug. Jane now entered, too and looked at the room of the pupil. It was full of books and posters of sport teams and he directly walked toward her desk.

It didn't take long for him to open an inconspicuous box and saw dozens of letter, most of them addressed to motels or hotels in California. The name was Roy Doe and each of them had a little smiley on it, painted with a biro so that it didn't attract any attention.

'You're mother didn't know about them?' he asked and looked at the two women staring at the body.

'No. I filtered them from the usual letters before she saw it. Most time it worked and a few times not and I got a lot of trouble' she said.

'You're not crying.'

'I can't cry that fast…I don't know why' she answered but Jane had to admit that she didn't look that well either.

'Come on, we're going down to the kitchen and talk a bit' Lisbon said and put the arm around her shoulder.

'Jane, can you please call Van Pelt and get a team her' she ordered and the counselor saw how the women walked out of the room. He put out his cell phone and called Van Pelt's number. 'Hey' she answered.

'Hey, Grace. We have a new case.' He gave her the address but didn't tell that it was a Red John murder. Now, he first wanted time to think. He closed the door and examined the room. There were no photos in it, neither her mother nor any friends were pictured. There were to posters, one of a handball and one of a soccer team, unusual for girls, however.

Most of the books were school books but also classical poems seemed to have been in her interest. There were notes for piano but he hasn't seen one yet. Probably she only played in school. Jane opened draws and searched her things. He found a knife in a double-bottom-draw of her clothes cupboard.

He took a look at it and it was exactly the one Red John used. He shrugged and put it back. He found more evidence that she really was in some kind of relation to him and also found picture in a little box showing the building of Visualize or Bret Stiles. The images seemed to be taken secretively because the perspective was a bit curious.

When nothing more was in interest he left the room and walked down stairs, exactly in the moment when Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho entered the house. There was more police coming but the three CBI agents were the fastest.

'So what have we got?' Cho asked when they saw Lisbon and Sabrina sitting at the kitchen table together.

'The body is upstairs. And please bag and tag this note over there' the boss ordered and the agents nodded. Jane followed them upstairs again to help them make understand that this girl they had just met was the daughter of their most hunted serial killer.

'Do you have any idea where Red John can hide right now?' Lisbon asked when the agents disappeared upstairs.

She shook her head. He has a lot of friends and a lot of names.'

'How do you contact him?'

'I've got a number. It's a prepaid phone and the GPS chip is disabled. Don't ask me why I know.' She put her cell on the table.

'I will have to check the number anyway' she explained. 'Do you have any relatives?'

'I have an aunt, she lives in DC' she explained.

'I will call her. But you're first coming with us to Headquarters for an official statement, okay?'

She nodded and then they already drove back to DBI HQ.

* * *

'What do you think?' Lisbon asked Jane when they were alone in her office.

'I think that she wants to help us. She knew what happens when she gives us information.'

'You think she knew he would kill her mother?'

'No, but she didn't seem much surprised, did she?'

'Jane, she has just lost her mother!'

'Do you think she loved her?'

'Jane?'

'I mean, she forbid her to get in contact with her dad.' 'Because her dad is a psychopathic serial killer.'

'She's Red John's daughter and she decided to help us to find him. The death of her mother was her sacrifice' he said in amazement. Lisbon just couldn't believe her ears. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the office to where Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby worked. Sabrina sat next to Van Pelt and watched her doing her job.

'What about the Linda Parker case?' she asked.

'Solved. We've got a confession and they already got him away' Rigsby informed her.

'Good' Lisbon decided when another woman appeared in the office.

'Excuse me, I'm Carina Johnson. I'm Sabrina's aunt' she explained and hugged Sabrina. Lisbon smiled at her and invited her to sit down so that they could talk about how to get on.

* * *

When Lisbon and Carina talked alone, Sabrina visited Jane upstairs in the attic.

'Hey' she greeted and sat down next to him at the table.

'Any idea how it will go on?' he asked.

She shrugged. 'Only one week until school is over. I have a scholar ship for medicine at Sacramento University.'

'I've heard that. It's great.'

'I've found a night job as a waitress and I hope that I can pay a small flat with it while I study' she explained.

Jane nodded. 'You don't want to live with your aunt, right?'

'I don't want to go to DC. And my mum and her weren't the best sisters. She was angry on my mum because she got pregnant without being married and then got a baby from a serial killer.'

'I understand that.'

'Hey, Jane. I…I'm sorry what happened to your wife and child. You must know…the evening after he had killed your family, he visited me at home. My mum was out so he could see me. He…told me what you did…I was eleven…and I didn't feel anything…I still…'

'It's okay…You still don't feel anything toward any murder, right?' he asked curiously.

She looked up.

'You're a psychopath' he said in a very direct tone.

She looked back on the table.

'You know that. Because you don't feel any bad when people are hurt or die.'

'I'm like my father' she sounded a bit sad or she just was a good actress. Jane thought the first conclusion to be the right one.

'Maybe. But this doesn't mean that you're gonna do the same as he does. Only the point that you want to help me already proves that' he tried to cheer both of them up. 'And as soon as you hear from him, you call me, okay?'

She nodded and they looked up when Lisbon entered the loft. 'Your aunt and I have spoken. She will take you home now' she informed and Sabrina said good bye to Mr. Jane.

* * *

It was two weeks later and Jane or the team haven't heard about any new action of Red John. Jane still was in contact with Sabrina who already waited table in a night club in Sacramento to pay her very tiny flat in one of not the best districts of the town.

Jane had a bit pity with her but she had wanted to live there. She seemed to feel attracted by the darker sides of the town and Jane didn't doubt that she inherited some of Red John's attitudes.

It was early morning, around four o'clock when Sabrina came home from her job. Studies would only start in three months and so she had time to save a bit money. She was glad to have a full time scholar ship and used most of her free time to study. She entered the door to her rooms in the big, shabby skyscraper and stopped immediately when she saw a man sitting on the chair in the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and threw the keys on the shelf.

'Dad' she said in surprise and removed her jacket. She walked toward him and hugged him deeply. Then she sat down and waited for an explanation why he suddenly appeared here again.

'He believed you?' Red John asked. He had a slimy, evil voice and his dark-blue eyes were fixed at her brown ones.

She nodded. 'You sure that I had to reveal so much information about you?'

'I need him too trust you, Sabrina' he smiled. 'And I think that it is gone so far that he believes everything you say. Could get quite fatal for him.'

She smiled looking at her evil father and wondering what plan he had to finally finish off Patrick Jane. She knew he wouldn't kill him, he loved him too much.

But she really liked the idea to play a role in the newest game Red John was playing with Jane.

**I love writing Red John stories^^ Please comment ;)**


	5. Red Arrest

**Have you read the warning in chapter 1? I recommend it.**

Chapter 5

Jane had been surprised when Lisbon called him. He still was when he got out of his car and crossed the street to walk over to the building where the dead body has been found. Jane remembered how often he has already been here and he had always liked to go here. It was the best place to find out new information concerning Red John.

So Jane entered the building of Visualize and directly ran into Lisbon talking to his old 'friend' Bret Stiles.

'Patrick! My dear friend!' Stiles greeted Jane and they shook hands.

'A new case, Lisbon?' he asked. 'You haven't told me anything yet.'

'See yourself' she answered having not the best mood. Jane's smile vanished as soon as he saw that his boss looked a bit sad and battered. He walked on and followed the police officers walking through the corridors.

'She has been found in her chamber. She was one of the most fanatic' Stiles explained and walked after Jane and Lisbon.

'Aren't all of your followers fanatic?' Lisbon asked.

'Well…' Stiles tried to avoid the answer. Jane didn't even listen. He had known the facial expression of Lisbon. The same face as at the Panzer killing.

No, it couldn't be the same, Jane thought and hoped that his arch enemy hasn't shown up another time. It has already been over three months since the last killing, since he had killed the mother of his own child, Sabrina's mother.

Jane felt awkward when he opened the door and saw the blood on the wall, blood formed to an ugly, but so pretty smiley, crying and laughing at him at the same time.

'Jane?' Van Pelt asked. She had looked up, she was just bagging another piece of evidence she had gathered. Jane looked down at her. The red-haired agent was kneeing next to the body of a dead woman. She lay on her back, wore the typical Visualize blouse and trousers, her eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

Her body was covered in blood and there was red liquid all over the room. Jane didn't say anything but noticed how everybody in the room stared at him. He walked over to the body and started to examine the crime scene. Lisbon hasn't told him a single word about the Red John murder. She had said it would be just another crime scene although she had known. She didn't want to shock him, to see it himself.

Jane walked around the body and returned to Lisbon and Stiles. 'You know who Red John is' Jane said to Bret Stiles.

'I have never said this' he answered honestly.

'You passed me information about him.'

'Only information he had granted.'

'Like the location when Kristina had been abducted.'

He nodded.

'You belong to his disciples' he stated.

'Well, I wouldn't say—'

'Let me say it so: I think that you belong to his disciples or to his inner circle.' He turned to Lisbon: 'Lock him up.'

'Bret Stiles, you're arrested as being our suspect in a murder case' she started to explain and pulled out her handcuffs.

'Hey, wait!' he said astonished and looked at smiling Jane. 'This is not fair.'

'You told me you owed me a favor anyway. So do me a favor and accompany me to CBI. We can't keep you longer than twenty-four hours anyway' he said and walked past him without turning back. He knew that Bret Stiles was involved in the Red John affairs. Not only because he had given him hints and hasn't died like all the others who had passed information.

No, Stiles was no disciple of Red John. He was too clever. He must be close to him, his inner circle, that was how Sabrina has described it. Unfortunately for him, Jane did not know that some of the information that Sabrina has revealed was wrong, like the information about Stiles.

Jane decided he needed to call the girl. She would know how they could bring Stiles behind bars. She also wanted Red John to be caught and she knew like Jane how important it would be to bring Stiles into prison because he had so much power.

Jane walked out of the building and enjoyed the light being reflected on the white stones. He went somewhere where he could talk freely without anybody hearing him.

'Sabrina' the girl answered her mobile.

'Hey, it's Jane' he explained and looked around to be sure nobody has followed him.

'How are you?'

'Fine. Semester just started and I already have a lot of work to do.'

'There's a new Red John murder happened—'

'I know. In the center of Visualize.'

'How do you know?'

'Well, although I hardly met my father he taught me how to hack a data bank and it is also no big secret to listen to police radio.'

Jane sighed in surprise. She was good. 'So, what can you tell me about Bret Stiles? You haven't written everything down, have you?' he asked.

'He has a relation to Red John, but you already know that. Unfortunately I do not know how close he is to my father. But sometimes when I was meeting my father, he received calls or text messages from Stiles so I think they're close.'

'I've made Lisbon arrest him.'

'You, what? Do you know how much power he has? ...However, I don't think he knows who or where Red John is. He knows no actual information and what he knows, he won't tell.'

'You sure in that?'

'Pretty sure. My dad has influence and moles nearly everywhere. He finds out when Stiles sneezes and is sooner there with a knife and a handkerchief than you with gun and handcuffs.'

'So I shouldn't expect much to find out?'

'I don't know how much Stiles trusts to tell because he wants to keep his life, too. What I know is that he is close to Red John and when you do something to a friend of him…well, you know.'

Jane nodded and sighed again. That was more than he had actually expected out of this conversation. Sabrina seemed to be a reliable and trusty source concerning her father. He just hoped that she won't get in too much trouble.

'Thanks, Sabrina. When I ever can do something for—'

'I just try to help, Jane. We both lost family members through Red John and I would do everything until my father experiences justice.'

'Sabrina, you know…when I find Red John—'

'You will kill him. No doubt. Good luck in that' she said and ended the phone call. Jane put back his cell and sighed.

He went back to the crime scene to get to know the further background. Actually, it was unimportant. No Red John murder needed a background check. They were randomly made and the victims were unimportant. It was just curious how Red John had managed to enter the Visualize building, kill a woman in her own room and get out without being seen by anybody.

He supposed that Bret Stiles knew more than he revealed or perhaps he even let Red John in. Jane shook his head. How evil he ever was, he would ever let Red John come into his Visualize building and let him kill one of his follower women. No, although it was Bret Stiles, who could not be trusted, so far went his trust in him.

And he couldn't hurt a fly, that's what Jane has told him. Bret Stiles may be a liar, manipulator but not a killer or a useful tool. Therefore Jane presumed that Bret Stiles was an intimate of Red John, but not a disciple or a killer for him.

Jane entered the building again and just watched Cho and Van Pelt bringing Stiles in handcuffs out of it.

'I hope you thought twice about this' he hissed but Patrick Jane smiled: 'Oh yes, I did.'

Jane hasn't revealed any plan yet to his colleagues. But he has just seen the opportunity to find out how close Stiles and Red John were. When Jane imprisoned Stiles for being Red John, how would the killer react?

Would he free or kill Stiles to proof that Jane was wrong? This was the point which Jane was trying to find out. Let us just hope that there is not an additional variable Jane hasn't calculated with.


	6. Interrogation in Red

Chapter 6

They were all back at CBI HQ and Jane jumped back on the couch again and lay down to relax from the 'hard' day. He used all the time he had lying there not to sleep but to think about how to pursue the Red John case and to listen to everything that was talked about in the office.

'Anybody seen Rigsby?' Lisbon asked when she came in.

Van Pelt and Cho shook their heads. 'I've tried to call him at home and on cell several times' she explained.

'Great, let's hope he'll turn up throughout the day. Cho, where's Stiles?'

'Interrogation room.'

'Good, let's keep him there for a while before talking to him' she answered and went straight back into her own office.

Jane sighed. They had time but the killer also had time. And with the time he began to doubt that his plan was right. He needed an assurance. He got off the couch and disappeared to the attic where he had more space for himself. He sat down on the bed and lay down like he had done on the couch downstairs. He already regarded office more like a home than his house.

He took his cell and searched his contact list. He stopped at the name Sabrina Johnson. It was funny that her name was 'John' and 'Son' and he somehow doubted that this was a coincidence. He called her because he knew nothing else to do.

'Hey, Jane. You missed me?' she answered.

He laughed. 'Yeah, well, I have nobody else to talk about.'

'You already interrogated Bret Stiles?' she asked.

'No, not yet. Listen' he said and started to tell her about his plan to incriminate Stiles and wait for Red John's reaction.

'Good plan' she admitted. 'But he will kill Stiles to proof he isn't him.'

'No, I hope that Red John looks through my plan and just releases Stiles or does nothing.'

'Then where's the point?'

'That's my problem. After thinking it doesn't seem to work out. Any idea how he is going to react.' He heard her sighing. 'After all, he's your father.'

'After all, he's my father' she repeated. 'I guess…that he won't do anything. He waits until Stiles comes free again. He knows you, Jane, and he plays with you. You do not play with him. You know how it goes. As soon as you make a step against him, he kills someone near to you. We're the best examples for it.'

'You knew he would kill your mother, Sabrina. Don't lie to me.'

She did not response and Jane knew that he was right.

'You sacrificed your own mother to give me information. You could have done this more secretively and she wouldn't be dead.'

'No. Jane, listen. It's…different than you think. I knew my mother would die anyway because he told me she would be his next target…I never felt close to her…she always told me what to do and never to contact my dad.'

'You…what?' he sat straight up.

'Red John could only kill my mother because I let him. We didn't get along…Jane, I'm so similar to my dad, you can't imagine. This is the reason why I want him locked up. I'm insane, psychopathic, I'm like him and when he isn't around anymore, I can feel free and be myself again. But as long as he is outside, I see how I will become one day.'

'You're not like him, Sabrina. You're different, you don't kill people, you—'

'I felt nothing! Nothing looking at the dead body of my mother, Jane. I'm evil and psychopathic and I know it. Therefore I can use this coldness and relations to do one good thing in my life: Lock up the man who does so much evil…to you.'

He sighed and heard footsteps. 'Hey, listen. I think Lisbon's coming. I'll call you later' he said and put away his cell and lay down on the bed again.

'Hey, Jane. We want to interrogate Stiles. You wanna watch?' Lisbon asked when she entered the room. He nodded and stood up to follow Lisbon downstairs.

* * *

'So Jane thinks I am Red John?' Stiles asked smilingly when Lisbon entered the interrogation room. She didn't answer but sit down and open his files.

'Oh come on. Just ask me a few questions in which I tell you that I am _not_ Red John and then you let me go again.'

'Great' she answered and closed the file.

'I know how it works. Isn't the first time you arrested me.'

Right then, Jane entered the room. 'He's right, Lisbon. He didn't kill our victim' Jane said and Stiles smiled and leaned back.

'Wha…What?' Lisbon asked in surprise.

'I needed a pretense to arrest him under the suspicion of being Red John to find out what the _real _ Red John makes to proof me that I am wrong' the counselor explained.

'And, what would he do?' Lisbon asked.

'Yes, what would he do?' Jane repeated and looked at Stiles.

'How should I know?'

'You know him best from all of us.'

'I don't know. He's a psychopath, he's unpredictable.'

'Watch what you say. Red John doesn't like talking about him. But you're right, he is unpredictable. But he isn't going to do anything.'

'Why?' Lisbon asked now in surprise, too.

'Because he already knows. He is smarter. He knows that I just arrested you to see what he is going to do. He thinks he is one step ahead of me because he isn't going to do anything. But _I _ am the one who is one step ahead. I _know_ he isn't going to do anything.'

'This guy's nuts' Stiles commented and looked back at Lisbon. 'May I go now?' he asked.

'No' Jane answered. 'Why do you want to go? Red John will think you told us something and finish you off.'

Stiles laughed. 'No, it isn't that easy.'

'He trusts you, right?'

'Maybe. He trusted me enough to tell me where Kristina was held and I used this trust because of you. Do you think I'm gonna risk my life because of you ever again?'

'Lisbon, you keep him in a cell until the twenty-four hour dead line is up. Then leave him free' Jane ordered and went out of the room. Lisbon nodded still in disbelief and went after him.

'What the hell was that?' she asked angrily.

'When he is out, he is either going to meet or call Red John. He will contact him and when he does so, we'll catch whoever he'll be talking with' Jane explained the new plan.

'Jane! I can't do what I want with him. He's the head of Visualize! He has influence we could never dream of.'

'I don't care' Jane answered and smiled.

'You don't care' Lisbon repeated not understanding. She laughed and couldn't believe. Jane laughed back and disappeared in the attic again.

* * *

Lisbon walked back to the office where Van Pelt and Cho stood watching the crime scene photos. 'What have you found out?' the boss asked.

'Her name is Matilda Lynch, thirty-four and she has been member of Visualize for over six years now. She wrote a diary' Cho informed and pointed at the picture showing a little black book.

'What does it say?'

'It says that she started to doubt her religion and there are clues that Stiles may be involved into some dirty things. It doesn't say anything specific' Van Pelt answered.

'Do you want to tell me that she found out about some dirty business of Stiles, Stiles finds _that_ out, he calls his friend Red John, let him in, Red John kills her…no.'

'I don't think Red John would kill anybody for somebody else' Van Pelt explained.

'Perhaps he did it himself' Cho proposed.

'Copycat Red John? Is he tired of life?' Lisbon looked at the pictures. It was a perfect Red John killing. 'Perhaps he somehow brought Red John so far to kill her. Or he used his influence somehow. I don't know. Find out more.'

* * *

'No, Red John chooses his victims randomly. However Stiles begged, he would have never done such a thing for him' Jane answered and stared out of the window. They were in the loft, Lisbon was standing behind him.

'I don't know how you did it. Maybe similar how you let Red John kill Panzer. Maybe he persuaded him to kill Matilda.'

'Perhaps' Jane admitted. 'However, Red John will be angry with Stiles anyway…he once told me that he knew more than Red John or I ever dreamed of. Is he really so smart?'

'I don't know. I just know that you should watch yourself. Each time you played with either Red John or Stiles it ended up in a disaster.'

Suddenly Jane turned around. 'What if I ask Sabrina for a DNA probe. I could check who her father is.'

'I don't think she'll allow you to do that.'

'She wants to catch Red John, too.'

'If she really wanted, she would already given us more information. She is in contact with him.'

'He knows on which side she stands. And he has become careful. And she must also become careful or she ends up like her mother.'

'It's her own fault that she—'

'That she was born as Red John's daughter? No, it is just bad luck and now she tries to make the best out of it.' Lisbon sighed. 'Do whatever you want. But when another Red John murder happens, I'll make you responsible for that' she concluded and left the attic again.

Jane looked outside again and decided that he needed to see Sabrina personally.

**I welcome all reviews ;)**


	7. Crime Scene in Red

**The following text(s), chapters may contain violence, strong language and "romatic scenes".**

Chapter 7

It was early evening and Sabrina came home from the university at about seven o'clock in the evening. She opened her door and felt like living a déjà-vu when she saw a man sitting at the table in the kitchen. She smiled and put her bag and jacket away. She sat down next to him.

'Hello, Patrick' she greeted and smiled.

He smiled back. 'How much do you really want to see your father in prison?' Jane asked suspiciously.

'I would do everything. Why?'

'Give me a DNA probe. I could try to match it.'

She laughed. 'No, Patrick. Well, you could try but you will not find him in your data bank.'

'You know your father and you know what he looks like. Do I know him?' he asked and knew that Sabrina knew everything about Red John. But somehow he doubted that she really worked together with him. She was such a cute girl, but on the other side, she was psychopathic and evil, like her father. However, she kept silence.

'I take this as a yes' Jane concluded and leaned forward. 'Who is he?'

'You need to find that out by yourself' she answered.

'You don't want to help me.'

'I already helped you a lot.'

'How much of the data on the USB stick were faked?'

'If I had given you everything, _I_ would be dead now.'

'You made him kill your mother!'

'I'm like him, psychopathic, evil and I don't care if my own mother dies!' she hissed. She calmed down again and breathed deeply. 'He thinks that I am working for him' she stated and looked into the ocean blue eyes of the man in front of her.

'Do you?'

'Depends on you.'

'What is this supposed to mean?'

'I work for Red John but I have given you more hints than I should have done.'

'I want to know who Red John is or I make you being arrested.'

'And? Nobody can proof me anything. I'll be free within a few hours.'

'Sabrina…'

She looked aside and on the table. 'Jane, Red John's name was on the USB-stick. You just need to find it.'

'Thank you' he finally said. 'Did you let Stiles go?' she asked.

He nodded. 'We're observing him. We think that he will soon call Red John to tell what has happened and that he didn't reveal any information.' He stood up. 'Thank you, Sabrina. But I don't know if I can trust you.'

She still stared on the table. 'If I had to decide between you and my father, I would help you anytime. But to trust me, you need to inform me about anything you do. Because I know Red John better than anybody else. I know his way of acting.'

He nodded and considered thinking about this. He turned to go but Sabrina stood up and walked after him. She gave him a piece of paper she had had in her pocket. Jane looked at it and recognized the address of a motel in Sacramento.

She smiled, he nodded and went out of the tiny flat. He wondered what this address had to mean.

* * *

It was late in the night when Jane arrived at the motel. He asked at the reception who currently resided in flat number four and found out that it was Carina Johnson, Sabrina's aunt. He wondered why she had given him her address and also asked himself why she was in Sacramento right now, perhaps to visit her niece.

He knocked at the door and when nobody opened he kicked the door open. He looked around, hoping not to have made too much noise and entered. He closed the door behind him. The drapes were drawn and there was no light. He switched it on and froze. A bloody smiley stared at him, crying and laughing.

Then, only then, he noticed the dead body of Carina, the forty-one year old woman, Sabrina's aunt. Jane turned around to the door again. It was curious that there was no mark for violent entry except for the one he had done. He concluded that Carina had also known who Red John was, but kept silence, like her sister, because of the fear and angst.

Jane shook his head when he examined the body. Blood was spilled everywhere but of course, Red John was dominant, self-disciplined and never lost control, especially not while murdering.

Jane kneed down to the corpse and saw a little piece of paper next to the body. It was in a plastic bag and Jane wiped away the blood on it to read what was printed.

_'Dear Jane, I hope you'll be the first one to find this. You have tried to play with me and I do not allow this. Every time you make a mistake from now on, Sabrina will have to pay for this. I know what she is playing and I am very angry about this. Do not try to get information about my identity out of her and do not try one of your ridiculous attempts to protect her._

_PS: She watched me killing her aunt and did not intervene. Therefore she also told you to come here. And now I wish you the best of luck in this game. Tell me when you are ready to give up'_

Jane read loudly.

He was confused. He had no idea now what game Sabrina was playing and on which side she was but he tended to trust so her so far to play a double-game and to be on his side in the end.

She was just a girl and she had risked a lot already for him. He could trust her. He stood up and put the piece of paper into his pocket. He didn't want Lisbon to read this. Then he called her to get police to investigate this murder.

Police showed up thirty minutes later and it seemed as if Cho, Van Pelt and Lisbon already had been at home sleeping. They seemed a little pissed to have been woken up but they got friendlier when they saw the Red John smiley.

'Why have you been here at all?' Lisbon asked obviously tired

'Well, I have talked to Sabrina and she told me her aunt was in town. I only wanted to visit her' Jane lied.

'At midnight?'

'Well, I didn't look at my watch.'

Lisbon shook her head in disbelief. But she was too tired to go after it. 'Cho, you call Sabrina. Drive to her and get her to CBI office. Van Pelt, you drive to Rigsby and have a look. I start to worry. He doesn't answer his cell and he doesn't show up.'

The two agents nodded and left the crime scene.

'I will drive back to CBI and wait for Cho and Sabrina' Jane decided and also left. Lisbon rolled her eyes and sighed. This was suspicious. How did Jane know that Carina Johnson has been murdered?

It definitely was no coincidence that he showed up at the newest Red John killing. Red John must have contacted Jane but Lisbon decided to shake him down later.


	8. Repression in Red

**Warning! The following text contains drug abuse, strong language and sex with minor. Although this is an M rated story, I recommend it for being 18+. However, I've warned you ;)**

Chapter 8

Cho called Sabrina on his way and was surprised that she was still awake. He brought her to CBI and was still surprised that she seemed to be quite okay after the message that her aunt got killed by her father. Sabrina was ordered into Lisbon's office and waited there for the boss. She came in and sat down in her chair.

'They just confirmed that this is an authentic Red John murder' she started and looked at the girl who nodded. 'You don't have any other relatives, do you?'

She shook her head.

'Listen, we're trying our best to catch Red John but it would really help if you tell us what you know.'

'I did tell you the most important things and my own father killed my mum and aunt because of it' she said and straightly looked into the agent's face. She saw pity in it, something Sabrina didn't have.

'I know that it is hard for you and it is really much demanded to betray one's own father but you know what he does and has done.'

'Agent Lisbon, I know what he has done to Jane and I have observed Jane since that and I know how he is suffering. And please believe me when I say that I would end this suffer if I could. But I don't know where my father hides right now and after all the happenings in the past three months he doesn't tell me what he plans anymore. I thought he wouldn't even be in Sacramento until tonight' she lied.

'What is the last name he has used?'

'There are so many.'

Lisbon nodded and knew that she did everything in her power. 'Cho will drive you home' she said and Sabrina stood up.

'Lisbon?' The agent looked up once more.

'If you really want to get Red John, you shouldn't trust everyone. He has disciples and relations you cannot even dream of and everybody could be the betrayer. I know that he still has at least two men in FBI and one in this CBI here left' Sabrina warned Lisbon and left the startled agent in her office.

She was thinking about the girl's warning when suddenly her cell phone rang.

It was Van Pelt. 'Ya?'

'Rigsby isn't at home and I have also called her girlfriend. She doesn't have any idea either.'

'That's weird' Lisbon admitted. 'Go home. Cho brings Sabrina back to her flat and we'll see each other tomorrow.'

'Okay' Van Pelt ended the talking and drove home. She was concerned about the fact that Rigsby had suddenly disappeared without leaving any sign or message.

* * *

Sabrina went home and was glad to be out of sight now from the CBI team. But she was scared to hell when she suddenly found her father sitting on the couch in the small living room.

'God, you scared me to hell' she muttered and walked over to him.

Neither god nor hell exists' he answered and remembered the last talk with Jane about this topic when Jane had wished him to go to hell.

'Oh, don't let your followers here that' she answered smilingly and sat down next to him.

'Oh, I can fool them around as much as I want' he said and kissed her on her forehead. 'How's Mr. Jane?'

'I don't know how much he trusts me.'

'Oh, he trusts you with your life. He is being watched. Does he suspect me, Sabrina?'

'No, he arrested you because he thought you would be the last person to be Red John' she said to her father Bret Stiles who smiled and hugged her deeper.

'I know I can count on you.'

'Just a question. Do you have something to do with the disappearing of agent Rigsby?' the girl asked.

Stiles didn't answer directly. She freed herself from the hug and looked into the old man's face. 'I thought you trusted me!' she hissed in disbelief.

'You're spending quite much time with Mr. Jane.'

'I gave him all the information you wanted me to give him. I persuaded him that Red John would not do anything because you couldn't as you were arrested. I gave him a false description of you and—'

'Sabrina' he tried to calm her down.

She breathed deeply and kept silent.

'I have let Rigsby be kidnapped two days ago. I will let him free very soon.'

'Do you torture him?'

'Yes.'

She laughed. 'And Jane said you couldn't harm a fly. You know how risky it is now to act? The CBI is so close to find out that you're Red John. You have given Jane too much hints.'

'Sabrina. I know what I am doing.'

'May I see Rigsby? Watch you torturing him, please?'

He smiled at her. 'That's the girl I know' he said and kissed her on the cheek again.

'Like with Kristina' she whispered and he nodded.

'Come on' he said and stood up.

'Now?' she asked surprised.

'I have to be back at Visualize in three hours. Let us have our fun and then return to our work' he said and she stood up and they walked out of her room.

* * *

'I still can't believe it' Van Pelt muttered. It was the next day and they sat at their desks and worked, well, except for Rigsby, who still wasn't there and except for Jane, who never worked.

'Four years and four bosses' she sighed.

'And Lorelei won't talk' Cho added and stared at his computer.

'Any idea where Rigsby is?' Lisbon asked when she came in. Both agents shook their heads. His girlfriend hasn't heard from him either.

'I don't have a good feeling in this' she muttered and left toward her office.

It didn't take longer than a minute until Cho came back into her office. 'We got a case. Anonymous call who told us an address' he explained and the boss got up again.

* * *

They found Rigsby unconscious in an empty house outside of Sacramento. Van Pelt yelled loudly when she found him in the upper floor, in an empty and dark room, just one lamp was switched on and directly pointed at Rigsby's immobile body. He just lay there, being naked, except for the underpants and there was blood, too much blood, Lisbon thought and ordered Cho to directly call an ambulance.

She kneed down next to Rigsby, felt his pulse and nodded. He was still alive. Then she started to examine the body which lay in the puddle of his own blood. There were cuts and stab wounds by a knife everywhere, his skin wasn't skin-colored anymore, it was reddish swollen because of the many tiny but deep scratches.

'Oh my god, Rigsby' Lisbon muttered and looked up. Van Pelt wasn't even able to speak and Jane stared at the boss, saying nothing, unable to form his thoughts into words, too.

Cho came in, his usual face like always: 'Ambulance is on their way' he informed and joined the silent circle. There was nothing they could do but wait.

Ambulance arrived twenty minutes later and Lisbon accompanied the still unconscious Rigsby to hospital. Without talking much, Cho, crying and red-headed Van Pelt and Jane drove back to CBI. It didn't take long until their boss had heard of it, the boss who came after Wainwright, and he told them to go home for the rest of the day.

Without arguing, they all nodded and left the office, partly glad for being relieved, but partly sad for now hoping for Rigsby's survival. Jane drove home again and sat down on his bed. He sat there for a while, thinking what to do next and it has already become evening when he decided to go out to the park, get a clear mind with fresh thoughts and try to enjoy the nature around him.

It was dark when he arrived and he parked his car and walked through the entrance. There was nearly nobody left there, a few guys in their twenties who Jane ignored. But suddenly he saw a familiar face on a park bench and sat down to her. She shortly looked up.

'Is that dope?' he asked and pointed at her joint.

She nodded looking at it and deeply inhaled. She must be very messed up, he thought and spotted two whiskey bottles next to her, one full and one half full.

'You want?' she asked and held out the joint.

He wasn't sure but he felt so desperate of what has happened to Rigsby and the warning Red John has given him with this act and to expect more, that he took it and tried to inhale it. He started to cough and she took it back and laughed.

'You obviously don't do this the first time, right?' he asked when he came to breathe clearly again.

'When you go to high school, it is unavoidable to get to used to this' she answered smilingly and gave her the half full whiskey bottle.

'Here, it washes away the rasping in the neck' she explained and he took it without thinking.

He didn't know what else to do, Red John seemed nearer than ever before and he had destroyed everything now and Rigsby has just been a warning that more would follow. What was there to lose?

He drank a bit and put the bottle back between them. 'So, what's up, Sabrina?' he asked her.

She took the last, deep drag and threw the cigarette on the ground and put it out with her shoe. She breathed out and thought for a moment. 'I have heard about Rigsby' she answered but didn't mention that most of the cuts were made by herself.

He nodded.

'Jane?...How do you stand this? I mean…'

'How I handle the fact that Red John killed my daughter and wife?' he ended the sentence.

She nodded and took a big sip of the whiskey.

'I don't know. I only live for killing Red John one day. Even if it meant my death' he answered and took the bottle Sabrina offered.

'I just don't know what to do' she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

'I know. I understand you. You feel guilty for helping and for not helping your father, right?' he said and drank.

She nodded and he laid his arm around her shoulders. He emptied the bottle and put it down again.

'Jane? When you kill my father, can you…can you tell me that I still felt like his daughter…despite what he does' she whispered.

'Oh, Sabrina' he said and fondled her arm. He kissed her head and stared into the darkness of the nature again.

'He will understand you. He can't demand you being on his side.'

'I know' she answered and grabbed the next, still full bottle of the transparent liquid. She opened it and it didn't take long for them to empty it, with Jane drinking most of it. He was totally legless when they both got up and stumbling and drunken they walked through the park.

'I am tired' Sabrina played the drunken girl. Sabrina leaned on Jane who tried to hold her but they actually hold each other.

'I'm living right there, you know' she muttered and somehow they managed to enter her flat. She needed her time until the key found the keyhole and stumbled into her room. Jane wasn't even able to talk anymore and directly sat down on her bed.

'I am so at wits end' she said and sat down on his knees.

'So, what shall we do now?' she asked and absent-minded she started to open his vest and shirt.

'Oh, no' he said and held up his arm but didn't stop her from removing his clothes. He felt like being put in clouds, as if what he did was not real and he wondered if it has been the joint or the mixtures of drugs and cheap whiskey.

'Oh god' he muttered when she pushed him on her bed to undress his trousers and she was so fast still in underpants and bra as he could blink. She crawled on top of him and without any of them thinking they started to kiss. Jane didn't know what he did when he started to touch the seventeen-years-old girl's neck, his hands got lower until he fondled her bra and turned her around so that she lay under him.

She turned around to lay on her belly and he tried to open her bra with his teeth. He hasn't done this for so long and the last girl he had slept with has been Lorelei but he didn't remember that now. He threw away her bra and she turned around again, smiling at him and kissing him again. 'Oh Jane' she muttered and removed his underpants.

Jane didn't know what to do, he was too lazy, too drunk and this felt so less like reality. 'Sabrina' he moaned and lay on his back in the bed. He didn't want to move, it was so comfortable right now. She threw away her own underpants and climbed back on top the man. She played with his chest and her skilled fingers massaged him, got lower, until they arrived at what they have searched. She smiled going down and felt his warm and soft skin.

He was half-sleeping already, wondering how much the drugs have been cut or what she had smoked there at all, must have been quite concentrated. He felt how slowly there came this feeling of comfort, like he was at the right place in the right moment and Sabrina started to give him head.

**Please review.**


	9. Headache in Red

**The text may contain content that I do not recommend to be read by under 16/18. It contains sex with minor, etc. For more detailled information, read the warning in chapter 1.**

Chapter 9

Jane woke up and looked around. He knew this room but didn't recognize it at once. It was tiny, only the double-bed, a wardrobe and a desk, everywhere books, but there was no mess, everything was sorted with a system.

Abruptly he sat up. And exactly as sudden his headache said hello. He felt his head and lay down again. It felt as if someone had fully let a hammer fall on it. He looked aside and discovered seventeen-years-old Sabrina lying next to him.

Appalled he widened his eyes. Have they?...No, he tried to calm down himself and turned around again. He directly stared at two open packages of condones. He got nearer and so that they both contained one each, but used. Oh my dearest god, Jane thought and closed his eyes again. First, he had just slept with an under-age and second, his headache was killing him.

He stood up, trying not to break down immediately and started to search his clothes. He felt uncomfortable and embarrassed and wanted to leave as quick as possible.

'Where are you going?' The soft voice frightened him to hell. It was Sabrina, sitting in the bed now, unclothed and naked, of course.

'Hey, listen Sabrina' he started but didn't know what to say. 'It has been a mistake, a huge mistake. I barely remember last night and we were both desperate…I mean…I'm—'

'It's okay, Jane. We were both drunk' she calmed him down and smiled. She didn't seem to have a headache, neither because of the alcohol nor of the drug.

Jane was surprised, any kind of smoking and alcohol in combination left a great headache the next morning and shouldn't be combined with any kind of work the next day _(especially not with working on a coursework in Maths…)_. He nodded and put on his shirt. Fully clothed he left her flat and tried to remember where he had parked his car the night before.

* * *

He entered CBI and encountered Cho and Van Pelt at their usual places in the office. 'Any news from Rigsby?' he asked casually on his way to the couch.

'Yes, he woke up this morning and I talked to him. He says he can't remember anything, he just remembered being tortured by two persons but he can't describe them and can't say if men or women' Van Pelt explained sobbing.

'One of them definitely was Red John' Cho added and looked over to the crying Van Pelt. Jane nodded and lay down on his couch.

'Hey, Jane!' Lisbon said and he opened his eyes again as soon as he has closed them.

'What's up?' he asked.

'I've tried to call you last night' she answered and he sat up again, being reminded on his terrible headache.

His head felt so heavy and light at the same time and as if there was a nebula or just smoke in it instead of a brain. 'Left my cell at home.'

'And where have you been?'

'Well, spending my night somewhere else' he tried to avoid the question as he didn't want to say: 'Hey, I've took the drag of a joint, shared one and a half whiskey bottles and then had sex with a seventeen year old, underage girl.'

Lisbon only nodded and walked back to her own office. She had work to do: Bring Lorelei to talk. But Jane didn't care if Lorelei talked or not. He had his own source for information and he hoped that their trust wasn't destroyed by this night. However, it had felt good…as much as he remembered.

Just the consequences he faced right now weren't quite comfortable. He wondered how Sabrina felt. She was much more used to it, but she had smoked a joint, he didn't know how much exactly, and had drunk even more than him and she was younger and not as heavy as he was.

However, he lay down back on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt awkward, somehow cool and adapted but also so empty. But he also had this kind of happiness that he had last time felt when sleeping with Lorelei. Then he remembered how she told him that it has only been a gift of Red John.

He doubted that Sabrina would really be on the side of her father. She was so cute and Red John being her father really seemed to pull her down a bit.

* * *

Sabrina stood up twenty minutes after Jane had left. She was still a bit tired but she needed to do some work. She had a shower and started to learn for her studies. It was Saturday but she knew that Jane had to work. After Rigsby had appeared being tortured and new hints for Red John had come in, the CBI worked harder than ever on this case.

They just didn't know that Red John was one step ahead of them again. Sabrina stopped studying when her door bell rang. First, she thought it must be Jane but then she knew that it was her father and wasn't surprised when she opened the door.

'How are you, honey?' he asked smilingly when he stepped in. He kissed her on the forehead and sat down on the sofa. She closed the door and sat down next to him

'Jane's a bit lost. You know, after Rigsby.'

'I do know.'

She looked at him not understanding.

'Well, I didn't know how much I could trust you, darling' he explained. 'And therefore I installed tiny video cameras in this flat.'

'You…did…what?' she asked in surprise and opened her eyes wildly.

'I saw everything' he said and didn't lose his smile. 'Come here' he laughed and hugged her deeply. 'You did good. I would have never thought that you get him so far' he admitted and fondled her back.

She smiled at him. 'Dad, I want you to tell me everything you plan. For example tell me when you think again about kidnapping someone of Lisbon's team. I want you to trust me because you already know that I risk everything for you' she said seriously.

He nodded and breathed deeply. 'Have you ever met my 'close circle'? They're judges, FBI agents, CIA agents, crime bosses and leaders of companies. They would do everything for me but of course, I let them be observed daily. I think you should meet some of them' he answered and she started to smile to finally see that her father trusted her.

* * *

'And how did you imagine that?' Lisbon asked pissed. She sat in her chair in her office and looked nerved by everything that existed on earth.

'You told her that she was going to sing and until now she hasn't said a single word' she added and looked at the blonde man sitting on the sofa and staring into nowhere. 'Are you listening to me, Jane?' she asked.

'Jane?'

He looked up suddenly. 'What?' he asked.

'You looking terrible.'

'Thanks, Lisbon.'

'Have you slept this night at all?'

'For a matter of fact, I did. I just didn't wake up in my own bed…'

'You what?' Lisbon asked. First, he slept with Lorelei what Lisbon had to get to know through her and now he had slept with another hooker? Lisbon felt hurt and somehow betrayed, like the last time. She had felt like coming closer to him after they had nearly caught Red John again but now it felt as if Jane was getting farer and farer away every moment. 'Nothing' he said and shook his head.

'Are you drunk?' she asked. This could explain his tired eyes and stoned look and the fact that he slept with another girl.

'I was. Yesterday. Whiskey and dope are not a good combination' he said and stood up. Lisbon stared at him, not able to speak. What the hell was up with Jane?

'Jane?' she asked carefully and shocked by how deep he has sunken last night and was sure that she didn't want any details. But somehow it interested her what kind of slut he had dedicated himself to and she had to admit that she was really kind of jealous.

She felt sorry for Jane and whoever bitch had used him, he wanted to kick her ass. But instead, she remained in her chair, disappointed, sitting there and thinking about what to tell her boss how far they have gotten in the Lorelei-case.

**Please comment.**


	10. Love in Red

**Okay, in this chapter, JISBON starts again ;)**

Chapter 10

'Rigsby, you should stay at home!' Van Pelt said when her ex-boyfriend appeared on Monday morning in CBI HQ.

'Oh, I felt like already having missed so much' he answered and sat down at his desk. 'So, any news?' he asked and sighing Van Pelt started to tell.

Exactly when she was finished explaining news, Lisbon came in and said that they would have a new case.

'Where's Jane?' she asked when they walked toward the elevator.

'No idea' Van Pelt admitted and they entered. Lisbon took out her cell phone and called Jane's number. 'Hey, where are you? We've got a new case' she asked and received a tired moaning as response.

'Jane? How much have you drunk this night?' she queried angrily and then looked over to the other agents who looked very irritated at her. Lisbon ignored them and waited for a response.

'We shared two bottles of whiskey…She drank most of it' Jane admitted and Lisbon heard how he got up from his bed in the motel he was mostly staying in.

'How the hell could you walk home then…or at least to any bed?' she asked surprised.

'Well, smoking anything damps the effect of getting drunk' he explained and it sounded as if he was walking against a wall.

'You…what?' Lisbon screamed when the elevator doors opened and the people waiting stared at her.

'Just one drag' he explained.

'You smoked weed?' she asked.

'Only one drag…I didn't know what it was anyway' he said. 'Where's the body?' he added.

Lisbon sighed and gave him the address. She put back the cell into her pocket and ignored the other agents staring at her.

* * *

It was an easy case to solve and the victim was already on the way to Autopsy, right where Carina and her sister Franziska Johnson were laying, too. Jane sighed when he saw the body of the young girl being carried away, killed by her jealous boyfriend. The team went eating together and during the whole day, Lisbon and Jane didn't speak another word with each other.

It has already become evening again and the CBI agents were leaving HQ one after another. Van Pelt and Rigsby were the last ones to go, arm in arm, because he was still not very fit and she wanted to care for him. Lisbon looked up when somebody knocked at her office door. 'Come in' she said and was surprised to see Jane walking to the chair in front of her.

'Sit down…what's up?'

'I wanted to apologize.'

'For what?' she was amazed, he never apologized for anything.

'For…what I did' he tried to explain. 'I have really been a bit stupid but I needed distraction from…what we're going through at the moment. I just have to think about Sabrina all the time. She must be walking through hell right now…'

'Her own father killed her mother…and he's a serial killer. It must be really hard for her to know on which side to stand. She doesn't want to betray her biological father but she also wants to do the right thing. She has pity with you and I fully understand her' Lisbon answered.

'I haven't slept with the next best bitch' Jane answered but didn't want to mention that he had had sex with Sabrina.

Lisbon sighed. She didn't know how but she somehow forgave him. She looked into his crystal clear blue eyes, deep like an ocean, an ocean she wanted to drown in. She had felt this for so long, she had always…she shook her head.

'Jane' she started but didn't know how to go on. She stood up and walked toward him. She leaned at her table and looked to the ground.

'What's up, Lisbon?' he asked and stepped closer. Lisbon thought about her. Yes, what _was_ up. She didn't know it herself. Perhaps it was time to tell the truth.

'Jane…when…I found out that you have slept with Lorelei and that you have been lovers…'

'She means nothing to me. She works for…'

'Jane! I know…but you must have felt something for her or you wouldn't…I felt…hurt, when I found out. Because I…' She stopped and remembered what he had said before he had shot her. 'Good luck, Teresa. Love you' he had said.

She remembered it right now and she knew that he thought about this moment now, too.

'I love you, Teresa' he muttered silently.

'What?' she asked surprised and looked up. But before she could ask any further, he gave her the answer with stepping forward and pressing a large, gentle and soft kiss on her lips. She felt his mouth, so tender and tasted him. It felt so good, he smelled so good.

She breathed deeply and enjoyed the long kiss. He stopped and looked into her eyes. She knew that it was wrong, but why the hell should she always care about doing the right thing and so she got on tiptoes and responded his kiss, even longer. Like that it was going on and she didn't know by herself how they finally landed in her house and in her bed, cuddling there with each other, not thinking about anything, about any danger that could and would appear, they just lived their lived as it came and so they ended up arm in arm lying in her bed and thinking about how it should go on.

'It has been a mistake' she suddenly said.

'I know' he responded. 'But I don't care.'

She turned her head and looked at him. 'It is wrong' she stated.

'Why?' he asked and fondled her cheek. He could be so gentle and so nice.

He suddenly smiled. 'You don't know herself.'

Lisbon closed her eyes and kissed him again. It only felt so good, why haven't they done this earlier.

'Come on, Teresa' he said. 'You want it, I want it. There is nothing that could stop us and nothing we can regret' he said and closed his arms around her.

She huddled against his chest which felt so warm and shaven what she liked very much and she nodded. He fondled her long, deep brown hair and kissed her head. They both didn't know how wrong they were thinking that this wouldn't have any consequences for them. Especially not, when Stiles would watch any step Jane made.

What Jane didn't know that it was his own mistake that made Red John able to hurt him more than he would have ever dreamed of…


	11. Telling the Red truth

**Haha, I just noticed that Chapter 10 and 11 end with the same last words^^**

Chapter 11

***Two months later***

'Jane, I need to talk to you' Lisbon said when he came into office.

'Hmm?' Jane made lying on the couch.

'It is urgent!' she answered sharply and Jane stood up to follow her.

The agents were staring at them, they knew that something had changed but they didn't know that Jane and Lisbon were now together. They had tried to keep it a secret and it had worked out so far. However, it would be against police rules anyway and they didn't want their new boss to find it out. He closed the door of her office behind him.

'What's up?' he asked and looked at moaning Lisbon who put her hands on the table to find support. Then, she turned around with a face expression, a mixture of grief, fear and anger.

'I'm pregnant' she suddenly explained and Jane couldn't do otherwise than his mouth dropping open and standing there, perplex and overstrained by the situation. He just stood there and after a few seconds, he walked to the sofa and sat down on it.

'Say something' she said seriously and folded her arms.

'I' he started and shook his head. They haven't slept together that often and they had always cared…except for the first time. They had put it on too late, he had known it, damn it!

'Are you…are you sure?' he asked and she nodded.

'I needed to vomit the last three days and I've made five pregnancy tests to be on the safe side. All being positive: Yes, I am sure!' she said and sighed, looking at the ceiling, searching the answer there, not finding it, and looking back at the man she loved.

'Seventh week' she further explained and saw how his eyes opened widely.

'Oh dear' he muttered.

'I only want to know if you want to keep it and I'll keep it' she said.

He looked at her. 'What?'

'Jane! I'm old enough. And I know how to live with the responsibility. I can quit CBI-'

'You won't quit CBI!'

'I will! For our baby. Not yet, but Jane-'

'Do you want to keep it?'

She sighed deeply. 'Yes, I think that, yes, I want to keep it. I mean, only when it is okay for you, I mean, you…'

'Yes' he decided. 'Yes' he repeated and stood up. 'I want you to keep it because I love you and we can stand through this together' he said and kissed her deeply.

They were both so sunken into their emotions that they didn't notice the whole team, Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho, standing outside of the office and staring at them.

'Cho, Grace' Rigsby suddenly hissed and they both looked into the direction of the elevator. There new boss was on the way toward them. Rigsby didn't think long and knocked at the glass window of Lisbon's office. Lisbon and Jane shrieked up and looked at the three agents who already stared along the corridor.

Lisbon loosened the hug of Jane and exactly and this moment they saw their boss coming in. He only wanted to know news about the case they already solved. Actually, it has become boring, they solved the cases and hunted the Red John ghost which just didn't want to appear anymore. Jane still visited Sabrina regularly but her studies took a lot of time and she was always either learning or sleeping.

It was already becoming fall and the leaves were leaving the trees. Also in the following weeks, Lisbon didn't explain the team her pregnancy, she just didn't participate in clearing houses or running after the suspects.

Finally, it was the start of her third month, she worked up the courage to tell their boss about it. She begged Jane to accompany her and promised that she wouldn't tell who the baby was from.

It worked out more or less and Lisbon was ordered to do paperwork and not to overstress herself. Only the team knew about the relationship between Jane and Lisbon and they were so kind not to tell. She only hoped that the boss wouldn't find out, she remembered when she hadn't told Hightower about Van Pelt and Rigsby.

Time was going by, she felt her belly expanding every moment and she was so happy as she had never been before. It was late night when she and Jane got home again. They cooked dinner and it was ten o'clock when they got to bed, Lisbon lying there, on her back and Jane next to her, playing with her belly, listening to it and talking to the little baby. He fondled her skin and she put her hand on his.

'I love you, Teresa' he muttered and kissed her again and again.

'Patrick…do you remember what you've once told me?'

He looked into her beautiful eyes who suddenly seemed a bit scared. 'Hey, what's up?' he muttered.

'You once told me that we could never be together because you fear that whoever is close to you, Red John will hurt. Patrick, I think-'

'Red John won't do anything to you, Teresa. I promise that I will protect you, okay?' he answered directly and took her hand again. He had to admit that he thought about this, too, but it already was over three months now and Red John hadn't made a single move.

Jane promised to himself that if Red John ever did something to Lisbon or their until now unborn baby, he would do _everything_ and hurt _everybody_ to get his revenge. Unfortunately, that was the same he has told himself when his wife and daughter had been killed. He sighed and hugged Lisbon deeply.

'Nothing will happen to you, not when I'm around' he whispered into her ear and kissed her long, brown hair. He just loved her too much, another hit back he couldn't stand.

Then, he would go crazy. More crazy, than two years psychiatry could ever recover, he told himself and cuddled next to Lisbon and their common, unborn child, not knowing that it would be the last moment to do so for a very long time…

* * *

It was evening when Stiles rang the door bell at his daughter's flat. She opened surprised to see him. 'Do you have time?' he asked and came in.

'Well, I was learning' she answered and pointed at the kitchen table which was overfilled with medicine books and paper full of notes. He nodded.

'How are studies and your job?' he asked.

'I love medicine' she explained and closed the books, not before marking the page she had been on. 'And being a waitress isn't that bad.'

'You didn't think I wouldn't find out that you're a 'waitress' in a strip club' he stared at her with his light blue eyes.

She smiled. 'I like it there' she answered. 'Why are you here?' she added.

'You know Lisbon's pregnant?'

'Is that a question?'

He laughed gently. 'I want Jane to remember what he is actually fearing. What does he fear most?'

'That something happens to the persons close to him' Sabrina said and added one and one to the calculation. 'What do you want to do with Lisbon?' she asked interested.

'No physical harm' he answered. 'I tell you on the way' he said and took her hand and they both walked over to his car.

Whatever Stiles planned, Sabrina knew that this would bring down Jane more than he would have ever dreamed of.


	12. Operating the Red ladies

**The following chapter may contain physical and psychological harm done to a character of this story, furthermore drug abuse and incest, although no sexual act is being described, it is only hinted in one sentence of the text.**

**I do not own anything.**

Chapter 12

It was around ten o'clock in the night and Sabrina was glad that it was a Friday evening and that she didn't need to be out of bed early the next day or go to university. She nodded to her father and they stepped out of the car. They entered Lisbon's house silently and walked up to the bed room. Sabrina saw her father smiling when he saw the cute pair lying on the bed.

She had to admit, they were really sweet, Lisbon with her baby belly and Jane with his hands around her. They were obviously sleeping and Sabrina stepped forward and pulled out a little tissue and a bottle of awkward smelling liquid. She soaked it and pushed it on Jane's mouth. He woke up and opened his eyes. He looked around but then immediately lost consciousness.

Sabrina knew that he wouldn't remember this tiny moment of being awake this night. Lisbon has woken up, too and stared at her, before getting pushed the liquid under her mouth, too and losing consciousness as well.

'Good' Stiles muttered and he took Lisbon into his arms and carried Lisbon downstairs. He put her on the backseats of the car and went to the driver's seat. Sabrina sat down next to Lisbon and put on her black mask. She gave the red one to her father which he put on the seat next to him. Just for the case.

It took twenty minutes driving until Lisbon woke up again, staring into the face of a masked person. 'Where am I? Who are you?' she asked confused.

She barely saw anything, it was dark and her vision was blurry and she only smelled some clinical liquid, like Ethan or Ethyl alcohol, she didn't know, and lost consciousness again. Another forty minutes later, and Red John and his daughter have arrived at their goal, a little shed in the desert, outside of the town.

Stiles took the body and carried Lisbon inside to put her down on a metallic table that resembled medicine tables. They waited ten minutes until there came in three other persons, all came by one car. Two male doctors and one woman.

'Hello, honey' she whispered and kissed Stiles.

'Hey, Lorelei. I haven't seen you for quite a while' he answered in a charming tone and wiped his hand through her hair.

'I missed you' he lied. Just another girl fooled by him, Sabrina thought watching them both. She knew that her father wasn't very interested in girls, he saw them as objects to fool them around, she remembered Rebecca and so many other women who believed they had been loved by him. But actually, Sabrina knew that she was the only girl that was important to her father, the only girl who helped him and who he fully trusted.

'Are you sure? It isn't safe' he asked Lorelei but she only nodded.

'It's a pleasure' she answered and lay down on the second table next to Lisbon.

'It is very risky' Sabrina whispered into her father's ear when she stepped next to him.

'I hope it works but if not, I'm not sorry for any of the girls' he whispered back and father and daughter both smiled evilly.

'I think they will need their time' Stiles added when Lisbon and Lorelei both got injected an anesthetic.

Sabrina nodded and they left the shed where the most famous and best medicines of west coast, disciples of Red John, of course, started to extract the fetus in Lisbon's belly and plant it into Lorelei's body. It was a difficult operation and it nearly never succeeded, especially because the unborn child already was so old. But Stiles had accepted the risk, if it worked or not, it would break Jane if he lost his child.

'What now?' Sabrina asked when they sat in the car and drove back toward the city. It was still the mid of the night.

'We will return in four hours to see if the operation was successful' he answered.

Thirty minutes later they arrived back at Sabrina's little flat in the suburbs of the town. They got in and sat down on the couch.

'What do you think, how will Jane react when he finds out Lisbon and her little baby missing?' Stiles asked and his daughter leaned her head against his shoulder.

She put her evil smile on again. 'Poor Mr. Jane' she said ironically.

'We should make sure that he doesn't think about suicide. We still need him to stay in the game and to play along' he said and started to play with her hair.

'Oh, I make that sure' she answered trustfully. 'Like the last time he was down.'

'Yes…how did you get Lorelei out of CBI arrest?'

'I have my people there' he answered.

'But not in the inner circle' she stated as she had already become to know his inner circle, the people he trusted most.

'No, therefore he has always been to close to Jane' Stiles answered and pushed his daughter closer to him. 'How have you got Jane into your bed?' he asked.

'He was drunk and he only needed one drag to get half-way high' she laughed.

'Do you still have some stuff?' he asked.

'Dad, you've got a church to run' she said ironically surprised.

He laughed silently. 'I have an excuse for not turning up this morning and they _really_ believe me everything I say' he sighed and kissed her on her head.

Well, of course Sabrina didn't doubt how Bret Stiles could fool his believers around, she had experienced it from time to time and so she stood up and walked over into her bed room. She hid some drugs in the draw of her night table, unavoidable when you tried to experience Sacramento's night life.

She didn't take much or regularly, only from time to time, when she wanted a trip, or met a boy in the strip bar or when she walked through the worst districts of the town searching an adventure. She came back to the living room with two little plastic bags of white powder. She gave him one and sat down.

'It has advantages to play hustler for a dealer, right?' her father asked.

'Are you watching me all the time?' she asked a little nerved by the surveillance.

'Sabrina, understand, I cannot afford-'

'To be distrusted. But I am your own daughter! Trust me!' she hissed and opened the little package.

'Proof me' he answered back. 'Proof me that I can trust you.'

'How?' she asked and put back the empty bag on the table. He smiled and only thought about a possibility.

* * *

Sabrina hasn't noticed that she had dozen off until she woke up again. She looked around and first noticed the open condone package on her table with a used one inside and then, when she turned around, her father lying next to her in her bed.

She closed her eyes again and felt how the headache slowly went off. She hasn't even taken so much. She looked back at her alarm clock and noticed that three hours already were gone by.

* * *

About an hour later, Stiles and his daughter arrived at the shed outside of Sacramento. The doctors were bending over Lisbon and Lorelei, both still peacefully sleeping.

'How's it going?' Stiles asked.

'They're both stable and the operation has been successful. The child is alive and now in Lorelei's body. There should be no side-effects' the doctor answered.

'Quite a miracle after having such a place to work. At least clear and sterile. And the tools we needed' the other doc answered.

Stiles nodded and sat down on the bed where Lisbon was lying now. He touched her hair. 'Such a beautiful girl. I would have loved to have one like her among my disciples' he murmured.

'What about Lorelei, now?' Sabrina asked.

'Oh, she will bear the child of Patrick and Teresa. After that, I won't have any use for her anymore' her father explained.

'May I kill her?'

He nodded. 'You never liked her, right?'

She shook her head.

'Well, one thing you and Patrick seem to have in common.'

'Dad!'

'Don't worry. I trust you…We will bring Lisbon home, soon. And then we will make her believe that her child is gone forever' Stiles answered cruelly and fondled Lisbon's soft cheek.

'I hope you watched the ending of Kill Bill, too' Sabrina muttered. She remembered the movie where the little child has also been taken away from the protagonist and that she has believed it dead as well. After she had fought for her cruel revenge she had killed the one who had taken the child away from her. _(In case you know the movie "Kill Bill", I've written a fanfic in which Bill does not die; as in most of my fanfics the evil don't die...)_

Sabrina only hoped that it wouldn't come so far. She knew that her father would use the common child of Jane and Lisbon to train it being a killer like he was and like his own daughter was. So that they could carry on his work and the game on Jane forever.

**Please comment. Yes I know that it is not very possible to implant a three months year old unborn child into an other mother's belly but it needed to be done in this story. I try to keep the rest as realistic as possible.**


	13. Dreaming the Red lake

Chapter 13

_Jane was falling. He fell down, not opening his eyes to know that he was travelling with incredible speed and that under him, there was nothing. He somehow knew that it was wrong, that it couldn't be real. He hasn't been falling for such a long time, nightmares, yes, but not falling into a bottomless canyon. Then, he opened his eyes and saw Lisbon next to him._

_She had her eyes closed, her hair was flattering in the wind. She was falling, too. Jane looked around, he saw rocks, it looked like a desert, like Grand Canyon but not that red, more ocher-tones. It was all so quick, he fell so fast and could nearly see the details. 'Jane!' Lisbon suddenly screamed. Jane turned around and looked at her. She seemed scared somehow._

_She pointed down and he suddenly saw where they were falling. Under them it was black, it was an endless canyon, like a brown tunnel that ended in the black._

_'Good. As long as it doesn't take an end, I can't land hard on the ground' Jane thought but then he saw that the bottomless tunnel had a bottom. There was a red sea and both Jane and Lisbon were falling toward that sea._

_'No!' Lisbon cried when they saw the light red liquid with bubbles as if it was an everglade._

_'It's okay. It's all okay' Jane tried to calm her and himself down although he didn't know why. They were falling so fast and he couldn't stop himself. The red sea came closer every second and then he felt himself dunking in the liquor. He looked around, it was shiny red and he saw the daylight vanishing over him._

_But where was Lisbon? He couldn't see her anywhere. Then he spotted her. She was still going down, toward the bottom of the sea._

_'Wait!' Jane wanted to scream and as it was a dream he wasn't surprised that he could yell and breathe under water. Actually, he didn't need to breathe. He started to swim down toward where the red became darker and where Lisbon was, she seemed to still falling, as if the liquid wouldn't stop her. He swam faster and faster and the red became darker._

_He didn't see the sunlight anymore, only dark red. Then he noticed that Lisbon was drowning farer and farer away, so he swam faster and faster but it seemed as if he wouldn't move anyway. In panic of losing her, he turned around but saw nothing but red._

_Was it blood he was swimming in? He suddenly wondered._

_Whose blood was it? And why was it so much? He looked up where the red color became lighter, but suddenly it seemed like a storm was coming. There was wind, wind under water, and the light red got as dark as the red under him. Around him, only dark red, he felt like swimming in space, he couldn't see anything else._

_He started to panic, he couldn't escape, there was only red, nothing more, no up no down, no left or right. Then he heard a laughter, it was a loud laughter, not gently, but evil until he noticed that it was Lisbon laughing. It was a girl, no question, but it was Lisbon, so sure and then she appeared next to Jane again._

_He wanted to grab her and hold her tight, so that she couldn't fall away anymore but then she disappeared into vapor, into white and black vapor, she was still laughing at him, saying nothing, then she was gone and Jane was alone in the red liquid again, alone, nothing else than red blood in which he was diving._

_(Hihi, I _love _writing dream sequences^^)_

He woke up and sat down straight. He breathed deeply and quickly, short. He sweated, his night-shirt was wet already. 'Oh my god' he murmured when he thought about that dream. Then he looked aside and noticed that he was alone in bed. Lisbon was not sleeping next to him.

'Teresa?' he asked surprised. This time it was no dream anymore, he pinched himself and it hurt, so it wasn't him. He was curious and walked down the house to the kitchen. No Lisbon, he walked over to the living room, no Lisbon.

'Teresa? 'Teresa?' he screamed without success. Lisbon was not there. A bit panicking he walked back upstairs and saw that her cell phone was still on the night table. Her clothes were still there where she had removed them last night. He looked at the clock. It was half past nine in the morning, a Saturday morning.

'Lisbon?' he asked once more into nowhere but no answer was given, he was alone.

* * *

Jane arrived at CBI but there was still no sign of Lisbon. Van Pelt tried to calm him down but Jane couldn't think for another possibility than Lisbon has been kidnapped.

'But who?' Grace asked confused.

'Red John' he answered and sat down on the sofa again.

'Why?' Cho asked neutrally.

'He wants to destroy our baby. He wants to destroy her to destroy my life. He wants to kill everybody who is close to me.'

'Sounds as if he was jealous' Rigsby mentioned.

'I don't know. I don't think so. He has power, he has girls, too…Lorelei, Rebecca, well, had them.'

'Lorelei escaped' Cho said.

'What?'

'She escaped last night after you and Lisbon have been at home. We didn't want to disturb you.'

'Great.'

'But Red John only uses his girls. He uses them for performing murders or he usually kills them' Van Pelt mentioned.

'Well, except for his own daughter' Rigsby agreed.

'Sabrina' Jane muttered surprised. He needed to visit her. If Red John did anything to his child and love, Sabrina would know it.

And she would help him, as Lisbon and her child were the only things that mattered for Jane in his life right now. Now, he could make Sabrina proof, how much he could trust her.

* * *

It was early afternoon when he arrived out of breath at her flat and rang the door bell. He was surprised because she looked as if she wouldn't have slept for a single second this night.

'Jane?' she asked surprised and let him in.

'Have you smoked again?' he asked because of the look of her eyes.

'No, only taken a bit stuff' she answered and sat down.

'You have a serious problem' he mentioned.

'You, too' she responded and Jane examined the room. Only books everywhere, she seemed to have been learning.

'But I can calm you down' she said. 'Lisbon is still alive.' She sat down next to him.

'How do you know?'

'My dad told me.'

'Your…he kidnapped her? Why?'

She breathed deeply but didn't respond. 'Jane, listen to me. I'm sorry. I have nothing to do with this. He told me when it was too late and he forbid me to call you. You need to bring him down as soon as possible. He must be in Sacramento these days.'

'Sabrina! What happened?' Jane asked but exactly in this moment his cell phone rang. 'Excuse me' he muttered and took the call along.

'We've got an anonymous call where to find Lisbon' Cho explained.

'I'm on my way' Jane said and Cho gave him the address.

'They found her' he explained and stood up.

'May I come with you?' she asked. He thought for a moment but then nodded. 'Jane, I'm so sorry for what my father does. But he doesn't trust me anymore and I don't get any new information.'

'Can't you just give me a detailed description or tell me who he is?'

'Jane, I can't…' He nodded again, understanding that this was too much for her and he knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill his own daughter. She feared for her life, it was natural, and she was only seventeen.


	14. Coping the Red verity

**This chapter describes...well, actually, a strip club scene...or something like that. ;)**

Chapter 14

Jane and Sabrina arrived at the abandoned house in the neighborhood of Sacramento. It was empty for years and reminded Jane on the scene where they have found the 'dead' Kristina Frye years ago.

They waited until Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt arrived and together they walked to the door. Cho looked around and kicked it open. The three agents pulled out their weapons and Jane and Sabrina followed carefully.

'Clear!'

'Clear!'

'Here, I've found something' Rigsby suddenly yelled. They gathered in front of the closed door which was painted red. Jane went forward and opened it. The first thing he saw, was the red smiley in front of him.

The room was dark, only one lamp enlightened the crying blood-paint. When he stepped further in, he noticed a person lying on the bed under it.

'Lisbon' he moaned and ran to her. She didn't move. He turned her around and stopped breathing. She was lying there, she wore a deep black dress, she looked so beautiful, her eyes were closed and her belly was thin. 'No!' Jane screamed when he touched her belly and felt and saw that nothing was there.

'How?' he shouted and Van Pelt dragged him away from the body.

Cho went to her and lay his fingers on her neck. 'She still got pulse' he informed and Rigsby pulled out his cell to call an ambulance.

* * *

Van Pelt has accompanied Lisbon to hospital. She had called Rigsby that Lisbon was in stable state but that she had lost her baby during a medical operation. Rigsby had told Jane and since that, he only sat on the couch, leaning against Sabrina who closed her arms around him to solace him.

Cho and Rigsby tried to figure out who owned this abandoned house and where the anonymous call has come from but all in all, they were happy to have Lisbon back although especially Rigsby could understand how Jane must feel.

He has just lost his baby, he seemed to be very calm but in his interior, Jane was fighting himself. He could stand up and kill everybody around him, he only tried to solve his anger with mental meditation and Sabrina's warm skin was perfect for this not to get driven crazy.

* * *

Her eyes hurt. She wanted to sleep again and wanted to roll over to the other side but she couldn't move. She opened her eyes, but the light was so bright. She blinked several times and saw a white room. A clinical smell entered her nose. A hospital, great, she thought but suddenly sat up. A hospital?, she thought suddenly and looked around.

'Lisbon!' Grace said and stood up.

'Where am I?' the boss asked confused. What has happened? She looked around.

'What is the last thing you can remember?'

'I was sleeping in my bed, with Jane. Oh my god, where is he?'

'He's okay.'

'Van Pelt, what happened?' Lisbon screamed and looked down on her. 'My baby' she suddenly gasped when she saw her flat body. 'My baby!' she screamed in a high voice.

'Lisbon, it's-'

'Where is my baby? What happened?'

'Try to calm down…'

'Calm down? My baby? Where is…what happened? Grace! What happened?' she screamed loudly and lashed about.

'Lisbon! Boss…' Van Pelt said anxiously.

'No!' Lisbon cried, single tears ran from her eyes over the cheeks.

'No' she moaned. This was not fair, she has lost her baby. She has lost the greatest gift she should receive forever. 'What happened?' she asked and leaned back in the bed.

Van Pelt sighed and looked at her. 'You have been abducted. Your child…has been removed during an illegally performed medical operation.'

'What?' she asked not believing what she has just heard. 'Who?' was the only question she could ask.

'Red John' Grace answered.

'No' Lisbon moaned and looked aside.

In that moment, Jane entered. He ran toward her, grabbed her hand and kissed her on her forehead. 'Teresa. I love you. We can stand this through' he whispered but received nothing more and a slap on his cheek.

'You!' Lisbon screamed suddenly and pushed him away.

'This happens all because of you!' she yelled in anger. Her eyes got wrathfully. 'Red John has done this because of you! I don't want to see you! He did this to you! But why me? Why me?' she screamed and got more silent.

Grace looked at Jane and he looked back. Lisbon turned around and seemed to wish to be let alone. The agent and the counselor fulfilled that wish and left the room.

'She is confused and has no idea. You must understand' Van Pelt tried to calm Jane down. He nodded but knew that his love has been right. Red John has done this because of him. He was the reason why Lisbon and he have lost their greatest luck. He was bad for her, he only brought her misery.

'Jane? Everything okay?' Van Pelt asked. He nodded.

'Yeah. I need some time for myself' he answered and stepped into his car. Van Pelt watched him driving away and still surprised she returned to CBI.

* * *

'How's Jane?' Rigsby asked.

'Acting strange' she responded and sat down at her computer.

'Well, he has just lost his child' the agent commented and returned to his work. The only curious thing was that nobody knew where he had driven. Jane didn't know it for a long time, either. He didn't know if he should just run away or if he should turn again to Sabrina, who was at home again.

Jane needed to be alone but he also needed someone who cared for him and Sabrina always understood him and had always given him help. When he arrived, he was surprised not to see her but remembered that she used to wait table somewhere at nights but he didn't recall the name of the night club. Hence he started searching and according to his knowledge about her he also tried to worst strip clubs in town.

It was after ten o'clock but the night wasn't dark here. Neon lights and candle lights enlightened the streets and showed the most quirky and weird figures crawling out of the darkness. He felt awkward wandering among half and fully naked women on the streets or in showcases and old and young men, nearly all of them smoking and drinking funny, colorful stuff.

He found her finally when he entered a door which led into a dark corridor, only enlightened with electric candles. A single stairway downstairs followed and he ended up in a colorful and loud strip club, with dozens of tables and cages. It was a bit foggy of fog machines, smoking and hookah.

The waitresses were mostly nude and didn't complain when being touched by drunken men or women. The music was far too loud and mostly a mix of hip hop, rap and techno. Jane felt uncomfortable and was glad that it was so full here.

Finally, he saw Sabrina, the tall, pale girl with taut and perfects boobs, she was wearing a short, hot black panties and a kind of black, silver corset which was meant to be worn without any bra or anything else.

He must smile looking at her, it was typical. The most brilliant persons liked to get to the lowest level some times. She didn't complain being touched by a sixty-year old drunk guy, well, Jane had always wondered why she hasn't complained about their common night, he was already in his forties, too.

He walked straight over to her. She was just putting empty glasses in the sink. 'Hey, Sabrina' he cried standing behind her. It was really incredibly loud in the bar.

She looked around, surprised to see him. 'How did you find me?' she asked raising an eyebrow.

'I needed to visit every single strip club here in Sacramento' he answered. 'Can I talk to you?'

She nodded and whispered some words to another waitress who nodded. 'Follow me' she turned again to Mr. Jane and he went after her through a door with 'Authorized staff only' written on it. He met some stripper and waitresses in the corridor but followed Sabrina outside of the building.

They entered a little courtyard where it was dark except for one little street lamp. There were empty beer bottles and cigarettes on the ground.

'So, how is Lisbon?' she asked.

'I want to end this hunt!' Jane determined clearly.

Sabrina stared at him, he was sure that she understood what he meant. 'How?' she simply asked.

'If he doesn't stop torturing and killing all of the people I develop feelings for…I want to run away.'

'You don't know how much power he has.'

'Therefore I need you.'

'I'm listening.'

'Do you help me?'

'When you have a plan that will work out.'

'You know how he acts and what he plans. I want to go away where nobody finds me.'

'Where he doesn't find you.'

'Exactly. You say he has people everywhere.'

'That's right. I've shortly met his inner circle. And the two doctors who performed the operation on Lisbon.'

'Where can't he find me?' he asked impatiently. 'Sabrina, understand. I need to go away, away from everybody. He destroys my environment. As long as I am here, everybody here is in danger.'

'You need to calm down, Jane!' she said patiently.

He looked at her. She walked over to the garbage can next to them and picked up a package of cigarettes from behind them.

'I don't smoke' he answered strictly. 'And you shouldn't either.'

'I actually don't. Not regularly and not much. I could stop every time.'

'Everyone says this.'

'But I can.'

Well, he didn't doubt. She seemed to be very self-disciplined.

She opened the package and gave him a cigarette. 'Can't we share?' he asked and remembered the headache he had had after smoking the dope.

She nodded smilingly and he put it into his mouth she enlightened it and he took the first drag. 'Never smoked?' she asked ironically and hid package and lighter again.

'Never smoked dope before' he answered. Coughing he gave her the cigarette.

She smiled. 'You should first start with Hookah, it tastes better, then this here and then dope.'

'I believe it isn't only cigarettes that's hidden there' he said pointing over to the garbage can.

'Right' she answered and blow out the smoke. 'So, what have you thought about with running away?' she asked.

'Don't know.'

'Abroad?' she gave him the cigarette again.

'Perhaps' he answered. She was right, it really calmed him down.

She nodded. 'I know some place.'

He was surprised that she could really help him in his situation. He took a deep breath.

'How come?'

'My father used to have some hidings abroad but some of them have been discovered by police and aren't used anymore. I know a place where you are safe from him, from police and from everybody else. Only I know where it is…well, I guess my father doesn't even remember.'

'Have you been there before?' He gave her the cigarette back.

She nodded, took the last drag and grinded it on the floor. 'I need to go back. My shift ends at five. Then we'll meet back here and you grab your things right now, okay?' she asked.

'Yep' he answered and she went back into the bright night club.

**Please review.**


	15. Escaping the Red country

Chapter 15

It was half past five when Jane and Sabrina both sat in her car and started driving toward southern direction. 'Where are we going?' Jane had asked a dozen of times. But she had always avoided the answer and told him to sleep.

And it didn't take long until he finally doze off and stopped noticing wherever they drove. With the help of Sabrina they have enabled the GPS-chip in Jane's cell phone so that he could be called but not located by Lisbon and CBI. He knew that they would try to find him and therefore he needed a really secure hiding.

The early morning has begun and the sun was in zenith when Patrick Jane finally woke up. 'Where are we?' he asked surprised about the intense sun although it was already October.

'Mexico?' he asked when he saw a high fence at the horizon. Around them was nothing more than desert. 'Where the hell are we?'

'I assume you do not want everybody to know that you left the country?' she asked.

'No' he agreed. There came a gas station where Sabrina stopped. Jane waited in the car when she went paying. He wondered why it took so long although nobody else was there.

Finally, the girl and an elderly man in his sixties came out together to the car. Jane stepped out of the car and Sabrina explained: 'This is Miguel. He can bring us over the border without being registered for leaving. So neither CBI nor anybody else will know, okay?' Jane nodded surprised.

He barely understood a word when Sabrina and Miguel started talking in fast Spanish but she translated for him _(The reason why Sabrina shouldn't quit Spanish lessons! It could be useful when smuggling Jane out of the US^^)_. 'There's going to be a van which brings food over the border. They will take us with them.'

Jane nodded and took his clothes out of the car. Sabrina parked it behind the gas station and they waited together in the heat of the desert.

In the afternoon the delivery truck arrived and after the blink of an eye Sabrina and Jane found themselves in a small part between two walls.

'How did you manage this?' Jane asked surprised and anxiously looked around. He didn't feel so sure about what he was doing anymore. She smiled.

'I have my relations. Like my father.'

'And he doesn't know about them?'

'Not all' she answered.

Jane nodded. They suddenly stopped and they heard footsteps. Sabrina lay her pointing finger on her mouth and Jane nodded understanding. There was some talking and only two minutes later the truck drove again. After twenty eternity-minutes, the barrier was opened again and Sabrina and Jane were let into freedom again. She thanked the driver with a small kiss on his cheek and smilingly, he didn't get a kiss from such a beautiful woman all days, he drove away.

'And now?' Jane asked desperately.

They were on a road in the mid of the desert. 'Isn't the first time' she admitted and they walked on. Hundred meters later she jumped from the road over the lateral drainage ditch and then climbed it down.

'What…?' he couldn't fulfill his question when she took out a small moped. 'I planned it all' she explained and head-shaking they drove the next three miles through the barren landscape. They entered a small city, it was dusty and brown-ocher colors were everywhere.

They drove through the streets until she stopped at an abandoned shed a bit outside of downtown. She opened the door and let him walk in.

'This is your hideout?' he asked surprised.

'Well, I have been here from time to time to meet my father, for example. You stay in here until I call you, okay?' He put his small bag on the floor. There was a small living and eating room, a kitchen and he guessed a sleeping room and bath in the upper floor.

'There must be something in the fridge. But don't let anybody know that you're here, okay?' she asked seriously.

'That's absolutely cool!' he was so amazed, he would have never guessed this from Sabrina.

She smiled. 'I'll get back to Sacramento, okay? You can stay here for a while but only answer the phone when my number appears on the display. And I hope that electricity and water here still work…'

'Sabrina…thank you so much' he said and hugged her deeply.

'That's the least I could do for you…I mean, I really want to see my father behind bars, but he is so powerful and I cannot do it alone. I need you, Patrick' she said and he looked into her deep brown eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he gave her a long and deep kiss.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and kissed again. 'Do you really need to go already?' he asked alluringly.

'I think it doesn't hurt when I stay here for a few minutes' she answered and kissing they went over to the couch in the living room. Actually, Jane should have gotten suspicious why there was food in the fridge, why there wasn't dust everywhere and how easy it has been to get here. But he forgot to be careful and he forgot the rules he had kept playing for the last years.

He only wanted to forget, Lorelei had shown him, and then betrayed him but he was so sure that Sabrina would never betray him. And so they removed their clothes and did it for another time before she needed to go back and leave Patrick on his own in the abandoned, Mexican shed. He still sat there and thought about what they have done.

Why the hell has he done this? She was seventeen, she was a young girl and she was the daughter of Red John? This was so much out of his character, he had no idea how…At one go the scales fell from his eyes. He compared her to Lisbon, all the time.

Well, Lisbon had dark brown, a bit curly hair, a short bangs, Sabrina had exactly the same hair cut, perhaps the hair on her forehead a bit aside, but the same dark brown hair color, although she had some blonde hair strands, too. Both Lisbon and Sabrina had brown eyes, the same color, both were really thin, Sabrina was more muscular, but they were so similar, Jane hadn't noticed before _(yes, they do really look very similar)_.

Sabrina didn't take the moped back to the border, but she drove further to the next bigger city, where one of Red John's closest disciples already waited for her. In a private plane, which Bret Stiles owned, they flew back to San Francisco and then he drove her back to Sacramento where her father already waited for her in her flat.

'I assume you have bugged the whole apartment?' Sabrina asked when she entered her room.

'Of course' Stiles answered. 'How naïve Jane was to believe that he could trust you' he said and Sabrina sat down next to him. 'He's been observed day and night.'

'Good' she answered. 'He's more clever than you think.'

'I do not underestimate him.'

'I hope so.'

'You fear my life?'

'I fear that he finds out who you truly are. And in his anger, nobody can stop him!'

'You've slept with him again.'

'Stop watching me!'

'It is fun watching how you fool him around, my dear' Stiles answered and touched his daughter's hand. 'I fully trust you.'

'How's Lorelei?'

'She is being cared. You may kill her after the baby is born.'

Sabrina nodded and smiled again her evil smile.

'I think you should learn a bit now' her father said and pointed at the open books on the table.

'Medicine is hard.'

'It was your wish' he answered, kissed her on her forehead and disappeared out of her room. She still sat there and after a minute, she took the book and started reading something about electrochemistry in the body.

* * *

'Where the hell is Jane?' Lisbon asked aggressively when she entered the big office of the CBI agents.

'Shouldn't you still be in hospital?' Rigsby asked and looked up from his computer.

'Get him here, now! We have a new case and he should at least turn up at the crime scene!' she barked and disappeared in her own office again.

'What was that?' Van Pelt asked and the other agents just shook their heads.

* * *

'I can't reach Jane. He doesn't answer his phone' Cho informed Lisbon.

'Then track down the GPS chip!'

'Doesn't work either. It seems as if it was disabled.'

'He isn't able to do that.'

'Perhaps he had help.' Lisbon sighed and grabbed her gear. 'Then let's visit the crime scene without him. He is not _that_ necessary' she rushed by and Cho closed the door.

**Please review!**


	16. To be like a Red rag to a bull to so

**Again a scene that could be described with 'romantic' or 'erotic' content. Oh my God! *Roll my eyes***

Chapter 16

Jane sat in the abandoned shed and cursed himself that he hadn't anything to read. But at least he had time to think about how to carry on his life. He lay on the couch in the same position like he used to lie on it in CBI. He could trust Sabrina, he could trust Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho.

Lisbon was angry with him, understandable. But however Jane looked at it, it ended up in him against Red John and his disciples. He had no idea how organized his arch-enemy was. And Jane had no idea how to defeat him, he seemed to always be one step ahead of him.

He remembered how he had brought 'Lisbon's head' in this box to Lorelei and how foolish he had been thinking that he would really meet Red John. He would never come closer to Red John, he would always know what he planned. His only opportunity was either join him or commit suicide.

Jane shook his head. He needed his revenge, he needed vengeance to die. He had told Lisbon that before, Red John needed to be dead, only then Jane could die, too.

* * *

Time went by and Lisbon thought about this far too often. She hasn't heard anything about Jane for over one week now and started to worry. She had a bad conscience because she had been so angry and severe with him. She wanted to apologize and only hoped he wouldn't start all over again. Only half a year ago, he had already appeared after being vanished for six months in which he had started a relationship with Lorelei, one of Red John's disciples who recently escaped.

Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby seemed to miss Jane, too and it took longer than usual to solve cases. Lisbon has spoken with Sabrina several times but she didn't know anything either about Jane's whereabouts. Lisbon still was depressive about the loss of her baby but she had refused to take vacation and worked now longer than usual because she didn't want to end up as a drinker.

Every night the bottle in the draw in the desk in her office smiled at her and every time Lisbon closed the draw again. She knew that she wouldn't be able to carry it on like that all the time. She would get drunk soon, every evening and…she didn't even want to think about that. She blamed Jane for everything and needed him back as soon as possible, to control her anger and to control her love. After all, she had developed strong feelings for him and these feelings required needs.

Within the time she got more nerved and aggressive. She didn't know that Sabrina used to visit Jane from time to time, she helped him to get a job at a service station in Mexico, illegally paid, of course, but Jane could carry on his life without being persecuted by Red John or anybody else.

He didn't know that his nemesis watched him daily, that he was never alone and that he couldn't trust his only ally, Sabrina, the spy. It became winter, a mild and soft winter in Mexico and there was not a single day snow in Sacramento, as usual. The team got nervous, nobody has heard from Jane and the last time they had heard from him after such a long break, they had faked Lisbon's and Rigsby's death and their boss Wainwright had died.

So none of the team started to search him and call him anymore. They knew that Jane would return, one day.

* * *

It was the second week of February when Bret Stiles summoned his daughter to hospital of San Francisco. He welcomed her waiting in the corridor and explained that Lorelei's baby was about to come, well, actually Jane's and Lisbon's baby.

'Come on' he whispered to Sabrina and they stopped in front of the big doors, behind which the accouchement was taking place. It took three hours of waiting in which both, father and daughter, hoped it would succeed because this baby would bring them such a wonderful possibility to hurt Jane.

They finally were allowed to visit Lorelei and she gave Sabrina the little baby. She held it in her arms and played with her finger with the little baby which tried to grab her finger with his tiny hands. Sabrina smiled and saw that her father was happy, too.

'She's so cute' the daughter said looking at the small girl.

'How do we call her?' Lorelei asked and Stiles held her hand. He smiled, too. 'I would like to call her Charlotte…' he started but Sabrina shook her head.

'No…That would give Jane a second chance.'

'Any proposing?' her father asked.

'Let me think' she answered.

* * *

It was evening when Lorelei and her baby left the hospital. Sabrina drove her to a little flat Stiles had organized for them. 'Do you get along on your own?' Sabrina asked and Lorelei nodded.

'When are you going to give him her?' she asked.

'Soon' Sabrina lied and drove back to Sacramento.

Their plan was to kill Lorelei and to hurt Lisbon's and Jane's child. This would break Jane more than he could have ever dreamed of. But first they needed to get their little daughter to know.

* * *

Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby sat at their computers. They just finished the reports of their latest case. Suddenly, Van Pelt got an e-mail.

'New mail, Grace?' Rigsby asked when he heard the typical computer sound.

'It's anonymously sent' Grace said surprised. Cho and Rigsby looked at each other and walked over to their colleague.

'Open it' Cho said and they read: 'As you have just finished with your last case, I give you a new one: Bakerstreet 49. Call Jane.'

'That's suspicious' Cho commented.

'A new Red John case?' Rigsby asked.

'What?' a female voice said surprised.

They all turned around. 'Boss, haven't heard you coming.'

'I just got this email' Van Pelt said.

Lisbon read. 'Grab your gear' she decided immediately. She took out her cell phone. She doubted that Jane would answer the call. She hadn't even started dialing the number when she suddenly received a phone call. She jumped into the elevator and pressed the basement button.

'Jane? Where the hell are you? We're worried—'

'I'm Bakerstreet 49, I'm waiting outside' he answered sharply.

Lisbon put away her cell, surprised and told her co-workers about that unusual message which she had just received.

* * *

'Jane!' she barked when she stepped out of the car and recognized Jane waiting in front of the house. 'I got an anonymous call that I would like to see something here' he answered.

He didn't mention that he was having sex with Sabrina in Mexico when they had got this call and that they had driven back as fast as they could. –

***Eight hours before***

Jane lay on the couch and relaxed. He has just finished reading one of Sabrina's medical books and he had found electrical chemistry in the human body quite interesting. He woke up from a noise that came from the house door. He sat up immediately but was relieved to see Sabrina's thin figure.

'Hey, Jane' she greeted him and smiled her smile with her shining, bright, white teeth. 'Hey' he answered friendly. She put off her jacket and threw it with her bag on the table.

'How's my favorite man today?' she asked in an alluring voice and came nearer. Before he could stand up from the couch, she already sat on his knees and pressed him down again.

'I am fine and how are you?' he played with her and started to wipe her hair out of her face. She smiled and kissed him intensively.

'How comes that you are here today?' he asked surprised as it was not weekend.

'I don't have any lecture today and practical lessons neither' she answered and started to undo the buttons of his vest and shirt. 'I need to drive back latest in two hours again' she added and enjoyed how he started to open her blouse, too.

'Then we should hurry' he answered and stripped off her clothing. It didn't take long until she lay naked above the nude Jane. She played with his blonde, curly hair and he kissed her neck and touched her warm, pale and soft skin.

'I wonder what I have done before you' he whispered silently. He wanted to forget, he needed to forget himself at least for a few minutes. He knew that he would have never done so a year before but there has been so much that had changed him.

They turned around so that Sabrina lay under Jane. She pressed her pelvis against his and indicated him that she was ready to dig further. He smiled and pushed himself nearer to her, his chest pressed her smooth tits on the couch. He felt how her nipples hardened in sexual arousal. He pushed himself closer to her, his pelvis against her, then he loosened his again, went upward and downward again, first slowly. He breathed deeply and their face nearly touched.

He heard her excited breathe, too, but so disciplined, he started to breathe wildly. The movement of his body got faster and his excitement rose with every tiny moment. He felt how she hardly breathed anymore and pressed his body as hard as he could on her. He pressed his chest on her and put his head up, trying to feel all the excitement inside of him. She formed a hollow-back to press herself on him and his fingers clenched in her shoulder.

Then, his head fell down again on her face, she kissed him, her little, soft lips she pressed on his and she fondled his hair again. She smiled and he moved his knees so that he sat on her again and looked down on the girl.

He touched her breasts, fondled them nicely and smiled. How has he been able to live so long without this? Without her? He asked himself. He just wanted to say something, when his cell phone rang. 'I'll just ignore it' he decided and wanted to kiss her again.

But she held her hand in front of his lips. 'Just have a look who's calling' she recommended. Moaning he got up and searched for the cell in the pocket of his trousers.

'Unknown' he read.

'Then answer. If it were someone of CBI, it would be shown' she said and watched how his face got pale and didn't react anymore. He put down his cell.

'Who was that?' she tried to ask innocently.

'Red John' he answered in surprise, unable to do anything.

'What did he want?'

'We need to go back to Sacramento.'

***Even seven hours before that, before Sabrina's courses at University started***

When Lorelei opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see Sabrina and her father Bret Stiles. 'Come in' she greeted them and they all sat down in the living room. While Stiles and Lorelei talked a bit and he pretended to have feelings for her, Sabrina went upstairs to play with the little baby of Lisbon and Jane.

She loved the cute, little girl very much and she was good in playing with and caring for babies. After a while, Stiles came into the room. He smiled seeing her with the baby on her arm.

'I'll make sure that it is cared for her until CBI arrives' he assured her. She nodded and put the baby in the small bed again, on the piece of paper on which she had written the name of the child. She smiled at her father and he followed her downstairs. Lorelei looked up, she sat on the sofa and seemed to be lost in thoughts.

'What will you do with the baby?' she asked a bit concerned.

'Nothing that you should worry about' Sabrina told unfriendly and pulled out a knife. The woman looked at it, half-surprised, half-scared.

'Oh no' she laughed.

'Bret, you won't allow her that, will you?' she asked, stood up and tried to walk a few steps backward.

But Sabrina's father did not answer and so she grabbed Lorelei's hair and pulled her hard. She flew over the small table and landed on the floor. Stiles watched the scene without blinking with his eyes and also seemed to be like calm himself when Sabrina started to cut and stab the beautiful skin of the woman.

She screamed in pain and betrayal but Sabrina took all the time of the world to hurt her and to make sure that she doesn't bleed to death too early and that her process of dying took a very, very long time.

Her father said nothing but watched the scene and when she was finished after whole fifteen minutes and she finally stood up again and full of disgust and hatred looked down at the body of the woman and after she cleaned the knife on the trousers of the dead, he hugged her deeply and whispered into her ear, that he could never had a better and more trustful daughter and disciple than her. She smiled and promised him to immediately return to Mexico.

-***now again***

He wondered why police has got this e-mail so lately but he guessed that the murderer wanted them to enter the crime scene together.

'Let's go in' Lisbon sighed and hoped that working together with Jane after they haven't seen each other for half a year would work out again. Lisbon pulled out her gun and they all stepped inside.

'Clear' she heard Rigsby's voice.

'Found something' Cho suddenly yelled and Lisbon and Jane followed the voice.

'Oh my god!' Lisbon cursed. Jane turned his head away, Lisbon patted him on the back. Lorelei lay on the floor, her body ripped open, so much blood and all over it, a bloody smiley cried on the wall.

'You had feelings for her, right?' Lisbon asked softly and started to hug him deeply.

'Not as much as I have for you' he suddenly admitted and loosened the hug.

'I love you, Teresa.'

'You ran away!'

'I did it for you. Only for your safety!'

'You heard that?' Van Pelt suddenly asked.

Lisbon and Jane looked up.

'Yes' Rigsby answered. 'Sounds like…'

'Oh my god!' Lisbon cried and ran upstairs. She opened the next door and stopped. Jane nearly ran into her but stopped exactly that abruptly. 'Oh dear' he muttered when he saw the small bed and a baby silently crying in it.

'Oh' Lisbon said and took the child on her arm. She looked at the small piece of paper in the bed.

'Her name's Jessica' she read. 'Sweet name' Jane admitted.

'But who's she?' she asked and looked at Jane.

'No idea' he answered and thought hard. It couldn't be his, if she would have been pregnant from him, the girl would have been older.

'There's a method to find out' Cho mentioned and Lisbon nodded. They would need a DNA sample to be sure.

* * *

Lisbon sat on the couch and felt how Jane deeply hugged her. They have been sitting there for nearly an hour since they returned from the crime scene and they knew that they wouldn't get any DNA-answers before eighteen hours were over, as long as the analysis took. Jane felt kind of strange, feeling Lisbon so close to him again.

He had a bad conscience toward her because of Sabrina and he felt bad in front of Sabrina because now he was attracted by Lisbon again. And he couldn't tell her, she would hit the roof when she found out that Jane has had sex with a teenage girl. Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby went home at six o'clock, there wasn't anything more to do.

It was a Red John murder, they haven't been successful to solve them for over ten years now and they thought that they wouldn't be able to do so in near future. Perhaps they'd be right, perhaps not. It depended on Jane, he knew that, he knew that only he would be the one who was able to catch Red John – and to kill him.

Which led him to another problem concerning Sabrina. He would have to kill the father of a lovely seventeen year old girl, which was against his ethics although Sabrina had told him that she would allow him to do so.

'Do you really love me?' Lisbon pulled Jane away from his thoughts. He lay his head on her.

'Of course, Teresa. I do and I have no doubts in it.'

'Then why were you away for so long?'

'To protect you, you know that.'

'I can watch myself.'

'Obviously not and you blamed me—'

'It was stupid. I am so sorry, Patrick' she looked up into his crystal blue eyes. She wanted to drown in that ocean.

'I love you, Teresa. I didn't want to risk that Red John could do anything more to you. When I am away, he has no reason for hurting you.'

'Patrick, I can't stand it that you have to run away or hide because of me. I love you and I want to be together with you, whatever it costs.'

'Teresa…'

'I would die for you if it was Red John's wish' she said and before he could protest, she pressed her lips on his and started to kiss him intensively deep. Before he could prevent it, she pressed him down on the couch and crawled above him so that he now lay under her.

'Wow' he made and already had forgotten his bad consciousness. He remembered a German proverb: 'Was sie nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß.' _(literally: What she doesn't know, doesn't make her hot.)_

What she didn't know, couldn't bother her. He smiled and let his hands glide over her back and into her long brown hair, the same color Sabrina had, only with that attracting blonde strands. They continued kissing and touching each other on the sofa in the office.

'Shouldn't we go somewhere where it is more comfortable?' he whispered into her ear and one minute later he found himself in the loft, naked, with her in the small bed.

'No' she whispered and crawled up on his body. She kissed him once more and he hoped that nobody would enter the attic right now and see them both having sex at CBI HQ.

'This was wonderful' Lisbon said when they both lay next to each other on the bed. He let his hand glide over her soft and warm skin, he felt the beauty of her body. 'I love you, Teresa' he whispered but all the time he had to think about Sabrina.

She just couldn't leave his mind but during the orgasm he had found out that there was something, something that seemed to bother him, something that didn't fit into his image of Sabrina, there was something she had but he didn't remember, he didn't see, some kind of evidence.

He has seen something that she hasn't told him but he hasn't noticed. He noticed now, but he didn't notice what. He needed to know, but right now, the only important thing, the only important person was Lisbon. He turned to her and kissed her again on the lips.

'I don't want this moment to end' he whispered into her ear and she smiled.

'And I will never leave you, Patrick. Whatever happens. Please promise me that you will do the same for me.'

He hesitated a tiny moment but then kissed her on her two eyes again. 'I will never leave you, Teresa. Whatever happens' he finally stated and kissed her nose. She smiled again and started to laugh.

He was so beautiful and more romantic than she would have ever expected at the first glance. And he could always make her smile. She turned over him again and started kissing his muscular chest.

**I welcome all reviews and comments you write! :D**


	17. To roll out the Red carpet

Chapter 17

'You call that seducing?' Stiles asked and sat down behind Sabrina who was staring at her computer.

'He has found Lisbon back. You should have known that this happens.'

'I did.'

'So why do you complain now?'

'Because Jane has Lisbon now and you're alone again.'

'I'm always alone.'

'You had the mission to seduce him.'

'I did.'

'When something bothers him now, he goes to Lisbon and not to you.'

'We've played long enough with him.'

'You want to stop this?' Sabrina turned around to her father. 'It doesn't take a lot of hints anymore and he'll know.'

'Ah, you think he'll figure it out on his own.'

'He is clever.'

Stiles looked at her, not responding, his eyes couldn't be read. 'You started to like him.'

'I could torture and kill him without hesitating' she hissed.

He leaned forward to her: 'Proof it!'

'What shall I do?'

'Kill him.'

She laughed. 'No…he's your archenemy and you want to kill him.'

'I don't.'

'You want him alive.'

He didn't respond but leaned back again.

'You don't want him dead because you want to play with him. He's your bone you're always gnawing. When he's dead, you'll be bored' she stated angrily.

'Have I ever told you that you're beautiful when you're angry?'

'Dad!'

'It will end one day, Sabrina. Either with his death or with mine. Me suits both of it.'

'But me not. I don't want you to die.'

'Sabrina, I have been a killer for over twelve years now. I can't do it my whole lifetime, I knew when I started it. I think it is time for me, to fight the final battle. You watched Jane in the shopping mall when he killed Timothy Carter. You know what I created when I killed his family. You were there, that night.'

'You will not give Jane the chance to kill you.'

'I need to give him that to have my own chance to finish him off. I'm an old man, Sabrina. I am bad, cruel and have not always been a good father. I need to pay for my sins.'

'Since when are you getting so sentimental, dad?' she asked surprised.

'I lead a church.'

'Then go back and let me care for Jane!'

'I-'

'I said: Go back to your church and let me handle Jane!' she screamed and stood up.

Her father looked up at her surprised about the sudden emotions. He stood up, too and touched her cheek.

'I will kill Jane' she whispered.

'I hope that I can count on you' he whispered and softly kissed her on her lips.

'I will kill him…after I've had my fun…torturing Patrick.'

'Let him become your toy' he whispered into her ear and wiped through her dark-brown, so beautiful hair. She smiled, he smiled and kissed her cheek.

'I count on you' he repeated once more and went out of her flat. She still stood there for a while, staring where her father had stood a moment ago.

She needed time. Time to make him suffer, make him suffer more than ever before, make life to hell so that he begs for dying. She smiled thinking about that. Then she evilly began to laugh.

* * *

Jane and Lisbon came together to work the next morning. They were already awaited at the elevator by Cho. He had his usual facial expression as always and a piece of paper in his hands.

'What's up, Cho?' Lisbon asked worried.

'We received the DNA matches this morning from Forensics' he explained.

'And, who's the father of Lorelei's child?' Jane asked.

'It's not her child. It was implanted during an operation.'

'Okay, who has she got it from?'

'You' Cho answered shortly and handed Lisbon and Jane the piece of paper over. 'The child's DNA matched to two other ones in our data bank. Yours. You two are the parents of Jessica' he said without any emotion, as usual.

Lisbon and Jane were staring at the testing results. 'Impossible' Lisbon muttered.

'Oh my god' Jane agreed whispering and before Lisbon could react, he hugged her so deeply.

'Oh my god, Lisbon' he said and she closed her arms around him, too. Cho only looked at them, he tried not to smile.

'She's alive. Red John didn't kill her!' she screamed in joy.

She loosened the hug and asked: 'When can we see her?'

'Pretty soon. She's in hospital for an all-round-check' the agent said. Jane and Lisbon directly turned around to walk straight back to the elevator.

'Teresa?' Jane asked.

He was quite of calm again, wasn't that excited like Lisbon was, she was smiling as much as she'd never done. Jane had stayed on the floor of facts.

'Teresa?'

'Yes?' she asked, still happy as never before.

'Ever thought about why Red John took Jessica away and gave it to us again?'

She didn't understand the question, only looked at him. 'Patrick, feel happy! We've got our daughter back, the daughter we've thought lost! Oh, I'm so sorry that I've screamed at you and been angry!'

'Teresa! What if Red John gave her back to hurt us once more?'

'Oh, Patrick! Red John is not in every part of your life! He isn't hunting you day and night.' 'He's everywhere and he's everybody.'

'I will make sure that he'll never get little Jessica. She'll be safe with us and she'll never get to know the world we live in. She'll have her own beautiful world, okay? She's a baby and she'll grow up like one, Patrick?'

He suddenly smiled, yes, he liked the idea that Jessica grew up in a safe world and not in the world of criminals, psychopaths and sexual serial killers.

* * *

'Do you think that they're together again?' Van Pelt asked the other two agents. They were sitting in the office, at the big table and reading different files about their current case which was nearly solved.

'I think so. You should have seen them yesterday, I mean' Rigsby answered and looked at Cho.

'Might be' he answered shortly after having looked up and returned to the fascinating file he was reading.

'Is Jessica really their daughter?' Van Pelt continued.

'It's unbelievable, isn't it?' Rigsby agreed.

'I remember how I first time saw my little son, such a moving moment.' Cho sighed listening to the other two agents exchanging their emotions.

* * *

'She is so beautiful' Jane was amazed by how much little Jessica looked like his own daughter.

Lisbon only nodded, she was so astonished by how wonderful this feeling could be, she was a mother! She still couldn't believe it, after all the time. She looked at Jane and she was so glad to see him as happy as he had never been before. She imagined how lucky he must have felt when he had had his first child, Charlotte.

But she couldn't imagine the cruelty when Red John has taken her away. She didn't know how to stand it when her baby would be gone forever. She silently fondled Jane's arm. He smiled at him and gave her the baby. She looked into the beautiful blue eyes of the smile child, so innocent, so pretty. Lisbon couldn't imagine a more powerful and beautiful moment than this.

'We'll protect her with all we do have' Jane promised her and hugged her.

He loved to feel her brown hair, but suddenly it reminded him on Sabrina. Yes, what about her? He had done so much wrong, he had slept with a seventeen year old. He would destroy Lisbon and their relationship when he told her. So he decided not to. They weren't married…not yet.

Jane thought about it for a while. Rigsby hasn't married his girlfriend either, it wasn't necessary if first the baby came. And Jane didn't know how long their relationship would hold. If it was like last time, who knows? So he decided to let the things come and not to turn around the ship too early.

'I don't know if it works out' Lisbon admitted. She knew that it was difficult to discuss the matter right now. 'You'll stay at CBI, whatever happens' he answered the question she hasn't asked yet.

'When we both stay where we are, even Red John cannot come through. As long as we stay together and have our friend around us. The people in CBI we can trust' Jane said and hoped that he was right.

But something told him that there still was a mole in CBI, a mole Sabrina hasn't told him about. It was a feeling, a kind of gut instinct. He needed to see Sabrina to be sure, he needed to find out the truth although he knew that it wasn't good to see Sabrina. Not now. But he could rely on her, she was trustworthy. She would know the answer. However, Lisbon and Jane first returned to her house where they sat down in the living room and stared at each other for a while.

'Jane, I don't want this to become a usual relationship' she suddenly said anxiously.

'I know. And I promise it won't be with you being a cop and me being the nemesis of a serial killer.'

She smiled ignoring the sarcasm. 'Should we move together?' Lisbon suddenly asked.

'I'm never at my house. I live in CBI attic, so we're more or less already living together. Or have you really thrown out all of my clothes?' he asked and touched her nose.

She laughed and kissed him deeply. 'No, I stored it in the loft. You can go and fetch it if you want' she answered but he already pressed her down on the sofa and started to undo her black blouse.

**Please review. :D**


	18. To see Red

Chapter 18

'Jane, how are you?' Sabrina asked surprised and let Jane into his flat.

'I only have one question' he started. He had a bad conscience for being here, he had betrayed Lisbon with that woman. And he knew her so good, but why had he accepted? Sabrina had offered him help, she had brought him to a secure place, she had more or less saved his life.

'Jane, it's okay. I know that you feel bad toward Lisbon because of us, but you never have to tell her but you can. You think it was wrong what we have done.'

'Was it?'

'For me, no. I have enjoyed our moments together, Jane. But you have a child, now and a girlfriend you love. Whatever happens, you should stick to Lisbon. She earns a man like you' she smiled at him and he couldn't do otherwise than give her a long and friendly hug.

'You had a question' she reminded him.

'Oh, yes' he said but didn't know how to start. They sat down on the couch and he looked at him, thinking about how much he already knew.

'I…I think there is one more mole in CBI left, right? I mean, someone not on your list you had given me.'

'CBI agents change from time to time. And it may be, that I overlooked someone' she admitted and thought about her possibilities.

Nobody would have ever thought that this person was a disciple of Red John. If this came out…Sabrina didn't want to think about it. Jane trusted this person and Sabrina hardly had believed her own eyes when her father had told her. It was so impossible.

'Do you know who in CBI works for your father?' Jane asked directly.

'Well…' she tried to get time to think.

Her father wanted this hunt to be ended and revealing the closest spy to Jane could bring the game further to an ending. But Sabrina didn't know, although it was the possibility to get fullest trust of Jane, it eliminated one of her good informers.

'Sabrina?' he asked.

'I don't know' she said and looked away. He took his hand and forced her head to turn around again.

'You have a presumption.'

She nodded slightly. 'Someone very close to you. My father told me that his last triumph was inevitable. He said: Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. And he was right.'

'Are you close to me?'

She laughed. 'Jane, you can't trust anybody out there. Everybody could be a traitor. But the only traitor Red John has in _his_ society is his own daughter. So you shouldn't start to doubt even me.'

He nodded, understanding.

'Thank you, Sabrina' he answered and kissed her soft hair falling down on her forehead. He stood up and walked toward the door.

'Just one question' he said suddenly and turned around. 'Is it someone in Lisbon's team?' he asked and looked at the reaction of Sabrina. He did not see any movement in her eyes, they didn't even twitch.

'Are you wearing contact lenses?' he asked suspiciously.

'Wha…What?' Sabrina was out of concept. How the hell has he known? Jane came closer again and looked into the girl's dark brown eyes. 'Yes, you _wear_ contact lenses. What's your real color?' She sighed and took out one of them.

'I actually wear glasses sometimes' she answered.

'You have blue eyes' he said astonished _(Sabrina actually _has_ brown eyes, I just needed to add this so that she is similar to her father. By the way, the actor who plays Bret Stiles is called Malcolm _John_ McDowell. Also known through Monk, A Clockwork Orange and of course, Star Trek)_.

She nodded.

'Why haven't you…oh, wait. You're father has blue eyes. You didn't want me to know! You wanted to hide this because I know him and I should have recognized…'

'Jane, please' she said calm and was now brown-eyes again. Her real color wasn't a deep blue, but a dark blue, but definitely a blue color.

Jane stood up, looked around and then walked back to the door, this time to walk through it and shut it behind him. A mole close to him, he needed to know who it was. Sabrina sighed and blinked with her eyes. Back to normal, she stood up and walked to her bedroom.

'Why has it taken so long?' asked the girl in the bed and smiled.

Sabrina smiled back and lay down next to her. 'Jane is so close but he doesn't see the wood for the trees' she answered and cuddled herself next to the girlfriend of her father.

'Dad knows that you're here, right, Alex?' she asked and the blonde girl nodded. 'Does he trust me?'

'With his life. You shouldn't disappoint him' she answered.

* * *

Jane came back very happy from Sabrina and kissed a surprised Lisbon when he walked out of the elevator. Lisbon carried her daughter to work and cared there for her until they found another solution. She had thought about leaving CBI but she didn't want to argue with Jane. The boss accepted that she brought her daughter to work as long as it didn't influence her work.

Jane and Lisbon moved more or less together and shared Lisbon's house outside of downtown. But for Jane it wasn't as happy as for his girlfriend: He knew about a spy in the network. And this brought him one step ahead of Red John. He has thought this a lot of times before and he has most time been wrong.

Time went on, it has become warmer again, April, May. 'Where's Rigsby?' Jane asked when he came to office at half past nine, far too late, like most time, of course.

'I don't know. He doesn't answer his phone' Van Pelt informed. Jane was surprised and sat down on Rigsby's chair.

'Well' he said and wanted to stand up again. But this was a good opportunity to search his desk. Jane hasn't come a single step nearer to the answer of the mole in CBI and started to open the datebook.

He started to read it and saw usual dates like 'Get Benjamin from kindergarten' or 'meet Sarah'. But he was a bit curious when he saw a note that appeared weekly, every Wednesday from half past nine until half past ten. It was called 'Don H. Jer'.

Jane stared at the words and re-ordered the letters. It already was embarrassing how long it take for him to find out that it was just an anagram of 'Red John'.

'Oh my god' he muttered and stood up exactly in that moment when he saw Rigsby coming around the corner.

'Rigsby's there!' he said loudly and pointed at him so that Van Pelt and Cho ran over to him to ask for news and Jane had time to tear out one page of the timer and put it into his vest pocket.

'Hey, Rigsby. What's up?' he asked innocently when Van Pelt and Cho accompanied the agent into the office. Rigsby seemed to be crying, went by Jane and sat down on his chair.

'His son and girlfriend have been found dead two hours ago' Van Pelt explained and hugged the sobbing Rigsby.

'Oh' Jane commented without any emotion. 'Red John, right?' he asked directly.

All three agents looked up. 'How did you know?' Cho asked curiously.

'Only guesswork' Jane tried to avoid the question. He saw a blink in Rigsby's eye and suddenly knew that Rigsby was the best actor he has ever met. Why did Rigsby let Red John kill his son and girlfriend? Was this an attempt to persuade Jane that he could trust Rigsby. However, it didn't work out well.

'Well, I'm gonna…' Jane said and turned around to flee into Lisbon's office.

'Rigsby's appeared' he said and the boss looked up.

'What?' she asked and stand up.

'Wait. Stay here, I need to tell you something.'

'What happened?' she asked when she saw crying Rigsby with solacing Van Pelt and came back into the office.

'Red John has killed Sarah and Benjamin' Jane said shortly and pulled down Lisbon on the couch. He saw little Jessica sleeping and turned back to his love again.

'I have found out something that needs to be guarded as secret right now. I know that you won't like it' he answered and Lisbon rolled her eyes. When Jane even _started_ like that, what is then about to come?

**I'd appreciate reviews ;)**


	19. To catch so Red handed

**This chapter and the following ones may eventually contain strong language, violence and referrings to sexual acts or sex with minors (sex with minors is NOT described in this text! just in case you could get me wrong).**

**I do not own anything.**

Chapter 19

She's so cute, Sabrina thought when she took little Jessica into her arms. She didn't wake up and Sabrina fondled her cute, blonde hair. Silently, she walked out of the door and shut the door behind her, too silent for the baby-phone.

Downstairs, he father waited for her. Although he has told that he'll leave Sabrina in charge, he wanted to admire little Jessica himself as it was over two months ago since he has last time seen her.

'She's so cute' she said.

'Don't get wrong ideas' he warned her and looked at the few months old toddler.

'I think Jane knows that Rigsby's playing' Sabrina suddenly said.

'How?' her father asked.

'In opposite to you, _I _ watched the surveillance video of Lisbon's office today.'

'You're kidding! I needed hours to persuade Rigsby to do this. His child was the perfect cover-up and now—'

'I think Jane will kill Rigsby in order to get information.'

'Rigsby won't reveal anything.'

'I hope so. But remember Van Pelt. He had truly loved her and this was the only reason why you sent O'Loughlin.'

Her father sighed heavily and gave her the baby back. Sabrina smiled looking at the beautiful, tiny person. 'Finish Rigsby off' Stiles said and left Lisbon's house. Sabrina stared at the house door for a while until she returned Jessica to her small bed.

* * *

When Sabrina entered the bedroom, Rigsby was sleeping very deeply. 'Rigsby, wake up. It's time to die' she whispered but the agent was still sleeping. Sabrina smiled. She woke him up, silently and took her pointing finger in front of her mouth.

He understood and turned on the light. 'What are you doing here, Sabrina?' he asked, only wearing boxershorts.

'I was bored' she said and sat down on his legs. That wasn't unusual, they had already had sex with each other, so he accepted it. Suddenly, she pulled out the knife from behind her back.

'Red John is sending his greetings' she said and Rigsby pressed his head against the wall. 'He fears that you could talk.'

'Why should I talk?'

'Because Jane knows?'

'How?'

'He's clever. And you weren't clever enough. How stupid do you have to be to write a Red John anagram in his schedule?' she hissed angrily and before he could react, she pressed the knife into his mouth.

'It takes ten minutes until you die from bleeding' she informed and cut open the right half of his mouth until the ears. He screamed in pain, staring at her, no sign of pity, that evil woman. She laughed, even loudly, then ripped open the left half of his face, he looked like the Joker, but wasn't in mood of joking, Glasgow method this kind of torturing is also called.

'What the hell?' Rigsby wanted to scream but all he could do was yelling and watching the red blood flowing out of his mouth and face, dropping on the bed, coloring the light blue into red as fast as nothing before. Some of the red liquid bespattered the young girl but she didn't care. She laughed furthermore and started to cut the most deep and bloody patterns into his body.

He screamed in pain and couldn't defend himself, he wanted to hit her, but she cut open his arms, so that the blood was flowing out without any stop and she was full of blood already, full of his blood, as the blood of his son and girlfriend already was on her hands, but she didn't care, she started to rip open his boxershorts, stabbed the knife deeply into it, he yelled and shouted but it wasn't worth it.

The more it hurt, the more she laughed. She tore the skin from his legs, ripped them open, the puddle of blood grew within seconds ten times and the dark-red liquor spread on the blue color of the bed. She was painted in red already, too, fully, sprinkles on her face, reflecting her craziness.

But she still controlled herself. When Rigsby didn't protect himself anymore, she cut through his neck, felt his pulse, felt none and sat back. She sighed deeply, closed her eyes and counted until ten. Alex has taught her to, taught her to discipline herself within all these murders.

She knew what she was talking about. Although Alex was younger, sixteen, she still was the not-less-cruel girlfriend of Red John, Sabrina's father.

Sabrina stood up again and called her father. 'Objective accomplished' she informed.

'Good. I'll send a cleaning troop. They'll erase all evidence' he answered and hang off. Sabrina looked around, smiled at the view of the disaster she has created and walked to her car.

She drove home, quickly, nobody should see her covered in so much blood. She entered her flat and walked into her bedroom to get her night clothes. She startled when she saw a person in her bed.

'Alex! Never scare me like that again!' she said and took her dark blue shorts and light blue top.

Alex only smiled. 'You killed Rigsby, I see' she whispered.

'Why are you here?' Sabrina asked in surprise. 'Did my father send you?'

She shook her head. 'No. Go and have a shower' she tried to smile.

Sabrina smiled back and disappeared to the bathroom. Sabrina took a quick shower and got ready again to return to her bedroom where Alex waited for her. She wore her usual 'Toten Hosen' black Shirt and her black shorts in contrast to her platinum blonde hair _(okay, not platinum blond but the blondest blonde you get when using xxx packages for coloring your hair blonde and actually be a middle/ dark brown haired)_.

'What's up?' Sabrina asked and cuddled herself next to her girlfriend into her bed. Alex turned her head to Sabrina, it looked as if she had cried.

'What?' Sabrina asked.

'I'm pregnant' Alex explained suddenly.

'What?' the brown-haired girl was shocked. She couldn't believe it. 'And who…?'

'I think…your father' she admitted.

'I haven't had sex with any other man in the last two months.'

'Are you sure you're…'

'I did three tests! And my menstruation is really late.'

'Oh my fucking god' Sabrina cursed and hugged her friend. 'What are you going to do? Abort?' she asked but Alex shook her head.

'I think your dad would want me to bear it.'

'But it's your decision.'

'I want this child, too. It feels so right. Sabrina, I have feelings for your father, whatever you might think.'

'Have you thought about this well?'

Alex nodded.

'Have you told my father yet?' Sabrina asked still trying to handle this shock.

'No' her friend answered.

Sabrina leaned back. 'How long?'

'Seventh week.'

'Oh god' she sighed.

Alex tried to smile.

'My father will support you, I think. He'll care for you but I rather care what happens with you after that.'

'I know what happened to Lorelei, Sabrina. I'm not silly.'

'I know. But…'

'I can care for myself and if you forgot, I pretty much resemble Bret in some way.'

Sabrina needed to smile. That was true.

'We'll do this, okay? We'll go through this together, alright?' she promised and Alex hugged her again. 'Thank you, Sabrina!'

**Please review!**


	20. To turn Red

**Following content may not be appropriate for children under sixteen. However, I recommend this story for 18+... Just my opinion...well, actually not mine ;) **

Chapter 20

Jane looked into the sad faces of the agents and officers. He glanced over to Lisbon, who just nodded. They didn't want to tell anybody what they knew. It would be too risky. But Lisbon felt responsible and took Cho and Van Pelt aside from the crime scene to explain the truth to them.

Van Pelt resisted first but with a side-look on Jane who examined the body, she caught herself again and nodded. The second man she had loved and who had worked for Red John. She was persecuted by bad luck and within the time she had learnt to cope with it. Cho responded to everything with his ice cold look but Lisbon knew that he and Rigsby had been close.

Jane stood up again. 'And?' Lisbon asked and came back to him.

'It was not Red John.'

'Who then?'

'Why should he first make us believe that Rigsby is a victim but then kills him?'

'Perhaps he feared that Rigsby could talk.'

'Why should he?'

'Maybe Red John knew that you know about Rigsby' Lisbon proposed.

Jane nodded, it had to be like that. 'But how?' he asked more to himself. He hasn't told anybody, not even Sabrina. 'Wait' he suddenly stopped. 'Didn't Sabrina mention once that her father installed video cameras in the whole CBI building?'

'This may be' Lisbon admitted. 'I let Van Pelt and Cho search the office' she decided and walked over to the last two agents of her team. Jane watched her going away when he suddenly got a SMS. He pulled out his cell and opened the new message.

'Ah, Lisbon?' he screamed suddenly and ran after her. He showed her the display.

'_The time of your decision has come. I have your baby. Bring me Lisbon's dead head within three hours or Jessica will die_'

she read and added immediately: 'Oh my god!'

Jane nodded and what followed was like outbreak of hell for Lisbon, the team and Jane.

* * *

Alex walked along the corridors of the Visualize building. It was early morning and the religious people were all together in the great hall, the church.

She stopped in the entrance and watched the full hall. People were listening with all their strength and believing whatever Bret Stiles told standing in front of them.

Alex smiled. She had never believed, neither in God nor Day of Judgment. She waited nearly half an hour until the service was over. Stiles greeted his most fanatic fans and wished them the best of luck in their lives.

The people went out to their daily occupations and Stiles was the last one there until all of his men and counselors have gone, too.

'Alex!' he said and reached out his hands.

She smiled and hugged him deeply.

'How's my favorite girl today?' he asked and kissed her romantically.

'Can we talk somewhere privately?' she asked.

He nodded and they walked into his office. 'So, what's up?' he asked and they sat down on the couch.

Alex sighed heavily but she knew that she needed to tell.

'I'm pregnant' she finally confessed.

Stiles didn't react at all. He just stared at her. 'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Three tests and I've been to a doctor.'

He nodded, she still couldn't guess what he was thinking. She knew what a dangerous man he was.

'I assume my daughter already knows?'

'I told her yesterday…Bret, I just want to know if I should keep that child or not. It is your decision and—'

'Keep it' he interrupted and took her hands. 'I love you, Alexandra. And we can go through this. I will help you with this child, okay? You don't need to worry about it.'

He bent forward and gave the sixteen-year old a long kiss.

'Understood?' he asked and touched her cheek. She nodded slightly and smiled. She needed to be careful as soon as she has got the child. She did not know how reckless Bret was but as long as Sabrina supported her, she was on the safe side.

'So tell me, I heard you were helping Sabrina with her newest project?'

'Yes. Rigsby's dead and we've started a game with Jane. He has to decide between Jessica and Lisbon.'

'Sounds good. And if he tries to save both?'

'Then he will more than regret it' she answered and the man was sure that it would happen. Alex was perfectly fit in the most cruel and efficient kind of torture methods.

* * *

'I called at home but nobody answers' Lisbon informed Jane sixteen minutes later. 'Okay, you coordinate the search here and I'll drive there to have a look. The babysitter must be there, right?'

The worried mother nodded. She was close to tears and Jane hugged her deeply before he walked to the elevator. Not again, he didn't want to lose them again. But this time Red John gave him a chance and he was going to grab it.

His hands were sweated wet when he arrived at Lisbon's house. He ran to the front door to find it open. He nearly stumbled inside and his breathe stopped when he saw the body of the twenty-seven year old woman who had played the babysitter for the last weeks. Jane had got to know her very well and now he stood there, unable to do anything but curse loudly.

He called CBI and ordered a team for securing of evidences. Angry with himself because he allowed Red John do such thing again, he drove home. Already in the elevator he noticed that there hasn't been a smiley anywhere. That's curious, he wondered. Why hasn't he painted it? No time? No, it wasn't Red John!, he finally answered his own question. One of his disciples has done so.

Jane left the elevator when the doors opened and ran over to Lisbon. She was hectically running from table to table shouting orders and nobody could calm her down.

'And?' she asked but her lover only shook his head.

'Cynthia's dead, I already called. Something happened her?' She shook her head in disbelief, too.

'Red John's too good' Jane muttered.

'No, this time we'll get him' she promised.

'How often have you already said this. I'm tired of the hunt!' He sighed and added then: 'I somehow sense that this will be the last act of Red John.'

'Why?'

'He hasn't done anything for such a long time, then returns and kidnaps our baby.'

In this moment he received a new SMS. 'Him again?' Lisbon asked with hope.

'Unknown number. Bring Lisbon to Ports Street 147. When she's in the next hour dead, you will get your daughter back' he read out.

'Clear message' Cho answered and stood up. 'We got nothing. We can't trace the cell phone and we haven't found anything at crime scene either.'

Lisbon sighed. 'I think—'

'Don't even think about it. We'll save our daughter without any sacrifices.'

'So that it ends like with your first family, Jane?' she suddenly shouted. She turned around and ran away toward the elevator.

'What do you think she's doing?' Cho asked.

'Something stupid' Jane answered and ran after her but didn't catch the same elevator and had to wait. When he arrived at the park deck, she already drove away. He knew where she was going and followed.


	21. Glaring Red

**This chapter contains more or less description of torture. I tried to make it not very violent. However, I recommend this story being for 18+.**

Chapter 21

'He will try to save both' Alex mentioned. She was sitting in her car, Ports Street, with perfect view on number 147. She talked via hands-free speaking system to Sabrina who was waiting in a car more than to house blocks away. She had the little Jessica on her arm and gave her a milk bottle.

'Of course he will. And then he'll stand there without woman and child. They must be here soon.'

'I'm on my way' Alex answered and drove the car into the side street which showed up behind the house 147. She got out and inside from the back door. She didn't need to wait more than five minutes until Lisbon's car showed up in front of the house. She got out and kicked the unlocked front door open.

She looked around in the empty and abandoned building in the suburb, where about nothing was around, isolated, no help, no exit. Lisbon didn't even notice how she fell down and lost consciousness. But she noticed when she woke up tied up on a chair. She looked around and saw Jane sitting next to her. He had a direct look toward her and tried to smile.

'Whatever happens, Teresa, I love you' he answered.

'I love you, too' she admitted and wanted to tell him so much but couldn't. She didn't know what was planned, what wicked game Red John wanted to play now and was very surprised then, when a little girl entered the room.

She was tall, taller than Sabrina had been, Jane noticed. She was not as thin, not as muscular, she had blue-green-grey-eyes, dark eyebrows but blonde hair so he guessed them being colored. She wore a jeans, a black top and a leather jacket.

'You're not one of Red John's disciples' Lisbon said in surprise and disbelief.

'Why not?' she directly asked back.

'You're too young' Lisbon said and couldn't trust her eyes.

'He told you that you're never too young to kill, right?' Jane asked.

'And never too young to die' she answered nodding. She stepped forward without a warning and took something from the table behind the two lovers which they couldn't see. Jane found out that it was kind of metallic device which she already put at his eyes. The metal device forced him to keep his eyes open.

'You can't close your eyes with this, okay? I want you to fully watch' the girl answered. To Jane she seemed to be quite normal, no aggressive behavior, she was friendly, like a usual girl.

'How old are you?' he asked when she installed the device on his left eye. It was exactly what was used in the movie _A clockwork orange (in which Malcolm McDowell played the main role, the same actor who plays Bret Stiles in the Mentalist)_.

'I'm sixteen' she answered drily and was finished. 'It hurts' he complained. 'An unwanted side-effect' she said and shrugged and walked back to the table.

She pressed the play-button on the CD-Player and music was played, classical music, of course, Bach, Prelude and Fugue number one in C major.

'You really like this music?' he asked provoking.

'It's not the worst and not the best' she admitted although she liked listening to it when lying next to Stiles in one bed. She turned up the volume and shortly looked into the little video camera which was in the upper left corner. Sabrina could watch everything.

'I want you to watch carefully' the girl warned Jane and took a knife from the table. The counselor noticed that she wore plastic gloves, like the one which were used at a crime scene. No chance for forensic evidences like DNA or similar.

'Do you know 'Last Judgment' by Michelangelo?' she asked Lisbon. Of course she knew. She wanted to take the cross necklace into her hands, she wanted to pray, but she couldn't concentrate.

'I don't!' Jane mentioned, actually to gain time.

'Please explain, Lisbon' the girl whispered.

'It's showing St. Bartholomew with a…skin in his hand' she stammered.

'The method is called Flaying or de-skinning' Red John's disciple helped out.

Jane opened his mouth, Lisbon saw how his eyes started to tear, he couldn't blink. He had exactly the same look like when he had discovered Lisbon in the High School in the bomb belt. Also one of Red John's brilliant work and every time he had appeared, there had been made sacrifices, murders, tears.

This time it probably was her turn, Lisbon thought and closed her eyes when the girl started to cut open her trousers and blouse and threw it away. She looked at the perfect body and started with the feet. They were tied together and at the chair so that Lisbon could barely move. The small girl held her tight and put on the knife on the soft skin.

She didn't cut in deeply but started to de-skin the foot. Jane stopped breathing although his mouth was opened widely. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't realize what just happened. Lisbon was shouting, yelling, screaming in pain, she threw her head backward, couldn't move, couldn't free herself, she wanted to get free, she looked at Jane, pure angst and fear in her face, tears were flowing out of her eyes, first slowly, then faster.

They ran down her cheeks, making her beautiful pale skin shimmering in the dimmed light. 'No!' she screamed, breathed heavily while staring at the ceiling, praying for hope and mercy and grace. Why did God do this to her? It was not what she has earned!

'_Our father in heaven/ hallowed be your name_' Lisbon whispered as silent as she could.

'Your god won't help you right now' the girl hissed and tried to keep the removed portion of skin intact. Her hands already were covered in red and the blood was dripping down like silent tears on the floor, gathering in a small sea which grew.

'_Your kingdom come/ Your will be done_' Lisbon said louder to gain strength to fight the pain and to tease the brutal girl, to show that she was not an easy target. But instead, the young woman only laughed.

'There is no such thing as God' she said. 'Not in the form he may be praised in the bible.'

'I don't care, you fucking bitch' Lisbon screamed and yelled out when the girl stabbed the knife deeper in her foot. It felt like hell on earth. She stood up and showed the tied up agent something flabby and skin-colored.

'Is that…? Uh' Jane made and looked away in disgust. Lisbon started to cry like a small child, she just couldn't hold herself back, it was too much to stand. She couldn't do it anymore.

'Stop it, please!' she screamed. She has never reacted like this before, she had faced certain death before, yes, but not such humiliation. She felt like being a little child again, as if everybody could do with her whatever one wanted.

She remembered the worst days, when her mother died, when she had to raise her three brothers, her drinking father, this all came back and the memories mixed with her pain and created a maelstrom of anger, pain and embarrassing memories from her childhood.

Lisbon felt like needing to vomit in disgust when she saw the about six square centimeters big part of her own skin and looked at her foot. It didn't look like a foot anymore but like a battle field. In disgust she watched how the girl let the piece fall down on the floor.

'So…what shall we do know?' she asked and smiled. It seemed as this only has been the warming up round.

'You're disgustingly ill, insane!' Jane shouted in anger. Tears were running on his cheeks, too, flowing down from his red-colored eyes, dripping down from his chin.

'I know' she said and shrugged. No news to her. The girl walked back to the table, put down the knife but picked up a kind of cane.

'So, let's have some fun' she said and Jane looked at the torture instrument which very reminded him on _A clockwork orange_ _(a movie, I do not own anything)_.

'No' he muttered silently. When the girl started to beat the soles of Lisbon's bare feet with the cane, she explained: 'Did you know that in the bible the maximum amount of hits are forty? In contrast to that, in the Iran, under fifty is a mild punishment while about thousand are meant to be cruel. You can be glad to be Christian, Lisbon.'

'You're an evil beast!' Jane shouted.

'Tell me something I don't know' she responded quietly and counted number eighteen.

When she has counted until twenty-five, suddenly her cell phone called, with the typical ring tone of 'Scotland the Brave' _(the same ringtone Ducky from NCIS has or the one woman in Kill Bill)_.

'God in heaven' Jane said in relief for at least a few seconds of break.

'You do not believe in god or devil, Jane. You know nothing of such exists' she answered, put down the cane back on the table to answer her cell.

'I already have had a very detailed discussion about this matter with your master' he answered snappily.

'I know. I listened' she answered and pressed the green button on her cell. 'What's up?...Ya, understood. How much time? ...I'm already out' she said and put it back into her pocket.

'You can feel relieved. Your special agents Van Pelt and Cho are already on their way to rescue you. And you may encounter dear FBI-drama queen Darcy again. But unfortunately, as you have decided for Lisbon, Jane, I think Red John will have the greatest pleasure to kill your second daughter. He'll probably send you her dead body.' She stepped forward and removed the tape from Lisbon's mouth.

'No! Keep me. Kill me! But let Jessica go!' she already began to scream and to shout. Jane didn't react anymore. It was all hopeless. Red John didn't wish him to have any hope, pleasure or success anymore in his life. It has been all his fault and it would end like this. 'Jane!' Lisbon screamed. He only looked up, with a sad face and stared at her.

'Kill me' he turned to the girl.

She smiled again. 'I'm sorry, Jane. But I can't. Not yet. We're not finished yet with you.'

'But I am finished with you. Tell him he wins.'

'You told him so many times. You fooled him around so many times. And now you'll pay for it.'

'I have paid for it long enough!'

'Not yet. Not until all hope and life in your eyes is gone' she hissed and whispered and without blinking or turning back, she left the room, ran to her car and drove away as fast as she could.

FBI and CBI were about to enter the house any moment and she was right, police arrived only forty-five seconds later and found tied up Jane and Lisbon but no trace or evidence from Red John's disciple Alex.


	22. Foxy Red

Chapter 22

Van Pelt drove Lisbon and Jane to hospital. None of them said any word. It was a long drive and the young agent didn't want to ask what had happened. She had taken a short look on Lisbon's feet and nearly had needed to vomit. It was so disgusting what has happened to her, it couldn't be described as feet anymore, just as bloody skin hanging down from her legs.

She lay on the back seat while Jane sat next to Van Pelt. He looked out of the window, his eyes were still red and tearing. He seemed to be calm, but only from outside. The red-haired agent knew that he wasn't alright at all, he was upset, so angry and crazy, feelings that couldn't be described.

She heard Lisbon breathing heavily, she didn't want to scream, she only lay there, both hands holding the cross at the necklace. Darcy had bound her white blouse around her feet, it was already soaked red. Van Pelt drove as fast as she could, she wasn't able to imagine the pain Lisbon endured.

Finally, they arrived and Lisbon was directly brought to emergency department while Van Pelt took Jane to a doctor to make an all-round examination. He hasn't been tortured physically, just psychologically, successfully, as it could be seen. It must have been a profi, Van Pelt thought.

She didn't have much time, but enough to make them suffer and to destroy them completely, the boss was physically harmed, Jane would suffer guilt and pain from inside of his heart and soul. Seeing Jane like this, hurt by Red John so much again, reminded her on the terrible moments of guilt after having killed O'Loughling.

She remembered pulling the trigger, sputtering blood and her fiancée falling down to the floor, dead. Van Pelt waited outside while the doctors took care of the pair. It were horrible minutes and she was glad when Cho called. He informed her that no DNA evidence has been found and that they would need a more detailed description of the Red John disciple.

Neither Jane nor Lisbon have said a word about who had tortured them and their main importance has been to bring them to hospital for medical care than ask them any questions. It would take their time but Van Pelt promised to ask as soon as they were stable enough to talk. She hoped this would happen.

'Shall I spell you at hospital?' Cho asked friendly but she answered that she could cope with it herself. She sat down in the corridor and thought about what has just happened. Jessica was lost. Lisbon has been violently tortured. Jane had watched. He could never be the same.

She remembered him seeing any Red John murder, his facial expression turned off to coldness and hurt when seeing the smiley in red but now he has witnessed how one very close disciple to Red John has actively done something, torturing, injuring, hurting his deepest love.

Van Pelt could not imagine how he felt right now, being hunted all the time by pure evil, by the dark side, never having a moment for oneself but always fear living the last moment at all.

* * *

'I assume the cops interrupted you?' Stiles asked and looked up when Sabrina and Alex entered the house door of Sabrina's little flat.

'Lisbon and Jane are both in hospital. They won't recover soon' his daughter informed.

He _(I was close to writing 'Soran' – the character the actor played in Star Trek)_ stood up and gave Alex the little baby Jessica which he has been holding in his arms. He gave her a short kiss and turned toward the door. 'Good. Everything is in your hands. I will send someone tomorrow morning to bring Jessica somewhere secure. I want her to grow up in a good environment. And you two will finish off Jane as soon as possible. He causes more problems than joy he creates' he said and left the room.

'And how's little Jessica today?' Sabrina asked and touched the small girl's nose. She wanted to grab her finger with her own small hands. Alex smiled at the baby and slightly rocked her in her arms.

'She's gonna have a great life in China' she answered. Sabrina nodded.

It was planned that Jessica was given away to a friend of Bret Stiles who lived in China and could easily raise a child to become a fighter and a killer, a kill like Stiles was himself. He wanted that when he went out of business, he had someone in his footsteps, someone like Sabrina, Alex or little Jessica. Even a killer retired one day if he didn't want to end up behind bars.

* * *

The week went by and Jane visited Lisbon regularly in hospital. They nearly spoke with each other but he spent hours holding her hand and trying to smile at her. They understood each other without words and it felt relieving that none of them was angry. They were sad instead, understandable, as they both thought Jessica dead.

Jane couldn't believe that his second daughter was lost forever again, not knowing that she was supposed to grow up in midst-China, trained by a brutal monk with hard discipline and stone-hearted, she would be trained to be a killer, like Stiles, Red John himself, his own daughter Sabrina or his girlfriend Alex.

Jane took it very hard to do anything else than mourn, understandable again, nobody who hasn't experienced such thing could describe it. It is impossible to explain such feelings with human, existing words.

It became April and the sun looked down on Sacramento more often. After a long time, Jane found enough courage again to visit Sabrina. 'I thought you would never come again' Sabrina said surprised when she opened her front door and saw Jane standing there.

He didn't even try to smile when he stepped in. 'How's Lisbon?' she asked.

'I think you already know everything very well from your friends and your father' he answered a bit pissed off. He turned around all of sudden. 'Sabrina, I need to know who Red John is! I want to kill him! I need to kill him!' he said and grabbed her arms.

'Sabrina, please!' he screamed.

She sighed. 'No, Jane. Even if you killed Red John, there are enough disciples who would follow him after death.'

'But when he is gone, they'd probably listening to you.'

'Patrick! It is my father you're talking about. You killing my father is like him killing your wife and daughter. Although my dad is one of the most cruel persons I know, he still is my father!' she pushed away his arms and sat down on the kitchen chair.

He breathed heavily and turned around. This wasn't going to lead to anything. Without another word he left the flat, but just to return four hours later, at eleven pm, in the night. He knew Sabrina was working in her strip bar this time of day and so he opened the unlocked door to find an abandoned and empty apartment.

'Perfect' he muttered when he closed the door behind him. He turned on light and looked around. Everything like always. He searched living room and kitchen and finally turned into sleeping room.

He was surprised not to find only one light blue-white checked boxer-shorts and a grey 'I love China' T-Shirt but also a dark red boxer-shorts and a black T-Shirt of the German band 'Die Toten Hosen'.

'You surprise me, Sabrina. You really surprise me' he muttered although he first find out that they belonged to a girl, too, when he smelled the charming perfume. He walked on through the room and saw a bunch of papers on the night table of Sabrina, next to her alarm clock and a book about 'Organic chemistry for medicine students'.

He slightly looked over to the other night table to recognize 'A First Course in General Relativity', a green-blue-turquoise and yellow-ocher book from Cambridge, obviously the bed lecture of her boy-(or girl-) friend.

He took the papers and read the title: 'Who can I be? And how many can I become?'.

'What's that rubbish?' he commented and read on. 'Written by Bret Stiles…typical' he sighed and put it away.

Uninteresting, a not yet published book. He also searched the rest of the flat but neither find any clue or hint or even a photo or note that could in greatest distance refer to or reveal anything about his greatest enemy. She's careful, he thought when he silently closed the door to leave the building. He stepped out of his car and was surprised to see a black motorcycle just next to it. A black person, little lighted from the yellow jittering street lamp, also clothed in black leather stuff.

He…a she, she has been waiting for her.

'Missed me, Patty?' she asked and pushed open the vizor of her helmet. Jane got frightened to stare in the smiling face of the young girl who has tortured Lisbon and him so deeply in order of Red John. And now she was here, returning, sending him a message. He wasn't able to say anything, to respond.

He was astonished, he wanted to jump forward, throw her from her bike, push her on the ground and hit and spit on her, do the same as she has done to his true love, until she begged for death, to finally fulfill her wish. But no, he couldn't, he couldn't move.

'Red John is sending his regards. He wants this hunt to end. But _I_ think it is too early yet. So you become my toy…although I already gave you the biggest hint on the identity of my dear love.'

'He doesn't love you' Jane responded in disbelief and stepped forward.

He held up his hands, ready to clench them around her neck to make her stop breathing, ready to torture her to death, like she has nearly done with Lisbon, like Red John has done with him.

'Whoa, Jane, you wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman' she answered, not angry, not scared, not emotional. Jane's face became a question mark.

'After bearing his child he will kill you. Like he did with Lorelei' he answered but she only laughed.

She remembered how Sabrina had told her about Lorelei. She herself has been in China those days, finding an appropriate home for Jessica, she was in China now, there, where Alex has been trained, too, trained after graduating from high school, before starting her studies she has been trained to be a killer, to be a fighter, to hurt and to torture, all with meditation and peace inside, oppress emotion, oppress pity, become cruel.

She was immediately reminded to this but she pushed those thoughts away. 'Not as long as Sabrina wants to avert this.'

'Sabrina!' he repeated in disbelief. Did she have anything to do with the torture he and Lisbon had endured? He hasn't even thought about this possibility, it seemed so irrational.

'Ah, yes. Not even Sabrina knows everything her father plans' the girl answered. This time she told the truth. The daughter of Red John really didn't always know everything.

'We'll see each other again' she added and put down the visor again. Two seconds later already Jane stared at her driving away her black motorcycle down the dark and empty road into the moonlight of the night.

**Please review. Commenting doesn't hurt^^**


	23. Flame Red

Chapter 23

Jane was walking up and down Lisbon's office. It was a warm June's evening and Lisbon has started working again at CBI. She was in a meeting with their boss and Jane waited impatiently for her. He sat down on the sofa and looked around. Suddenly, the door opened and Lisbon came in.

'Sorry, but it took longer than I expected' she informed and kissed him.

'Let's go home' she said and he put his arm around her shoulders and they walked along the corridor to the elevator.

'Damn it' Lisbon cursed when her cell phone rang.

'Who's that?' he asked when she searched the cell in her pocket.

'It's our boss again' she said and answered the call. 'Yes…ya, I'll do that. Okay, of course.'

Jane looked like a question mark and the boss explained: 'We've got a new case.'

'Now? It is half past eight.'

'Now. It's another Red John murder' she said with serious look on her face.

Jane breathed deeply. He hasn't killed for a long time, only tortured and injured.

'I call Cho and Van Pelt' she said when they went into the elevator. Only twenty minutes later they arrived in the suburbs, where the other two agents already waited for them. Grace looked as if she had whined recently, which occurred more often in last time, since Rigsby has died.

'What do we have?' Lisbon asked and entered the small house.

'A slaughter. The father arrived at home about twenty minutes ago after work and found his wife and daughter dead' Cho explained.

'Such a tragedy. She was four' Van Pelt added. Lisbon side-looked on Jane who was already entering the sleeping room. There was a silent lamp, shining on the bloody smiley. Beneath, there lay a woman, eyes wildly open, blood drained out of her body. Only one meter away, hands reached out but couldn't touch the daughter's fingers, lay the young girl, also covered in blood.

Jane closed his eyes. He felt dizzy, seemed like needing to vomit. He swallowed hard and turned around before he could open his eyes again. A foreign police officer entered: 'The woman's name is Kelly and the daughter is called Charlotte Saints.' Jane directly ran out of the building, he needed fresh air, he needed to be alone.

This was a warning, he knew it, but what did this mean? Killing a four year old girl called Charlotte and her mother, being found by her father late night after work. Jane felt how his vision got blurry and dark.

'No!' he moaned and rocked lightly.

'No, this is not fair!' he screamed into the sky which slowly turned black. He fell down on the floor and the last thing he heard was Lisbon screaming.

* * *

'What happened?' Jane asked and opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but Lisbon gently pushed him back.

'You fainted' she explained softly and smiled. He looked around and found himself in the backseat of her car.

'I—'

'It's okay, Jane, it's okay. I know it is hard for you and we'll do everything to get Red John, alright?'

'I have been kept telling that for nearly ten years now. He wanted to stop…but why…this was not Red John' he decided and finally sat up. Lisbon stared at him. She didn't want to ask, she wanted him to explain without demand.

'It was this other girl, this young blondie. It's exactly her style. She's brutal, violent, cruel, does not fear anything and she knows how to create most pain in a body.'

'Why not Red John?'

'If he had killed a four-year-old called Charlotte, he would have done it with more respect, to show how dominant he is while murdering. His girl wants to show us how cruel she can get and how blood-thirsty she is but without losing control.'

'Yes, I noticed she was very self-disciplined' Lisbon said. She didn't want to remember that memory, that scene, that hour of pain.

'So it was her?' she asked to be sure.

'Yes' he answered definitely. 'She is going to keep me playing. Red John gave her the order to play with me and so I will get on with it. When I get her, I will have Red John.'

'You said the same concerning Lorelei.'

'Nobody could guess that Red John would sent her a killer so fast.'

Lisbon just sighed. 'I'll make a few calls to put her on the FBI wanted list. Then she only needs to sneeze and we'll be there with a handkerchief and a pair of handcuffs' she promised and hugged her love so deeply.

She could barely imagine all the pain inside of him. She just wanted to live, to feel him. Not to be afraid, not to have the scare to be killed every moment by a sexual serial killer they haven't succeeded to catch for the last thirteen years.

* * *

'It's getting worse' Van Pelt muttered to Cho when they were passing Lisbon's office. The boss was sitting inside and Jane was sitting – not lying – on the couch. He was lost in thoughts again and Lisbon wanted to find out what kind of thoughts.

'Something does not match…doesn't fit into the scheme…'

'Jane, what are you talking about?'

'There has been a hint, I know it. I could already know who Red John is but…I don't remember what kind of hint…'

'You sound like Mr. Monk…you know that TV series?'

'Yes…I have seen something. I think I need to go where I have recently been.'

'And that would be?'

'Sabrina?'

'You're still meeting that girl? I mean, she's fully occupied with her studies, isn't she?'

'Semester is over already. Her exams finished, she might have time' he said and stood up.

'Jane! It is three o'clock in the morning. Everybody is either tired or sleeping and we all want to go home.'

'You can send the team home. We can't do anything to catch Red John…but I can.'

'It is not only about you!'

'Yes, it is. He wants me and he plays with me. And now his torture disciple girl does. And I will be the one who finishes them all off.'

'We had this discussion before.'

'Yes, but when I find him, I'll kill him.'

Lisbon didn't answer but let him go. She understood, now. Years ago she had told him that they would send Red John into a prison but now she knew that this was never supposed to happen. She felt pity and she felt anger. Red John has hurt her, too. Stealing her baby, twice and now it was gone forever.

Her psychiatry lessons didn't work out, she refused to talk about her experiences or about her past. She agitated. She didn't want to think about it. She has closed the chapter of her past and locked it somewhere deepest in her hearts. The door closed behind Jane. Lisbon sighed and stood up slowly. She wanted to send her team home so that they at least could get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

'Jane, have you taken a look on your watch?' Sabrina asked when she opened the door. She seemed to be tired and her eyes half-opened.

He entered. 'Have you smoked again?' he asked. She didn't smell but he saw it in her face.

'Who cares? Everybody wants to kill my father…'

'He's a bad man.'

'He's my father. You killed, too in your life. Why shouldn't you be killed as well?'

'I killed with reason.'

'Timothy Carter?'

'I thought him to be Red John.'

'He wasn't.'

'But he was bad, too' he answered and they settled down on the sofa. 'I need to know who Red John is…what's this?' he asked staring at the table.

He took the pieces of paper and recognized them as the book that should be published by Bret Stiles.

'It's mine' she said sharply and tore it out of his hands. Not fast enough, so he saw the notations and comments.

'You correct that for him? How do you know Bret Stiles?' he asked confused.

She sighed angrily. 'I…We…are friends and he asked me to have a look over that book. He needs some beta readers.'

'There was a second handwriting in it' he mentioned.

'Yes, one of my friends also read it. She has her own version but we also went through it together.'

'It's the writing of a girl…she writes very simple, cursive, very straight and no decorations of the letters.'

'Yes, that's fascinating Jane.'

'Meanwhile, you write block letters, smaller but need more space and cleaner. Is she a scientist?'

'What the…?' Sabrina asked in surprise and took a look on her friend Alex' hand writing as well.

'How did you know?' she gazed back at him.

'Training. What is she studying?'

'Scientific Forensics. Also second semester.'

'You graduated together?'

'No, she graduated in San Francisco, one year earlier than me and spent a year abroad.'

'Where exactly?' he wanted to know but Sabrina didn't see why he asked her that.

'Half a year in China and half a year in Mexico' she answered suspiciously.

They have been friends before, and when Sabrina had introduced her to her father Bret, she would have never guessed that they ended up as a pair. She had nothing against this, and although Alex was her father's girlfriend and therefore would actually be mother-in-law, they remained best friends _(that's an awkward imagination, the girlfriend of one's father younger than oneself^^)_.

Stiles had sent her to China to fight and become a master in martial arts, meditation and torturing methods and in Mexico she had explored the dark underground of a country that was ruled by corruption and illegal drug trade.

'That's fascinating' Jane commented.

'Yeah, really fascinating. Why are you here, Jane?'

'I already told you.'

'I won't tell you who my father is.'

'Is it Bret Stiles?' he asked.

She stopped breathing. Okay, it was obvious that he made that question as she has been not careful enough hiding these papers she was holding in her hands. But however, suddenly, she felt warm and as if her skin was burning.

She just had to say 'no'. It was that easy. But whatever she has done to Jane, she had never lied to him…well, tried not to lie to him.

But now, right now when he was asking her this question, it felt like suddenly the ice was melting and showing the true face behind all. Jane stared at her waiting for an answer. She realized that not only her breathe has stopped, but also all her movement.

She put down the papers on the table again. She didn't know what to say.

'Jane…' she started. 'Is Bret Stiles your father and the Red John who I have been searching for over ten years now?' he asked slowly and with an angry undertone. She looked up into his eyes, his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

No, she couldn't lie to him. Even if it meant betraying her father. She has never been trained to be cruel, to fight or…to lie to someone who she had developed feelings for.

She knew that her own father would try to kill her, that Alex would turn against her. But she couldn't stand this anymore, couldn't stand the hide-and-seek game she was playing, the infinite hunt which has started with her father and should end with him. On which side did she want to stand?

On the side of her father and his girlfriend, both cruel, reckless, willing to kill, enjoying any kind of psychological or physical torture?

Or on the side of Jane and Lisbon, a beautiful pair, a man she loved, what she hasn't realized before, she needed to help a man who has endured so much pain in his life, who has only been hurt, who has lost everything before and feared to lose the woman he loves, Lisbon, he has lost his first wife, two children, one only a few months old, now in China to be trained as a killer, becoming like Alex, no, she didn't want that.

It was disgusting, the idea of sending a child to learn how to kill. It went all so clear when she looked into his eyes now and she knew for what to decide.

**Please DO review!**

**I'm currently writing chapter 24 so it will take some time until I upload it. I'm also writing another Mentalist story at the moment, it's called Red Jane and can be read on , the German version of this website on which I am also called sevenofmine ;)**


	24. Fiery Red

**I recommend the text not to be read for under 18 years old.**

Chapter 24

'This is not good at all' Alex muttered with her American accent which she has trained so much.

'What?' Stiles asked and came over to the computer. They were in Alex's little flat, only five blocks away from Sabrina's flat. 'You observing her?' he asked when he recognized his daughter's living room.

His girlfriend nodded and searched the scene about two minutes ago.

'Not good at all, that's right' he commented when having finished watched.

'Shall we do something?' she asked and kissed his cheek.

'No, he'll try to find me at Visualize and then Sabrina will lead him here. That brings us enough time to disappear.'

'What are you planning?'

'Bring ourselves somewhere secure. Jane will not give up before he has killed me and nothing can stop him in his anger. I have played with him a long time and fooled him around. He has so much aggression and now that he knows who I am…'

'Let us pack our things' he said and stood up. 'Where do you store our wrong passports?' he added.

'What are you planning?'

'Going abroad.'

'Would have never guessed this.'

'The first flight out of the USA. Which hiding place does Sabrina not know?' he asked and pulled out two trunks.

Alex smiled. 'A lot…it was no surprise to you that she changed sides so quickly' she commented and started putting shirts and trousers into the suitcase.

'Was it for you? I knew that the day would come when she finds out that killing and betrayal is nothing for her. She has a good heart…'

'She developed feelings for Jane…what will you tell the heads of your church?'

'That I suddenly needed to visit an old friend somewhere…whatever.'

'What if they tell that you're Red John?'

'I don't think that Jane is so stupid. He will snoop around, ask the other members, search the whole city. But do you really think he will tell someone about his proposing? He has no evidence!'

'And you have too much influence' she added and went to the bathroom. She also had known this day would come but as long as she was together with Stiles, nothing would stop her.

She wasn't even sad about Sabrina's quick turn but she had to admit that she missed her a bit and was disappointed in her disloyalty. Sabrina could have become a great follower of Red John but she seemed to have too much heart and was too emotional. Alex had to say that Jane really was pretty but she would never exchange him instead of Bret Stiles.

It only took them both half an hour to pack the most important things, clothes, laptop, cell phone with disabled GPS chip, books and for Alex, her MP3-Player was the most important thing. They arrived at the airport forty minutes later after sending Jane a last message and got a fast and cheap flight to Mexico city.

It was one long hour of waiting until the check-in in which they always feared an armed FBI or CBI team storming the building to hunt them down. But nothing like this happened and they entered the plane and already were in the air. Stiles called his colleagues to explain any lie where he was and told Alex afterward, that Jane and Lisbon truly have been at the Visualize center and asked question about Stiles but haven't mentioned a word in what he was involved right now.

'They trust you' she whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder. She looked into the rising sun coloring the clouds in a reddish and yellow tone. She smiled. They'll soon be safe and could occupy with the problem how to get Jane and Sabrina out of their way forever.

* * *

'Where else could they be?' Jane asked and turned to Sabrina. They were in Alex's flat which she and her boyfriend have recently left.

'I don't know. He does not have more places in Sacramento. I think he plans to go abroad as soon as he can' she said.

'I've already called all airports around but no answer yet.'

'He will use a false name' the counselor commented.

'Alex always stores wrong passports and identity cards. I just don't know where and she'll have taken them all with her' Sabrina said and sighed. She has promised herself to help and now her father showed that she had already been useless all the time and that he could fool her around as well.

But before Jane could say something, Lisbon's cell phone rang. 'We've got a new Red John murder' she informed.

'Here in Sacramento?' the girl asked in surprise.

The boss nodded. 'Seems as if they still had time to send you a message before fleeing abroad' Lisbon said to Jane.

'A message?' he asked surprised.

'Van Pelt told me that we should see it by ourselves' Lisbon answered and raised her eyebrows. 'Let's go!

* * *

They arrived at crime scene twenty minutes later to see what Stiles and Alex have prepared in the hurry. They entered the small house outside of Sacramento, they noticed that it was on the direct way to the airport. They followed Van Pelt inside, it was a typical crime scene, warning tape, forensic scientists running around with plastic bags and gloves, police officers trying to find witnesses, without hope in this case.

They met Cho in the sleeping room. A young girl, around twenty years old lay on the bed, her eyes opened, the blood on her skin already dried. 'Cause of death are several stabbing with a knife' the pathologist explained and left the room with to leave Jane and the team alone.

Sabrina looked at the blonde woman, she was sure that Alex has killed this victim, her style when she needed to hurry. But more interesting was the wall opposite of them. There was a big smiley, yes, but four sentences were written on it, too, one above the smiley and three under it.

_I am Red John._

_I do not forgive._

_I do not forget._

_Expect me._

'A clear message' Cho muttered and Jane nodded. He knew what this meant and turned back to the body.

'They are already abroad' he said and left the room without a word. Lisbon and Sabrina, two so similar looking woman, looked at each other. Then they decided to both go after him.

'Jane, wait!' Lisbon screamed. She wanted to hug him immediately but she pushed herself back. 'What now?' she asked when Jane stopped and turned around.

'I'm going to search him' Jane answered simply.

'How?' Sabrina wanted to know.

'I'll check the passengers list of all flight from today and will go after every piece of evidence I can find' he said and walked on to his car. Lisbon stayed where she was but Sabrina decided to go after him again.

'Jane, I want to help you.'

'Oh, no. I can't permit that.'

'I'm seventeen, my semester will start in a few months again and it is my father you're talking about. I know him better than anybody else…except for Alex, perhaps. I could really help you!' And before he could say no another time, she grabbed his car keys and sat down on the driver's seat.

He smiled, and kissed Lisbon who had also come and he got into the car.

'Good luck' Lisbon wished them when she watched them driving away the long, long road. She returned to the crime scene and hoped that they would return soon.


	25. Blood Red

**Okay, this chapter contains a lot of trivia which I just had to mention ;)**

Chapter 25

'I should have never trusted her. She has been too long together with her mother' Stiles said and stared outside of the window. They were in Mexico, outside of the capital in a hotel, under false names and it was pretty hot. The air conditioner was broken and it was an arid, dry day with about thirty degrees centigrade _(I know that I might confuse some people using centigrade or meters and not Fahrenheit or miles^^)_.

'It's not your fault, Bret. She has decided to help Jane because she fell in love with him. But he has Lisbon and will never decide for her. You couldn't know this.'

'I should have observed her more.'

'You already did more than a usual father would do' Alex said and fondled his white hair. He smiled and turned back to her.

'And now? I can't return to any of my churched without CIA hunting me.'

'We don't know if it has come so far. First, only Lisbon knows. They'll eventually tell Darcy and then perhaps you get one of the most wanted men.'

She laughed imagining that. He touched her cheek and climbed above of her. Starting kissing, first romantically, then faster, he smiled at her and his ocean blue eyes were showing his evilness.

* * *

It was one month later when Sabrina and Jane arrived at the hotel where Alex and Stiles have been before. They found out that they had checked in as Tolian DeLarge _('Tolian Soran' from Star Trek and 'Alex DeLarge' from A Clockwork Orange)_ and his daughter Theresa DeLarge. No other flights or hotels were booked on these names and they were at the beginning again.

'I have already tried so often to give up' Jane said when they were dining in a restaurant in downtown of Mexico city.

'My dad wanted to give up the hunt, he wanted to retire, Jane. It won't take long and he'll do so.'

'But Alex won't rest.'

'She wants to kill you but dad doesn't. I guess we should be more concerned about her.'

'We will return to Sacramento, Sabrina. It's the best. You shouldn't be involved in this anymore. You're a seventeen year old girl and you have gone through enough things in your life. I will catch your father, I promise' he said and touched her hand.

She looked into his beautiful eyes and didn't know what to say or to do. She just wanted this to end. 'Jane, I want to apologize for…what I have done. I have played with you, fooled you around and you have every possible reason to be angry with me.'

'No, Sabrina. Right now, you tried to help. It's not your fault. It was your dad who turned you around.'

'I have done so many terrible things' she moaned. She could never forgive them herself. Sabrina looked up at Jane's beautiful face. He has become thinner in the last few weeks, more stress, less eating.

'We should return as soon as possible' she whispered and he nodded. They needed to go back. He needed Lisbon and what she needed, he couldn't think of. Perhaps love, someone who truly liked her, something which she has never had before.

She didn't seem any psychopathic anymore, maybe it just has been the behavior while she had served her father, that cruel bastard. And he has really thought, Bret Stiles couldn't harm a fly?

* * *

'Oh Jane!' she cried and hugged him deeply even before he has left the elevator. They haven't seen for over a month now and haven't spoken for nearly five days.

He responded the hug and kissed her on her lips. 'I'm so sorry that I'd left you' he apologized but she already forgot that they haven't seen for so long. They went into Lisbon's office and sat down to talk. He told her about everywhere they've been and what they've gone through.

'Teresa, I never want to leave you again' he finally admitted and took her hand. Suddenly, he got off the couch and fell on his knees in front of her. He took a small, black box from his trousers pocket and showed it her.

He opened it and Lisbon's mouth fell open when she suddenly recognized a blinking and shiny golden ring sparkling in the sun which was coming in through the window.

'Special Agent Teresa Lisbon, would you like to marry me?' he asked with the most serious face he could ever make.

She held her hands in front of her open mouth and couldn't do anything else than thinking 'Oh my god!'

So she said: 'Oh my god, Jane! Yes, of course I want!' she screamed in surprise and smilingly he took out the ring of the box and easily put it on her finger.

'Oh, Jane' she said and hugged him deeply, they both stood up and hugged each other, not saying a word, just standing there, for a while, until both Van Pelt and Cho have gathered in front of the office and were staring at them. Then, the loving couple noticed and loosened their hug. The two agents came in, wondering what this could mean.

'Teresa and I are going to marry' Jane explained and they smiled at the Korean and th red-haired agent.

'Congratulations!' they both said in one mouth and were as perplex as Lisbon has been in the situation.

* * *

It took three months to plan all the preparations for the wedding and Lisbon has even succeeded in persuading Van Pelt playing a bridesmaid.

'It drives me mad that I'm not allowed to see her' Jane said sitting together with Cho in the attic. He tried to make his suit looking perfect while Grace was trying to do the same with Lisbon and her dress in her office.

'You look perfect' she said and Lisbon stared at herself in the mirror.

She could barely recognize herself. 'I don't know…'

'No, you're looking really, really good. Don't worry, everything is going to be well' Van Pelt tried to calm her down.

Lisbon suddenly laughed.

'What?'

'Oh, when I have tried to wear the bridesmaid dress on your planned wedding, Jane told me that I'd look like an angry princess who somebody has just stolen her crown' Lisbon remembered the good times of their lives.

Van Pelt laughed, too and had to admit, that this was a very fitting description of Lisbon's look right away. Her dress was long and wide and white and beautiful, very tight on her upper half, remembering to a corset, but it fitted perfectly.

'Ah' Lisbon made when trying to push her breasts a bit up.

'You'll wear a padding for this on your wedding' Van Pelt said and saw her boss' uncertain look.

'And then he wonders why I have nothing here' she answered fully touching her boobs.

'But we have to do something with your hair' the agent said and Lisbon had to admit that her hair cut has never been the best. 'What about the same haircut Sabrina has?'

'No' she shook her head. She had always guessed that Jane has in some way felt attracted to the little girl and didn't want to look even more similar than already. Lisbon and Sabrina got around quite well, her semester has started again and she helped Van Pelt and Cho with decorating and organizing everything for the wedding.

Lisbon was glad she helped out and was also glad, that her three brothers came to the celebration as well, Tommy with his niece Annie, James and her third brother who especially came from the east coast.

Jane hasn't any family or friends he wanted to invite, he hasn't even called his father and his relation to the brother of his deceased wife wasn't the greatest. Although they were just few, a few friends, a few colleagues, among them Mashburn, Minelli, Hightower and her children and a lot of other very known names.

* * *

Of course, Bret and Alex were watching every movement inside CBI HQ or Lisbon's house via video surveillance. 'I think we should plane a nice surprising for their wedding' Stiles sat and pushed his girlfriend closer to him.

She nodded, looking at the computer. They were in their hotel room, booked under the names Carolina Bashir _(another referring which you understand when you know Star Trek: Dr. Bashir is played by Alexander Siddig and his uncle is the actor who plays Bret Stiles^^)_ and her grandfather Julian _(yes, I love crossover referring, this time the character Julian Hodge from the TV series MONK)_, in Malibu, West coast, not far away from Sacramento.

'Don't you think it's too risky to contact your inner circle?' she asked and kissed him on his cheek.

'No risk, no fun' he answered and pushed her back on the bed and started opening her black blouse.

**Okay, may take a while until I upload next (okay, I admit I always say that) but I have to write two more exams before the end of the term: German (the subject I hate most and know less) and English (my second-favorite language next to Spanish although I don't speak it very well). After having written these exams, I can concentrate again on the ending of this story But please do not complain in case it ends with the evil guys winning. I mostly do that because in TV, the villains never win...although they most time look better than the heroes...^^**


	26. A Reddish party

**Sorry that it took so long to update. But I wrote the last exams and also didn't have my laptop for quite a while. And as I'm going on vacation in two weeks I hope to get this story finished before.**

**I'm sorry if the ending is not going to be like you expect it but maybe you already know what kinds of endings I write ;)**

Chapter 26

It was supposed to become a perfect day for Lisbon and Jane. But before that, Jane and Cho had to go through something worse, the stag party. As Lisbon's brothers only could arrive very shortly before the marriage, they had to celebrate it alone.

'So, what is planned for tonight?' Jane asked when he entered Cho's car and had no idea where he would drive him.

'Something special' Cho answered in his usual voice and stared on the road.

* * *

'Oh no' Jane muttered and wanted to turn around but Cho held out his arms to avoid that.

'Lisbon expects us to have a good evening' he said. 'And this is the last day of your freedom. She'll control you even more when you're married. So this is the last chance to forget everything you've been through' Cho explained and pushed him forward to the neon-colored strip club.

The music got louder with every step ahead and they both managed to get through the control guards. They entered the big cellar through a narrow stairway. When they arrived downstairs, loud music was playing, it was foggy and the lights and shadowed changed every second, it was bright, in all colors.

'Are you sure?' Jane asked loudly.

'No, but we have to do this so that we have to tell something when the girls ask' Cho screamed back.

Jane nodded and they walked into the next best corner and sat down on a table. A girl in the golden uniform, hot panties shimmering and a nearly transparent bra came over to them and enlightened the piece of coal of the hookah and filled in normal and strawberry-taste tobacco. Jane and Cho looked at each other but none of them were protesting.

'So, what can I do for you, guys?' the girl with too much Botox injected and a too red-colored lipstick.

'Two beers' Cho answered fast and she didn't complain yet that they should try something harder.

Jane examined the surrounding, mostly men between twenty-one and seventy, but also girls, hot waitresses, more than half of the people were already drunk, no surprise, it was already eleven o'clock in the evening.

It didn't take long for the two silent men until they got convinced by the ladies to order some more drinks and although it was neither Jane's nor Cho's attitude, they were half-way drunk at one in the morning. They were so much out of character as Sabrina had never expected when she came to start her shift at half past one.

She found them smoking coke-tasty hookah in the corner, each of them a cocktail in the hand, Sabrina came nearer to convince herself that it really were Jane and Cho. What the hell happened?, she thought because she has never thought they would ever lose control. But it must have been the past months to turn Jane upside-down.

He has experienced much and she granted him that he may forget his sorrow for at least one night. She imagined how much Cho must have taken in to get drunk and suspected her friend Jenny that it has not only been alcohol and tobacco that has entered the two men's body in the last few hours.

Sabrina really had to smile when she took a seat opposite to them. 'Oh Jane' she muttered and shook her head.

She has noticed, that despite the fact that she had had orders to use him, she has really fallen for him and that she couldn't hide her feelings. He was so beautiful, not able to be described. She didn't know herself, she usually didn't like men as old as he was, she hated it when any sixty years old here in the strip club tried to touch her, this was more Alex' style.

But she couldn't stand the glance of his beautiful blue eyes and she took her chance when her Chinese colleague Jiao Chan Mei alluringly sat down on Cho's knees and then stood up again, holding his hands and leading him into a darker place.

'Hey, Jane' Sabrina tried to answer but Jane only held up his nearly empty glass of his high percentage cocktail, containing a Californian hurricane, meaning rum, pineapple and orange juice and grenadine syrup.

'Jane, Jane?'

'Wha?' he asked, not able to ask a full question.

Sabrina sighed. Tomorrow was the wedding and Lisbon would hit the roof if he could see his soon-husband right now. She needed to get Jane out of here, and Cho as well.

Jane finished his drink and put the glass back on the table. He seemed to want to order another one but she got up from her chair and helped him stand up as well.

'Where are we going?' he asked stuttering and babbling the words.

She needed to firm him up so that he didn't fall down and carried him to the 'staff only' zone into one of the empty rooms which were for high paying customers. She locked the small dark room and threw his body on the bed.

'Hey' he protested and tried to pull Sabrina in there as well. She tried to loosen his grip but Jane already started to open her vest she was wearing. She hasn't even started to wear her work uniform yet and he already wanted her to remove the clothes.

However, she must have thought that as drunk as he was, none of them would ever talk about it again and let him do. He wasn't married yet and he was so pretty and to admit it, she has had a quite rough day as well, so that she let herself fall down on the bed and started to unbutton his blue vest and blue shirt.

She saw that his eyes were only fixed on her breasts, not realizing what they were seeing but she didn't care. All she cared for right now was breathing enough while the drunken guy climbed on her body, she let him do, even as undisciplined as right now he still was the prettiest man she had ever seen.

He started the usual in-out-in-out-game _(reference to/ quote of 'A Clockwork Orange')_ and she opened her mouth, nearly gasping for joy, trying to control her emotions but only started to moan. He suddenly kissed her neck, really licking her skin, smooching her face, every tiny bit of it, ending with pressing his lips on hers.

She couldn't imagine that this was for real, that he was really doing this to her, right now and she didn't bother the smell of alcohol, she liked it, she loved it, she loved him. She realized when he got out of her again, falling into the bed, right next to her, staring with open eyes at the ceiling and suddenly beginning to laugh.

'I love you, Teresa' he muttered silently and cuddled up to Sabrina.

'What?' she asked not understanding a single word of his drunken babbling. 'I love you, Teresa' he murmured again, not more understandable but she heard more out of it.

She sighed. He was too drunk to notice anything and she just hoped that Teresa and the girls had a funnier party.

* * *

Like that it was. At half past night, Lisbon's friend entered Van Pelt's house where they have decided to party this night. They brought the bride all kinds of presents and gathered in the living room.

They were only five, Lisbon, Van Pelt and three friends, Lisbon has never had a very private life, work has needed her full time and now she had to admit that she felt a bit lonely. Marlene, an old school friend of Lisbon, has brought some ingredients and they mixed all sorts of cocktails and served them on a tablet.

Drinking they watched Kill Bill, not the best movie for marrying, Lisbon thought and hoped their marriage wouldn't end up like this though in Kill Bill, they haven't married but it ended in a bloodbath. A bad omen.

It was half past eleven and they were all slightly drunk, when suddenly the door bell rang.

'Who could that be?' Jolene, another friend, asked pretending and Caro and Van Pelt went opening the door while Jolene and Marlene blindfolded Lisbon and made her take seat on a chair.

'What's up now?' Lisbon asked anxiously when she heard footsteps coming in.

'I've heard you were a bad girl' she heard a voice and the scarf was removed from her eyes.

She couldn't believe that her girls had even hired a stripper for her, when she saw the police officer taking off his shirt and sitting down on her knees.

**I do not want to expand what Lisbon is doing here now as I can't rate MA...**

**However, please review!**


	27. A Reddish marriage

Chapter 27

'Jane, Jane! Jane! JANE! Wake up, come on!' Sabrina moaned when she took a look at the clock. It was half past four in the morning and Sabrina has Jane let sleep in the strip club.

'You don't want to miss your own wedding' she complained and rocked him hard.

'What…what's up, man?' he asked and blinked. 'Where am I?' he asked and sat straight up. Too fast, obviously, as he held his head.

'Headache?' she asked without pity.

'Terrible headache' he answered and she gave him a pill which he swallowed up. 'Where's Cho?'

'A friend of mine drove him home an hour ago. He gets ready, too. And I will get you home now as well' she answered and pulled him away from the bed.

'What?...I don't want…'

'You're marrying today, Jane! And Lisbon will hit the roof if she sees you like this!' she answered, half-screaming. She herself needed to get ready as well.

Twenty minutes later they sat in the car and Cho already waited for them at Jane's house.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning but neither Jane nor Sabrina recognized it as one. Sabrina was very much pissed off by the drunken lads in the back of her car and knew that Lisbon would do more than only hit the roof.

'We're there' she answered and turned around. Cho looked quite okay again but Jane only blinked and stared outside. They got out of the car and walked over to the great house, old and very much in the deepest forests about thirty kilometers away from Sacramento. It has been Lisbon's wish to marry here and it seemed as if already everybody was inside.

Sabrina checked her messages and just received an sms from Van Pelt. She wrote back that they were already in front of the house and a little while later, the music started to play.

'Ready?' she asked the two men who nodded. Sabrina, already wearing the most beautiful dress Jane had ever seen, and Cho already rushed in and she took seat in the last row.

Cho ran to the front, he was the one carrying the ring. He smiled at his boss who smiled back, and hoped that Sabrina's make-up would shade Jane's dark rings under the eyes.

It was the wedding music that was played and Jane came in, alone, they had invited his father but he hasnt wanted to come. Lisbon didn't turn around, she did not want, she wanted to be surprised.

**Please listen to "Beautiful Ending" now. It's a youtube video with Jisbon content. I found it once coincidentally. ;)**

Jane walked along the long corridor, all people were standing up, he watched his soon-wife, her beautiful, long white dress, her long, dark brown hair, so curly, so shimmering in the light but a thing he didn't notice were the two persons also standing in the back row, nobody who knew them has noticed it, not even Sabrina, who was only sitting ten yards away from them.

Alex, wearing a shiny dark blue dress, her hairs perfectly blonde and curly, her belly showing that she was at least sixth month and the man next to her, it looked as if he was her father or grandfather, most likely.

The wedding went on, it was longer than usual and Lisbon noticed that Jane was also close to dozing off. 'Only a few more minutes' she whispered to him and finally he pulled the ring over her finger and she did so, too.

'You may kiss the bride now!' the priest said finally, he was old, and couldn't look further than to his book and Jane didn't let him say that twice and bent forward, pressing his lips softly on her red ones, gently, long, they took all their time. The people, not many, it was a small hall, stood up, applausing, Alex and Stiles, too.

'I think that's it' he whispered to her and without being noticed, they left the great hall.

Only twenty minutes later, Jane and Lisbon had to perform the opening dance in the little hall near-by, they were dancing so perfectly well together and she remembered when they had been in that High School, how perfect it has been, down there, not the first time she had thought about how cute Jane actually was.

It went later and they were still dancing, well, she was rather lying in his arms, her head on his shoulder, eyes closed, thinking about how perfect this moment was, so much lost in her dreams, not thinking about bad and evil or anything else that could disturb the beauty of time right now - when the fire alarm went on.

'Oh no' she muttered and looked up. Everybody was as startled as she was and she stepped back from Jane.

'Don't they have a sprinkler installation here?' he asked and looked up at the ceiling.

'Yes, they have' one of the guests said but no water was coming.

'Okay, everybody out!' someone screamed and suddenly, Lisbon started to smell smoke.

'Oh my god' she muttered and Jane took her hand.

'Out' he screamed and abruptly, the guests started to panick. Hand in hand, they ran out of the building and Lisbon noticed from the corner of her eye, yellow-orange-red flames coming out of nowhere.

She started to scream, as did most of the other woman. When they had run about hundred meters away, she ventured to turn around and saw how suddenly, the whole hall and church near-by were burning in the most brightest colors.

'Anybody call the fire department!' a man shouted and Lisbon cuddled nearer to Jane. This was going to become a horror wedding. It had all been so perfect.

She just turned around in time, to notice an older man getting into a car, she touched Jane, who looked there, too, the man was waving his hands, obviously Stiles.

Jane didn't even try to run after him, his car vanished through the woods and only twenty seconds later, they heard the sirens of the fire fighters coming through the forest.

Jane pushed Lisbon away, and she fell into his arms, she didn't want to watch this, she only wanted to disappear.

* * *

'He didn't want a great mess' Cho claimed and put a photo on the board. They were back at CBI, sitting on the tables and staring at the board with crime scene photos.

'That why he called the fire department first and then lit the fire' Van Pelt explained.

Jane was standing behind her, he has brought Lisbon home, some friends care for her, she was under shock, understandable. 'Red John wanted a surprise and he made one' he said silently.

'It was obvious that he planned something for your wedding, just be glad that nobody was hurt' Sabrina mentioned and looked over to Jane.

He nodded. 'You're right' he answered and added: 'I'm gonna drive to Lisbon. I think she needs some time to get over it.'

They all nodded, too and let him go. Cho, Van Pelt and Sabrina stared at each other, none of them knew what to say.

* * *

'I want to end this' Stiles mentioned when they were back at their hiding place in a flat in Sacramento.

'Then kill him' Alex proposed uninterested.

He sighed. 'Listen, it isn't that easy. I have been playing games with him for more than seven years but I want a safe surrounding for our little baby' he said and touched her belly.

She nodded and kissed him slightly. 'I want to continue my studies as soon as she is born' she answered.

'You may. I have spoken to our contact in China. He will help you and your child will be trained together with Jessica, okay?'

She nodded again.

'But I have to go back to Visualize for a while.'

'Are you tired of life? Jane will kill you!'

'I want that he tries and then I will kill him. But I need him away. Just trust me.'

She did not respond.

'I know that you fear about my life but I can watch myself. I'll kill him and stay alive, I promise, okay?'

She sat down on the bed and looked at her belly.

'I have booked a flight to China for you, my dear. I will come after as soon as I have wiped out our little bastard, okay?'

She nodded but knew that it was never going to be that easy.

**The story is coming to an end...so please give me at least a single review! :D**


	28. A Reddish faith

**I have finished this story. My goal after the first 35,000 words had been to write a longer story than my already longest one. This is recently "Eine etwas andere Realität 3". Well, it is one part of a longer story, but it is just a part. So my goal had been to write more than Part 3 has and I achieved this. So here you are, the last three chapters of my story Red Trust, in the hope that the ending pleases you. Actually, it was planned otherwise, but you'll see. Please comment how you dis/ like it.**

Chapter 28

It was three months later when Alex gave birth to her first child somewhere in the woods of China, actually during meditation lessons. The two monks helped her and together they brought the little baby to the temple, the last resort where Jane would never find them. It has always been important for Red John to have a place where nobody could ever find him.

Therefore he had always tried to gain more power and more knowledge. The little toddler Jessica came running to Alex when she arrived at the front gate. She was smiling, she hasn't had any training yet, she looked exactly like her parents, her cute dark-brown hair from Lisbon, her blue eyes from Jane, her face herself was from Jane, too, but her nose from Lisbon again.

She was normal build and her smile wasn't evil yet, actually such a waste that she was supposed to be trained to evil. But only when Red John would fall, she could return to Sacramento again. So Alex showed her the little girl she had just born and gave her the name Carolina Jane-Teresa Stiles.

* * *

Jane and Lisbon were sitting in the attic of CBI and both were thinking of no one else than Red John. It was three months ago since they have married and they were still guessing about when Bret Stiles would return.

So the surprise was big when they heard that Bret Stiles returned to the Sacramento Visualize Center. Lisbon was against driving there immediately but she knew that there was no sense in any discussion with Jane.

He was blind from all the hatred, because of everything Bret Stiles had done to him with regrets and that it would end up anyway in a battle between the two man. Lisbon had always thought Jane would shoot him one day, but as Jane hated weapons, she only hoped that it was going to be a battle of minds and logic.

**And now the music 'Requiem for a dream' would fit perfect, the slow version.**

She wasn't less surprised when they met Sabrina in front of the building, too. 'What are you doing here?' Lisbon asked the little girl. Her second year of medicine studies was already over and they haven't met the last few weeks.

She seemed to have gotten older and quieter and more emotional. Perhaps it was because she had stopped her work at the strip bar and found a really nice boyfriend who she loved.

'I need to see my father. I want to tell him how much I hate and disrespect him' she answered and Jane was sure about that. He remembered how he had met her over two years ago, how she had worked for him, so trusty and loyal but she had started to think and started to fall in love with him and that had changed her.

So Jane started to run up the steps to the building and was greeted by a member of the church. Lisbon and Sabrina stood right next to him, looking like bodyguards in the enemy's ground.

'I need to visit Bret Stiles' Jane explained to the young woman who was smiling continuously.

'I am sorry but he is meeting with the heads' she answered, still smiling.

'It is urgent. How long will this take?'

'At two pm we have service. It will be finished until then' she explained and Jane looked at his watch.

Sabrina was faster: 'Five minutes. We'll survive that.'

'I'm not sure if he survives that' Jane decided and rushed by the woman who was gazing into nowhere.

'Jane!' Lisbon and Sabrina barked in one mouth and sounded so similar. But Jane wasn't to stop. He half-walked, half-ran down the corridor and arrived at the little door to the room where they have once caught a murderer.

He didn't even knock, he just opened and stopped when he saw the thirteen heads of Visualize, Bret Stiles sitting at the head of the table.

'Jane' he said, trying to be surprise but obviously wasn't.

'Would you excuse us, please?' he politely asked the other heads who one after another left the room. 'I would like to talk with him alone' he said to the two girls just arriving at the door.

'No' Lisbon complained and stepped in but Jane held her back.

'Please. It is my wish to finish this off alone' he explained and Lisbon and Sabrina understood and closed the door to leave the arch-enemies alone in one room.


	29. A Reddish fight

**And now the fast version of Requiem for a dream.**

Chapter 29

'I am very disappointed, Jane. I thought you would at least bring a weapon to our last meeting.'

'I am the weapon' Jane said and didn't not get fooled around by Stiles' kindness. He was walking around the table and the two men, both not very tall, were staring at each other. Nobody wanted to do the first step.

'Somehow all of my disciples are being arrested' Stiles then started.

'Sabrina helped us with this. We could locate every single one of your supporters—except for your girlfriend, of course' Jane explained without any expression in his face. It now felt more right than the encounter with Timothy Carter. And he was sure this was going to end otherwise.

'I'm hurt. Not even a knife? No weapon?' Stiles asked.

'I am the weapon' Jane paid back and Stiles had to laugh.

'I don't doubt that' he admitted. 'So, what did you plan now?'

'To kill you.'

'Will it satisfy you? Will one moment of passion satisfy all the years in danger, angst and hatred?'

'Yes.'

'Sure?'

'Absolutely.'

'Then be it so.'

Jane tried to find out what Stiles was actually planning. 'Why so easy?'

'Why not?'

'You have kept playing games with me all those years. It has never been easy.'

'I'm tired. Tired of playing, tired of killing, tired of lying and betraying.'

'Tired of life?'

'Call it so.'

'And if I made you arrest. You will spend the rest of your life in prison.'

'You know, I never planned that. I planned my murders but I never planned my arrest. I knew that prison was never meant to be the thing that stopped me. Death will be.'

Jane nodded, knowing what to do.

He jumped forward, tried to grab Stiles on his shoulders and threw him down on the floor. The old man pushed his arms away, grabbed the back of Jane and threw him aside. He stood up as fast as he could and kicked him into his side.

Jane yowled, then kicked away the man's legs so that Stiles fell down again on the ground.

Jane crawled on his back and hit the head with the flat hand as hard as he could. Stiles' head hit the floor, he felt blood spitting out of his mouth but he turned around, Jane fell off of him and Stiles clouted his elbow with as much strength as he had into the belly of Jane who yelled and tried to grab the man's neck.

He closed the grip of his hands and banged him against the chair. Stiles glided down again and Jane took the chance to sit up and swung his leg around to kick him into the balls.

Stiles screamed and pushed his body forward again, hitting both hands on his chest, twice, Jane felt the blood coming out of his mouth and saw the drops on the floor.

He noticed in the last blink of an eye the fist coming nearer to his face and the pain, one time, twice, a third time. He kicked with his legs into nowhere until he found something, kicked harder and Stiles flew away, landing on his back again.

Jane stood up, looked at his foe, who already stood, too and started running toward him. He grabbed his arms and pushed him against the wall, then fall backward again when stiles protected himself and kicked his knees into Jane's balls.

Jane screamed in pain when he hit the floor, his headache jumped to alarm and the foot of Stiles was coming nearer, smashing his nose, Jane heard how it broke.

He felt the warm blood coming all out of it and wanted to stand up, too late. He saw the shimmering of the knife that Stiles had always had with him.

'This was never meant to end fairly' he answered and swung the knife around to stab it hard into the soft flesh of the blond man. He shouted and screamed and it took only seconds until the door flew open and Lisbon and Sabrina stood in the room.

Both with guns, Jane wondered where Sabrina had her pistol from and without hesitating, they both started to shoot, it was a blast of gun shots and so loud and so bright in colors and Jane saw in slow motion the bullets cutting through Stiles' body,

the blood spraying out, on the ground and Stiles himself, not moving, just standing there, for seconds, until he finally decided to fall down, fall down one more and last time and never got up again and he lay on the floor, next to him.

Jane looked aside, seeing the man, his eyes staring at him.

'I love you' Stiles whispered slowly, then he started to smile and not even eye-closing, he died right in front of Jane.

Red John was dead.

This was the sentence which Jane thought immediately. Nothing else came into his head, it seemed empty, only this phrase.

Red John is dead.

All he thought about was this and then he closed his eyes and wasn't afraid of the darkness that followed.


	30. A Reddish end

Chapter 30

'Hey, Jane…Jane! Jane' he heard voices.

Female and familiar voices.

He opened his eyes and saw white, a white room, typical, so much darkness and now so much brightness, light.

He saw the girls, his girls, not two, that was funny, there were three of them, three brown-haired girls, Lisbon, Sabrina and – 'Jessica!' he screamed and sat up at once.

Jessica was in Lisbon's arms, slightly rocking and his wife smiled at him.

'One day, I found her on my doorstep' she explained and gave her to him.

'One day?' Jane asked confused and cuddled the cute little toddler.

'You were unconscious for over three months' Sabrina explained. 'Sue to the shock' she added more silent.

Jane looked puzzled into Lisbon's face. She seemed to have cried, apparently so often.

'I thought…I thought you were never going to wake up again' she said and started to whine again, sobbing so extremely and Sabrina hugged her again, so often in the last weeks, Jane guessed.

'Come here' he said and Sabrina gave him over Lisbon.

Jane cuddled her, hugged her arms so deeply around the woman he loved so much.

'It's over' he said. 'It's over.'

He couldn't describe the luck and happiness which was just about to enter his body. He couldn't believe it. Everything was over, the game was over, the hunt was over, the fear, the angst, being afraid, being hurt. 'Sabrina, come' he added and she joined the group hug.

'We're one family' Jane decided and the four really were, one big family who have together succeeded in whipping out the most evil devil of all times, Red John.

* * *

A few thousand miles away, Alex was still in China, knowing that she would return one day, now still training her little Carolina Jane-Teresa.

She had known that Stiles had plan to return to China and to his two girls, but she had been wise enough to know when the time of an old man has come and she would carry on telling her daughter what a man her father had been.

And perhaps she would understand it and help her getting eventually revenge for this.

But this is another story and it will be told another time.

**PLEASE DO REVIEW THIS STORY.**


End file.
